Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor 7
by Shaylo Gatomon
Summary: Will Mokuba ever trust Yami again? Will Maura be force to leave with Mahaado? How does Shizuka deal with a possible break up with Ryo? Read Pts 1v6 first.
1. Chapter 258

TITLE: Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor7 

**AUTHOR:** Shaylo Gatomon

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** Mild to Moderate Violence and some Sexual situations

Multi-part story This is part 7 of ?

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews please feel free to comment.**

Flamers before you even think about reviewing read my profile! 

**ATTENTION: DO NOT FLAME ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!**

**Please read my profile on this topic before you even think about saying anything! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Own characters:** Maura, Mokuba's stepfamily. Marine, Asana and Ivera. Mokuba's friends may make an appearance. Plus Zariah, Ren and Nydia. Other characters may also appear.

**Own Villians: **

_Royden Herman (Royden) _Old English Place name "Rye hill" (Herman) Old German "army man"

_Ita_ my book says means Thirst and is rare outside Ireland but my friend Cat says a website of baby names says Italian.

_Malka _is Hebrew it means Queen. It sounds strange but, a contestant on Whammy was called Malkah.

_Brenne_ this one I found amusing since it's Irish and Gaelic & means "Raven; black-haired" also dim

_Riva_ is Hebrew means "joined" French for "shore"

_Wolfgang_ Old German "wolf quarrel" A very Germanic name

_Laria Dice_ I forget where I got the name Laria, but I think that was a future hurricane name but I don't remember.

_Samuel Marek _I needed a sidekick name and was thinking hard and a contestant on password plus said his name was Samuel, I thought it was perfect. _Marek _was the name of a jeopardy player

**Disclaimer:** _All villains _are fictional and **_DO NOT_ **represent any persons living or dead. Any traces of this doing so is purely coincidental. Some of Yami's magic words are fictional others come from the site I'm also using that site for a few random character names. Some own character names, Mokuba's Friends, were given by kind reviewers that wished their name in the story. Only the first names provided were used and do not mean any disrespect towards any one person. The names may have come from you and you can be happy that the name was used but the characters themselves are fictional and do not reflect the reviewers personality in anyway, shape, form or fashion! Mokuba's stepfamily, not including Noah are fictional and are my own characters. Maura and her sisters were given to me by Jasmine a reviewer that has stuck with this story since the beginning! Some own characters names are completely random names and again **_DO NOT_ **represent any persons living or dead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I only own my own characters.**

**I'm extreamly disappointed that we couldn't reach 35 last part. It makes me so sad. I'm wondering if its even worth leaving it on I have at least 3 people who read it on setokaiba. Though given all do credit that site they don't review much if at all. Since it seems for some reason no ones wants to review and I should have held ground with the last story since no one wanted to review. One review per chapter was it too much to ask? But seeing as this is where I'm at now and it unlike the previous sections is at the moment incomplete this requires 2 reviews before moving on. _I WILL hold my ground firmly this time!_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x

After lunch Ryo decided to tell Seto's request. "Mom, you remember what dad said earlier about a storm coming?"

"Mark my words one is coming and its going to be a dozy of a storm. Probably the worst this towns seen in years."

"Let me guess the king wants you to bring the kid home, right away?" Bakura asked knowing Seto's protectiveness over Mokuba.

Mokuba looked at Ryo hoping that wasn't true! He loved his family and his life in the castle very much. But that doesn't leave him a lot of time for Ryo. This weekend was supposed to be a chance for him to spend some time with Ryo.

"No, yes, well not exactly." Ryo said.

"What exactly?" Bakura wanted to know. Tired of Ryo's beating around the bush instead of just saying it.

Ryo sighed, "He wants us to come to the castle and stay there till the storm passes."

"No, thanks. I'll pass. Besides I was hoping for some time away from the castle. But if this storm is as bad as dad thinks it is, I'll just go on back anyway. I'm on duty in a couple of days. If this storms that bad I'll miss my shift and I don't want on the kings bad side and take a reprimand for not being on duty or a pay cut or have it count as more vacation days!"

"Now, Bakura I don't believe seeing this storm that the king would hold it against you if you were trapped outside the castle." Jake said.

"I agree with your father, the king would understand."

"You're acting like we would be the kings guest!" Ryo said.

"We would!" Bakura countered.

"Well okay technically but he's promised to give us a whole wing reserved for VIP's!"

"W-what a vip?" Mokuba asked.

"It's just a fancy word for rich snobs that come to visit." Bakura drawled.

Mokuba giggled. He figured that meant people like his stepmother and her friends especially since they always wore fancy jewelry and often seemed to get paniky when even one thing went missing or misplaced. Most of the time he felt that his stepmother was trying to steal something of theirs cause when they'd complain something was missing and he went to look for it she seemed to get mad that he found it so quickly. It always ended up in a different place and sometimes he'd have to climb on chairs to find the missing items.

"Well anyway the king has offered to give us a couple of maids and an assistant chef that wants to prove himself. Since he said it'd be like a home away from home and that that sides not in use and we can buy our own food to go in there, that he means that we can do what we want."

"I'm not sure Ryo, we would be guests of the king and it'd feel weird to accept something like that." Jake said.

"Don't fret it dad, the kings doing this for the kid. It has nothing to do with being nice or protecting Ryo or me his soldiers from the storm. He's doing it to protect that kid. That kid means everything to him. When Ryo left with him the king nearly had a mental breakdown because of it. I don't think he could live with himself if he didn't do something more to protect that kid."

Mokuba was surprised at this. He did know that Seto had told him that he and Yami had been sad and missed him very much. He had also heard others say they'd had trouble accepting he was gone and had been upset over his leaving but he didn't know it had been that bad. Now he felt guilty for leaving. Even though at the time he doubted Seto and Yami's feelings. Though now he's wondering if Seto still believes he'd leave. Even though he had told him he wouldn't. No, now he knows how much Seto and Yami want him and want to be with him.

"Does it really matter on the reasoning?" Ryo asked. "There's a bad storm coming and he's offering us better shelter. He said we could stock up on food and charge it to the castle. I told him that you would probably prefer to cook rather than have someone do it for you, but this assistant wants to prove himself so I thought you might like to help him. Plus dad you've often said how you wanted to see Bakura in action. This would be your chance."

"I don't know." Zoey said.

"I agree, I'm not sure it's for the best to intrude like this."

Ryo looked with pleading eyes to Bakura.

Bakura growled, then sighed. "Let's go."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What? Look none of us stays in this house long enough to maintain the upkeep. Plus we don't have enough food and supplies to wait the storm out if it's going to be as bad as dad says it will be. As Ryo pointed out, the castle is much more secure and this way if the power goes out or something goes wrong we won't have to worry about not being able to get help. The house I believe can withstand the storm but I personally am not willing to risk my life, Ryo's or the king's kid's life on a maybe chance that we'll be able to hold out till the storm passes. No thank you. If you and dad wish to remain, fine. Ryo get the kid and yourself packed. I'll fix up the horses and then pack. After that we can leave."

Ryo was still stunned by this but quickly snapped out of it. "Right, come one Mokuba. Let's get packed."

Mokuba just nodded and went to the bedroom with Ryo. Though he'd wished he could have stayed here, the way Ryo and Bakura made this storm out to be, he decided that maybe he would feel better if he was closer to home. He'd hate to be stuck here for who knows how long and have Seto and Yami worried about him or him worry about them. So he wasn't going to argue over having to go home.

Their parents blinked in surprise. Their children were working together. They had known of the fact that their children had some distance between them and rarely worked together. Until they said it they never knew that they basically hated each other. But now, now they're working together.

"Well, what do we do?" Zoey asked.

"It seems that they're going to leave with or without us. You've often commented how you'd love to live in the castle, so this is your chance."

"Well, yeah but I'm sure lots of people daydream about things like that."

"Well now you can live your daydream. Let's get packed."


	2. Chapter 259

Seto went to go check up on Yami and was surprised to see him awake and talking with Mai. He walked over to the bed and nodded to Mai who bowed and left.

"Yami, you're awake. Yugi didn't think you would be for more than a few minutes here and there till at least tomorrow."

"Master Dartz came to me in a dream. He said he was disappointed in me. He said the spell I performed on Mokuba was in his opinion the amateurish way of doing such a simple spell. If I'm so weak why didn't I ask Yugi for help? He said I was a disappointment. That is should be strong enough to perform what is in his opinion a simple spell otherwise his training was a waste of his time and energy."

"Could Yugi have done any better?"

"Master Dartz seemed to think that he'd have done slightly better, but not much. He said if we had worked together it'd have been easier on me. Though I could tell it gripped him to give me that advice. He wants me to grow stronger and getting Yugi to help me all the time would in his opinion will make me weaker. He says I need more training."

"Let me guess he wants you to return to him?"

"He didn't come right out and say it, but I'm guessing yes. I told him I respected him and his advise and was more than willing to learn. But now, now isn't a time when I can just drop everything and return and stay forever or till he feel I'm capable of doing it right."

"What did he say to that?"

"He couldn't understand my problem. He doesn't realize that Mokuba needs both of us. Not just one. We've missed so much of his life growing up. After he returned from living with Ryo, I up and left. I could almost feel that he didn't believe I was coming back and that I was abandoning him! After the battle I was unsure if he'd want me to return or even be near me! The other day when I went to talk with him in the library, I learned something I didn't know about him."

"What's that?"

"Did you know he likes unicorns?"

"Unicorns? I didn't even think he knew what one was much less like them. I'm not even sure if any even exist anymore. So many were killed for their horns, they maybe extinct. But I guess that explains at the fair when he asked for it by name. I just didn't give it much of a thought at the time."

"Yeah, when he asked me to get him a book with one in it, I was surprised. But something in the vision I had just before that was disturbing."

"In what way?"

"Well it said that Maura got a boyfriend and due to that I abandoned spending time with Mokuba."

"Why would that be so weird? You seem to care a lot about her."

"But I don't want to lose touch with Mokuba over it either! It also which maybe I was pressured somehow cause I can't see us doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Allow Seth to train Mokuba, without our guidance. Then you were just calling him and ordering around like he was a servant. He wasn't even allowed to call us big brother anymore."

"Yami, I think you _should_ have someone look into your visions. You do realize what your saying is that we become like his stepmother minus the beatings unless you're going to tell me we allowed that as well."

"Well not as far as I could see. Seth was banging a ruler against the desk but as far as I could tell that was the extent of it. Though I see your point Mokuba did look a little frightened of him. I realized after talking with him that maybe I have been neglecting him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well when I asked him the other day if he though that Maura was going to replace him in my heart, he refused to look at me. I realized that he felt Maura was replacing him."

"That's the reason I felt she was a bad idea! I understood your reasoning and in some ways you've been right. She has been good for him. But if he still thinks she's going to replace him, what's the point in having her here? I have a feeling that Diana, the one with the baby maybe here to take her with them. Seeing as we took her in, they must feel that it's their place to do so." Seto then held up a hand stalling Yami's arguments. "No, I never said anything to anyone about anything. It's just a feeling. What did you tell him about his fear?"

"I told him she could never replace him. Then when I mentioned spending the day with him, he asked if it would be just the two of us. I started to tell him that I planned on inviting Maura too."

"Why didn't you? I can't see you not inviting her."

"I was going to, but the moment I mentioned her name and that I was going to invite her to join us, he suddenly just looked so depressed. I realized that he for some reason didn't want her around."

"Does he need a reason?"

"What?"

"Think about it Yami. Before or after he left how much time have you spent with him alone, compared to me?"

Yami thought about it and realized Seto was right. Compared to Seto, he spent more time with Maura, than with Mokuba. It was no wonder that the boy wanted the time to be just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 260

Bakura had finished packing and fixing up the wagon. He went inside to start gathering all of the luggage. "Mom, I know there's no way to know how long we're going to be there, but did you have to pack everything you own?"

"Now, Bakura. It's not everything. Besides, once the storm has passed your father and I can be on our way."

"Where are you headed to this time?"

"You know your father always so full of surprises. He won't tell me. He says I'll find out when we get there."

Bakura nodded only half listening. Truth was, he didn't care where they where going or even when. But then his mother would be suspicious, believing he doesn't care about her, if he shows no interest. Even though he isn't interested, he cares about her and doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure you got everything, kiddo?" Ryo asked.

"I didn't unp-pack much, big brother."

Ryo sighed. "I'm sorry about this weekend kiddo. I know you were looking forward to it."

Mokuba walked over and hugged him. "I-it's okay. M-maybe we can do it again. B-besides, you did s-say Seto was letting us in a w-wing b-by our s-selves."

"True. Come on." Ryo said grabbing their bags.

Mokuba followed carrying his bag and holding his baby dragon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They went and got into their winter clothes, then went outside and Ryo grabbed Mokuba's bag and left Mokuba by the door to go help Bakura with the luggage.

Zoey came out and looked at their luggage. "Tsk, I guess I didn't realize just how much luggage I had. Come along little one, I want to check something out in the barn." Zoey said holding her hand out to Mokuba.

Mokuba took her hand and followed.

"Now let's see. Where did I put that, again?" Zoey asked herself.

"Now little one. You see my anniversary is coming up soon and I didn't want Jake to see what I got him. So I knew he'd never think to look in here. This would be the last place he'd ever think I'd hide anything."

"W-what's an an-anivers-sary?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I forgot. Well you see when two people get married, every year on the day you are married you celebrate. Do you know what getting married means?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, Seto told me all ab-bout it and h-honeym-moons and s-soul m-mates."

"Really, he told you everything?" Zoey asked unsure if the boy meant he explain _everything_ that happened on honeymoons."

"W-why?" Mokuba asked worried that his brother had been wrong in telling him.

"Oh, um well…it's nothing. Never mind." Zoey said laughing.

Mokuba was confused and decided he'd think to ask someone later.

Zoey turned back to her task of finding her present. "Now, let's see where did I put that?" She sighed, "Oh, I am such a scatterbrain!"

Mokuba looked up at her 'Scatterbrain?"

Catching Mokuba's odd look she smiled. "It means, I keep forgetting where I put things I'm supposed to remember."

Mokuba understood that.

"Now as for what I'm looking for it's about the size of a small suitcase. Jake often teases me that I'm a prima donna when it comes to my hair, but he spends more time on his and trying to make sure there aren't any gray hairs than I do. So I got him this special kit, it's said to keep away the gray. But even if this new stuff doesn't work it comes with a nice set of comes and brushes and scissors and things for your hair and beard needs. It's perfect and its sterling silver. We've been married 20 years." Then she started looking different places.

Mokuba made a mental note to ask someone later what a prima donna is. Since she freaked out so much on the honeymoon issue and didn't really act like she wanted to explain these weird words and phrases, decided he'd ask Ryo, Seto or Mai and Isis about it and why she freaked out about his knowing about honeymoons, when he got back to the castle. At least he was positive they didn't seem to mind answering his questions.

He looked around and saw a bin to store tools and things and went to check it out. There it was just like she said a small suitcase. He took it over to her. "I-is t-this it?"

"Oh, it is! Thank you so much little one!"

She took it and hugged it to her chest. Then they walked out of the barn. After securing it they started to walk again when they hear, "Excuse me, Mrs. Gwydion?"

Zoey turned around and smiled. "Oh, You must be Noah, Ivera Yamaki's little one."

Noah smiled sweetly, "Yes, I am."

Mokuba hid behind Zoey hoping Noah wouldn't see him.


	4. Chapter 261

Zoey and Noah exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, reminding Mokuba of just how much of a charmer Noah could be if he set his mind too it.

As much as Ryo's parents wanted to believe his story on Mokuba's abuse. They didn't really believe much of it. To Zoey at least, Mokuba though trained, she figured he was just in a small family and the king and Ryo just overacted. The boy was simply trained to help out. Though at first she couldn't understand why the boy need so much explained. But then later figured that they just needed more help around the house and things and just didn't send the boy to school. Not totally uncommon, she'd learned that traveling in the mountains. Their children are often disciplined and trained to do their jobs and forbidden to go to school. Though this close to the city and so young it seemed odd but without knowing more about the family, she felt that Ryo or the king saw them going a little overboard on their discipline and immediately cried abuse.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you. You've gotten so big! The last time I saw you were his age." Zoey said motioning towards Mokuba. Surprised to see him hiding behind her.

Noah's eyes went wide seeing Mokuba.

"What are you doing? Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?" Zoey scolded Mokuba.

Noah smirked all too aware as to why the boy was hiding. "It's fine, we're old friends. He's always been a bit on the shy side."

"Oh, well was there something you needed?"

Snapping back to reality Noah said, "Mother wanted me to come over and see if you had anything to spare. She's making a couple of Christmas cakes for her club meeting, later tonight. She had planned to run into town and get some supplies but the snows so deep it'd take longer than she has to get there and back. That or she's just lazy, what can I tell you. Anyway she needs flour and eggs. She thought she had enough but it turned out she didn't."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm not sure if we have enough. Come one we'll go see. I'll give you what we have."

At that Noah smiled, "Thank you that's very kind of you. But would you mind terribly if J… I…I…I mean we waited here. We have some catching up to do." Noah said he forgot Mokuba's name or just never bothered to remember it and nearly screwed up and said JJ. Which would make her wonder why he was that name. He wasn't about to try to explain why he didn't know his name. The biggest reason was fear; fear that someone may have warned them against him. He couldn't understand why the boy was here but wasn't going to waste such an opportunity, wondering about it.

Zoey looked at him a little at his tongue twister, but then shrugged it off and smiled and said, "Of course. How rude of me not to think of that. The two of you probably have a lot to talk about."

Mokuba couldn't believe she was going to leave him here with Noah! But then again to he didn't know what Ryo had told his parents about him. Perhaps she didn't know how dangerous Noah could be. Be Mokuba remembered now that when Noah really wanted to be, he could charm you to the point that it would be sickening how think he laid it on. But those times were rare cause even if he was in a charm mood, it wasn't that bad unless he was really in the mood.

Zoey patted the boy on the head. "You be good, I'll be back in a bit." Then she walked away.

"Well with her being so nice about giving us some alone time," Noah sneered walking closer to the boy. "Perhaps I can convince her to let me take you home for a few hours. Then we can have lots of fun."

Mokuba whimpered pulled his cloak tighter around him and backed up till his back was to the barn. As he hit the wall he was so scared he lost the grip on his baby dragon.

Noah saw something drop and looked down and picked it up. Mokuba started crying wishing for Ryo or someone else. He really didn't want Noah to hurt his baby dragon.

"You know I defiantly think this new place is spoiling you way too much. Giving you toys like this. You don't need toys like this to make you happy." Then moved close to his ear and purred, "You only need me!"

At that Mokuba squeaked. Noah backed up and sneered then turned and much to Mokuba's horror threw his baby dragon into the woods. Mokuba was too frightened to remember what Zariah had told him about his cloak.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo meanwhile had just finished helping his father load some things into a smaller wagon they had had to rig up on a donkey wagon.

"Tell me again why you bought two sarcophagus'? Ryo asked.

"Your mother got all bent out of shape when we were traveling trough Egyptia. It was so hot you could just barely breath. She fainted from heat exhaustion and said when she died she wanted to be buried in a sarcophagus."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with your having them, now?"

"Well when she recovered she insisted we buy them and bring them home."

"Right, but why are we taking them with us?"

"Oh, my friend Steve has a cellar as well as a basement. He said he has plenty of room in his cellar to store them."

"You can't just store them here in the basement, why exactly?"

"Your mother fears that someone would steal them."

"Of course." 'I seriously doubt anyone would want them." Ryo thought. Then something else occurred to him. But surely not, his parents were rich not just from their jobs but from their family as well. "Dad these are made out of real gold are they?"

"What? Oh, no no. Your mother wanted to but I talked her out of it. It'd have cost way too much to have had them shipped all the way out here with us. Not to mention how much heavier than they are now. Now it's just the highest quality of gold paint available. Plus they put some kind of coating on it to ensure that the gold would wear off for a few years. Steve says that they don't use the cellar much and that he has a level below that he hopes will be big enough to store these in. He's not sure why an extra level was added in the cellar but never uses it."

"Oh."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just then Zoey yells for Ryo and he quickly goes to her to avoid telling asking any more questions he probably doesn't want the answer to.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Ryo asked.

"No, dear. Ivera's boy came over wanting things to make a cake with. I'm having trouble finding anything thing. Do you know if we have any flour?"

"Yeah, it's in the very back of the panty." Ryo said suspiciously, then realized he didn't see Mokuba anywhere. "Mom where Mokuba?"

"Oh, well Noah said that they were old friends and me to give him some time with the boy while I got what he wanted."

Ryo blinked then glared at her and yelled, "And you just left him with him!"

"Of course. I mean the boy shied away but, Noah assured me that was normal."

Ryo resisted the urge to slap her. "Now I remember why I hated you so much growing up!" Ryo growled.

Zoey blinked, "What? What do you mean you hated me?"

"Later, I'll be sure to tell you exactly what I mean!" Ryo said storming off to find Mokuba.


	5. Chapter 262

Seto was feeling so much better now that Yami was feeling better.

"Remember I don't want you move too much or do any work or to use any magic short of an emergency. I mean it NO MAGIC!" Seto told him.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I wont. Stop worrying."

"Well sorry for caring. Besides I don't want you bed ridden when Mokuba comes home later."

Yami frowned. "I thought he was staying with Ryo for the weekend."

"Ryo called and said that there was a bad storm coming. He was worried about getting Mokuba back safely Monday. So they should be here soon." Seto didn't realize how much of a happy tone he put on it.

Yami glared at him. "Seto, you know how much it means to Mokuba to spend time with Ryo. It's no right to use the storm as an excuse to force Mokuba to come home."

"I'm not forcing anything!" Though he was still excited he knew know he shouldn't have told Yami about Mokuba's returning.

"You just said he'd be home soon, why would he be if you didn't force it?"

"I told Ryo he could keep him till he could safely bring him home." Then held up his hand to stall Yami's question. "A few minutes later I called him back and offered him and his family the chance to come here and stay in the VIP wing. I was going to set them up in the East VIP wing, since Maura's family is in the West wing and towers. Unless Mokuba wants to I doubt they'll use the towers, but Mokuba might enjoy staying in one."

"Yeah, he loves to look out windows. He'd probably love it. Since in that tower there's only two rooms Ryo could have the one across from him and he'd feel even safer."

"I don't blame the kid for loving windows. Hell if I'd been cooped up in a stuffy old basement only to be let out to work my fingers to the bone for little to no food most of my life I'd love to see out them too."

Yami frowned, "But you do like looking out windows. Whenever we go out to a restaurant you always want to look out the windows."

"Oh, well that I think simply comes from royal training. High Priest Daylan always wanted to do it in the basement! Oh I hated it down there, it was so hot and stuff. It was murder during the summer and freezing in the winter! But short of going outside he always said it was the best place to practice. Free from interruption and lot of space. I hated him! He wasn't exactly a bad teacher it was just every time he said we could take a break and I started to sit down tired from all my standing he'd yell that I couldn't just sink to the floor like I was doing, I was a prince and I had to sit properly. Even during breaks I had to sit in that hot or cold depending on the season and no matter the season it was always either too hot or too cold. Sometimes I always thought he was a snake."

"Seto, that's not nice!"

"Well, what do you expect? I'm sitting there with sweat rolling off of me and he's just sitting there like he's got a fan or something on him. And I know you're going to say its cause I was moving around and he wasn't. No, when we first get there its simply instructions and talk. Maybe even just practicing writing or waving. You have to learn to wave properly. Even then just sitting there you like to die from the heat. But again he seemed unaffected by this."

"I never had any problems with him when I trained with him and he always preferred the study."

"Maybe he liked to watch me suffer. I don't know."

"Um, Seto…"

"What?"

"He never touched you did he? I mean the way you make it sound…"

Seto misunderstanding what Yami meant said, "Of course he touch me Yami. Don't be stupid. He was always yelling at me and forcing me to sit up strait, stand up back straight. I swear it was no stop with him, he insisted all the time that I never got it right and had to put me in the proper position."

Yami wasn't liking the sound of this. "Seto did he ever touch you…"

"I thought I answered that."

Yami sighed realizing Seto wasn't taking his subtle hints. "Was he like Noah!" Yami finally yelled.

Seto was taken back by both the shout and the question. "Wha…what?"

"Did he ever hurt you like Noah has Mokuba?"

Seto blinked not seeing that one coming. "Um, well he did have an overly obsessive need to touch me all the time. But as far as I'm aware I don't think he ever did anything really inappropriate or if he did I was to young to realize it. I don't think so though. Why?"

"Well it's just…the way you made it sound reminded me of Noah."

"You know, I remember he was kicked out of here when I was 12. Maybe he did and I blocked it out or something."

"What makes you think so? Well I remember one day we were practicing and I had to sit in his lap cause he said he was the carriage and I wasn't doing my wave or carriage sitting very well."

Yami wasn't liking the sounds of this. "What happened?"

"Well it strange I don't really remember to much it was like a blur of activity."

"Ac-activity?" Yami asked.

Not hearing the fear in Yami's voice he continued. "Yes, a royal diplomat had shown up with his daughter and father came down and saw us. He flew into a rage. High Priest Daylan had tried to explain to father that we were just practicing but he was dragged out of the castle. I heard later that he was exiled from the kingdom. Father never said a word to me just grabbed me up and we went upstairs. I was told there wouldn't be anymore lessons till a replacement was found. A week later I was told to go to class and I met High Priest Seth. I thought it strange that father would chose him, I mean he was only 15 at the time. Though he had had training all his life it was still unusual."

"Mmm…yes, I can see why. I never knew he was so young. Its hard to believe your father would chose him."

"I've heard he's suppose to be the best. That's one reason I've kept him on."

"What was his training like?"

"Well first he moved us when it wasn't too hot or too cold we were outside. Otherwise he chose an office or the south ballroom for training. We did do the carriage waving thing too, but he'd set me on the table and slap a ruler against it to either get my attention, get me to do it right or just to test me. He even broke it once cause I messed up on doing something right."

"Well what about positions and waling and stuff?"

"He did that too, though unlike Priest Daylan, Priest Seth was better at making me do it without touching me."

"How did he do that? Well the first time it happened he was drinking ice tea and he threatened that if I didn't contain my posture and dropped the book more than once he'd punish me. He never said how."

At that Yami smiled having an idea. "Let me guess you failed and had the ice tea poured on you."

Seto glared at him. "It wasn't funny!"

At that Yami only started laughing harder.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. He'd often do other things of that nature to punish me for doing it wrong. It only made me practice more not to get any form of punishment."


	6. Chapter 263

A/N: This chapter contains sexual situations. Sensitive viewers beware.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba couldn't believe Noah threw his baby dragon into the woods. He felt that maybe if he ran that he could find it and maybe even somewhere to hide till Ryo or someone found him. He tried to side step Noah and run but Noah tackled him to the ground.

Noah turned the kid over so that he was on top. Then he smiled down at him. Looking at him as one would a long lost lover returning. "Why? Why do you do this? You should just come home and be with me. I've even talked a little with Shimon. He has a cabin that his parents own. We can go away and live happily together. I promise I wont beat you anymore. That was the reason you left. I'll do better I wont hurt you anymore. It'll just be the three of us. It is Shimon's house and he'll make sure I keep my promises. He's a little nervous about taking you but he'll learn to get over it. Mother wont like it but I wont let her hurt you we'll live happily together." As if that were the end of the matter Noah kissed him passionately. So caught up in the moment and feeling that he didn't seem to care that the boy wasn't responding to him. Then he broke the kiss and smiled down at the boy. "If I thought we had time, I'd fuck you here and now in the snow. Oh god, I've been dreaming of being inside you. I can't wait any longer. I'll just tell that woman when she returns that I need help carrying the basket. She seems stupid enough to believe that. But I bet we have time for at least a little fun. I should let you do me, but I'd be afraid you'd bite without knowing any better." Even though he knew the reality was that the boy might do it cause he hates him.

Mokuba could only whimper. He knew he should scream. That's when it hit. Maybe if he started talking loudly Noah will get nervous and stop. "P-please s-stop. D-don't."

Noah glared at him. Then took bandana he was given for Christmas from someone at school and put it in the boy's mouth. "I don't like having to gag you. But you're going to attract attention before we get to do anything."

Mokuba squirmed. The snow was soaking through his coat and cloak and seeping into his shirt.

"Now I wish that we didn't have to do this in the snow but there's no time to go anywhere. I really don't want to hurt you and I really…really want to take my time, otherwise I'd take the chance and fuck you here and now. But I never imagined your being here. You should have come home. But since you're here why not take advantage of it."

With that he opened up the boys pants and despite Mokuba's struggling he managed to free the boy's member. Then he licked at the tip of Mokuba's member, tasting the salty liquid that formed and enjoyed it immensely. Mokuba gasped as he did it and tried to push Noah away by sitting up and moving but Noah bigger and stronger just pushed the boy back on his back and then took the entire length into his mouth in one fell swoop, grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin and smiled as he listening to Mokuba's cry of what his mind deemed as pleasure. To Mokuba it was the exact opposite. Noah began to move his head up and down, then ran his tongue into the slit at the top. It wasn't easy trying to concentrate on such pleasurable acts and keep the boy from struggling and wiggling free at the same time. The only thing keeping Mokuba from trying to kick was Noah's laying on top of his legs. Mokuba couldn't believe this was happening again. Why, why did Noah think he wanted to do this? Noah's hands had sneaked inside the boy's shirt to tease his nipples. Mokuba started crying more cause he felt the burning sensation happening. He remembered all to clearly what happened the last time he felt this way. Noah felt it too. But unlike last time this time he continually took his time. Then Mokuba screamed into the gag coming into Noah's mouth. Noah lapped it up and licked his lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Noah started his assault Zariah had been setting up a tent inside a magical barrier to keep warm and out of view from people and animals. Suddenly she doubled over in pain. She couldn't understand it. What was this pain she was feeling? She opened a portal hoping it would take her to the source of her pain. She arrived just as Noah sat up licking his lips still hovering near the boy's member.

She was in both shock and horror. Now she understood that though the boy didn't call out to her the cloak did. Sensing the danger it had sent her a signal. However she was too far away to get there any sooner. Outraged at what she could clearly see happened she walked over and much to Noah's surprise grabbed the back of his hair causing him to cry out. She then banged his head into a tree.

"When Mokuba first told me about you, I knew I should have come to do something about you sooner. But I had hopes that his new family had done enough security to keep him safe from you. Well I know of the perfect revenge for you." Then she produced a pinky ring. "This little ring will give you exactly what you deserve." Zariah smirked. She then shoved him to the ground. She was about to go over to the boy when she heard Ryo.

She took that as her cue to leave. The boy would be taken care of now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo didn't think to ask where his mother left Mokuba. He'd been so upset that he just started searching everywhere. Then when he heard Noah cry out he ran to the back of the barn. "Mokuba!"

His mother had just finished gathering the things Noah asked for and also ran hearing Ryo's panicky cry.

Ryo gasped seeing the boy. He quickly ran over to him and fixed his pants and pulled the boy into his arms. "Oh, kiddo. I am soo sorry about this." He just started rocking the crying boy in his arms. Mokuba clung to him tightly refusing to let go.

Zoey ran up as Ryo took off the gag. She saw Noah on the ground and assumed Ryo had done it. She ran over to him.

"Ryo, what did you do to the poor boy?"

"POOR BOY!" Ryo screamed! "Mother he just raped Mokuba for the second time in his young life and all you care about what happened to Noah!"

Hearing the screams Bakura and Jake ran over also. Jake went to Zoey to help Noah. Bakura walked over to Ryo.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know what happened to Noah, but I found Mokuba with his pants half down and from the gag," Ryo held it out to Bakura. "and the fact the boy is crying and too traumatized for words I'm assuming that Noah once again raped him."

"You think he went all the way this time?" Bakura questioned anger seeping into his voice.

Ryo shook his head. "I don't think so. From the looks of Noah it looks as though he only oral raped him again. Since Mokuba's pants aren't completely down I don't think believe so. Did he?" Ryo questioned the now quietly crying child.

Hearing Bakura too Mokuba felt safer. He shook his head no. He couldn't speak.

"How did this happen? How could you leave the kid alone like that?" Bakura yelled at Ryo.

Ryo glared at him, then snapped, "For your information I was helping dad load the wagon. I didn't think I was leaving him alone." Then he calmed down a little but not much and said, "After everything I told mom and dad about Mokuba it seems mom either didn't believe me or my best guess just didn't care! I left Mokuba with her. I never dreamed she'd walk away and leave him alone with Noah!" Then in a growl he said, "Then she has the nerve to accuse me of hurting poor innocent Noah!"

Bakura blinked, "Innocent? I seriously doubt he's ever been innocent of anything."

"Bakura could you come and help." Zoey called.

Bakura turned and glared at her, "Help with what?"

"Well it seems your brother for some reason knocked poor Noah into this tree. Would you mind terribly helping him to get home?"

Bakura's glare got even harder if that were possible. "Not on your life!"

Both their parents were surprised at this.

Bakura then reached down and much to Mokuba fighting against the action picked him up. The boy then clung to him. Without another word to their parents they left and went to the wagon. Bakura set the boy down. But Mokuba still refused to let go.

"Let go kid, now."

Mokuba flinched and let go. He'd stopped crying a little as Bakura carried him.

Ryo glared at Bakura for use of such harsh tones but didn't say anything. Then his eyes softened and looked at the boy. "Mokuba where are your toys?"

Mokuba looked around the wagon and seeing his back dug into it and got out his cat toy and hugged it.

Ryo found this strange. He'd seen the boy with it but rarely. "Mokuba, where's your baby dragon?" He'd almost never seen the boy without it.

Now that Bakura thought about he too remembered the boy almost always had the one specific toy with him all the time.

At that Mokuba started crying again this time harder and hugged his cat toy tightly.

"What do suppose happened to it?" Bakura asked.

Ryo sighed, "I'm guessing Noah probably did something too it."

"Should we look for it?"

Ryo blinked not expecting that question to come out of Bakura's mouth. But chose not to question him. "I'd love to, but look at him. He'd never be able to tell us what happened to it. Plus, we'd have to keep him with us the entire time we searched and I'm not sure he's up for it."

"True, you stay here and I'll check to be sure everything is ready to go."

Ryo just nodded and stroked the boy's hair. He found a couple of blankets. He knew he should change his clothes but he wasn't sure after what happened if the boy would even let him near him. So, he wrapped the boy up in one and laid the other down for the boy to use as a pillow. Soon enough the boy was asleep. It was a restless one but knowing Ryo and Bakura weren't far away helped him some.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

9/23/06: You guys are behind by several chapters and I'm slow going at this now. But I'm doing this cause it's my birthday today! When you get there Chapter 266 is even an Extra long Chapter for to celebrate it!


	7. Chapter 264

Zoey and Jake were shocked at their children's disregard for someone else's well being.

"I thought we raised them better than that!" Zoey complained.

"Apparently they've had too much real world experience and its over ridden our teachings." Jake said.

"I suppose." Zoey said, then turned to Noah. "Are you all right Noah? Do you want me to help you get home?"

Noah shook his head both as an answer and to fight off the dizziness, "No, no I'm fine."

"Well if your sure here's the basket of things you asked for." Zoey said.

Noah did his best to smile and was slightly disappointed to see Mokuba was gone, but then said, "I'm fine. Thank you." Then he took the basket and headed home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Zoey and Jake went back over to where Bakura was just now getting the horses out.

Zoey looked at them. "I am disappointed in both of you. How dare you do that! Ryo you had no right to throw poor little Noah into that tree!"

"The same can be said for you Bakura. Your mother asked you to help an injured person home. What kind of knight are you?" Jake asked.

Ryo glared at them, "I never laid a hand on 'poor innocent wittle Noah!'"

Bakura also glared at them holding his and Ryo's horses, "As for what kind of a knight am I. I'm the kind who cares about the welfare of the innocent. When Noah was younger he may have been innocent as you say. But a bastard who rapes children do not deserve my help or sympathy!"

"You honestly think that Mokuba was laying in the snow with his pants and underwear down for the fun of it!" Ryo asked.

"Not to mention the fact that Noah still having stuff all over his face. Or was that from nonexistent foods he eat while he was alone with the boy." Bakura asked.

"I trusted you! When I told you of Mokuba's past, whether you knew it was that Noah or not, isn't the point! I told you about his past about what happened and you turn your back on him!" Ryo said.

"You honestly want me to believe he raped the boy here where we could hear and in the snow?" Zoey asked.

Before Ryo could respond, Bakura said, "Forget it Ryo. You're wasting your breath. Let's get going."

Ryo sighed and agreed.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Zoey asked.

Ryo just ignored her and climbed on to his horse.

Bakura too ignored her and climbed on his horse. Then he said, "If you forgot anything we can get it later. You've probably going to want to get going after the storm passes so I don't see why we have to pack everything."

"I agree with Bakura, half this stuff could have been left for your return." Ryo said.

"Well I am sorry boys' but this will save us a lot of time." Zoey said.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Bakura said.

As much as their parents wanted to protest more the wind picked up a little. It had long since stop snowing. Even though the possibility that the storm may hit at anytime right now it was only a heavy wind that forcing everyone to decide to hurry in case it started snowing. They didn't relish the idea of trying to ride through blinding snow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah returned home but his head was still killing him. He was afraid to go home. Afraid that if there was a bruise or something forming his mother would panic and take him to the hospital. Even though there was no 'true hospital' in Draglor, the closet fully functional and high tech for the time was in Cascadia. Other countries like Draglor had something close to a hospital. It was always a large house and sometimes make shift buildings and/or tents to house people that needed to stay for treatment. He hated it when he was forced to stay the night there. They'd often poked and prodded him. He remembered clearly for years the doctors would tell his mother he won't live to his next birthday. When he was 9 they asked her if she had a gravesite picked out. He remembered that clearly cause he'd been sick for a week and the doctors told his mother that it was time. Though they were told no child ever lived beyond 10. his mother refusing to give up took him to Cascadia where they were told that was not true. There were a handful of people with Elinoreus that did go on to live longer lives. Few of them died of old age but all but a couple lived beyond 21. Of course you had to take some foul smelling medicine and shots.

He sighed as he walked in; his mother gasped when she saw him.

"Noah, honey what happened?"

Not even daring to tell his mother what he did he said, "Nothing. I was invited to tea and cupcakes." Noah said to explain why he was gone longer than he should have been. Then the sun was shinning and blinding me slightly with so much snow. Then the wind picked up."

"Oh you poor baby. What happened to your head?"

"Oh, I guess I must have run into a tree. I don't remember. But I got everything you asked for. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Are you sure your all right?"

"Yes, mother I'm fine and no I don't want to go to the hospital."

Ivera didn't like it but chose to let him be. "Well if you need anything…"

"I promise to call."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow.

Then he started to looked around the room. "JJ, I knew you'd come back to me! We'll be together forever!" Then he quickly discarded both of their clothes. He moan and cried out. "Oh yes! I knew it kid, I knew you'd be able to please me if you wanted! Yes, oh I knew all it would take is for me to blow you once and you'd get the hang of it! But I guess the second time was all you needed!" Then Noah felt himself close. "Wait I want to finally fuck you let's get started. He thought it strange that JJ only nodded and didn't say anything but wasn't going to argue. Soon he'd prepared the boy and was inside him. "Oh, gods! I knew it! I knew you'd be tight!" Then as he stated to move and moan louder he heard the door knob wiggle and then much to his horror his mother walked in with some of the women from her church and club group.

"Oh, my lord! Noah…."

"Ivera, how could you have such a child! It'd be one thing if he was up here with a girl, but with a child!" A woman said.

"A boy child no less!" Another one said.

"Noah! How could you!" Ivera said crying.

"You probably knew, all this time. Now the whole town will know." Yet another lady said.

"I can only imagine what the people will say!" another lady said.

"Most will probably ignore or avoid him." a woman said.

"Yes, don't forget they'd want to make sure to keep their children far from him. look at him he's still inside the boy obviously not as ashamed as he should be!" another woman said in disgust."

"Yes, let's go before we become infected too!"

As his mother gave him one last longing look and turned away Noah snapped back to reality, "No, mother wait!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah sat up groaning and rubbing his head.

Ivera burst into the room. "Noah, honey are you all right. I heard loud moaning and then your shouting for me. Is everything all right?"

Noah sighed, "I'm fine mother, don't hate me for what I was doing with JJ, I couldn't help it!"

"Noah honey what are talking about? What did you do to JJ? You know I'd never hate you. Is there something you want to tell me? Perhaps why the king and everyone seems to think you raped him?"

Noah turned and glared at her. "What the hell do you think! You saw me fucking him with your own eyes not two minutes ago!"

Ivera's eyes went wide! "What? Were-were you just having a nightmare?"

"No, look I…" Noah trailed off as he looked around and saw no signs of JJ anywhere or his clothes and looked down at himself and saw he was still in his pajamas and a wet spot was forming in his pants. That's when he noticed the ring Zariah had given him. She'd called it revenge. Even now it was glowing slightly. His eyes went wide as he realized what it meant. It meant that the ring was set up to bring about realistic fantasy dreams and turn them into living nightmares!

His mother continued to stare at her son with wide eyes as he attempted to get the ring off to no avail. It seemed to only tighten rather than loosen. It even cut off the circulation till he stopped pulling on it.

"I'm sure what ever it was, was just a bad dream. We'll drop the cakes and things off at the club then go out to the hospital to have them look at you. That bump on the head must have been bad to make you go crazy like this."

Noah could only sigh and nod. Not having the strength to argue. Though he really wondered if his mother was ignoring what he'd said or was just to blind and stupid to believe he'd ever actually do anything. Still having him as a five-year old stuck in her head and it made her forget his true age. He wasn't really sure if that was a blessing or a curse. He cursed that ring and settled back into bed hoping that if he had anymore wet dreams they wouldn't turn into nightmares as well.


	8. Chapter 265

Finally after slow travel in the snow Ryo and the others finally arrived back at the castle. Other than being a lot colder there was still no signs of a storm approaching.

Seeing Seto waiting by the door for them made Ryo nervous. He would have to explain to Seto what happened to Mokuba. Even though he blamed his mother it was his responsibility to make sure that nothing happened to him. That was the promise he made to Seto, when he agreed to let him take him. Now he was certain that he'd be lucky to ever see the boy again.

Seto could just tell something was wrong. It was just something about the way Ryo and Bakura were acting. They didn't exactly look happy, but it was almost as if he could sense something else he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Ryo sighed as he climbed off the horse. He motioned to his parents. "King Seto Kaiba. I'd like you to meet our parents, Zoey and Jake Gwydion."

Zoey curtsy bows and said, "It's an honor my king."

Jake bows and says, "Yes, it is a great honor. I thank you for allowing us to stay in your home till the storm passes."

"No trouble at all." Seto said. Then turned to Ryo who still looked distressed about something. "You did remember to stop for supplies, didn't you?"

Bakura spoke up for him. "No, we came straight here. The snow was a bit deeper than we expected and were wanted to get here as soon as possible."

Okay now Seto knew something was wrong. "I see." For the moment letting his worry about what's wrong slide. Especially since he hadn't even seen Mokuba yet, worrying him even more. "Well you all will be staying in the East wing. Once you're settled, I'm sure Bakura can find some volunteers to go into town with you to get some supplies."

Bakura wasn't happy about it, but then Seto didn't say he had to go himself just stick them with other people. He mumbled an okay.

Ryo really didn't want to discuss Mokuba but knew by know that Seto was getting worried. He hadn't wanted to tell him, but if he didn't then how else would he explain why the boy was so upset. So with a great deal of reluctance he turned and walked to the back of the wagon. He reached in and shook the boy awake. Mokuba jumped startled and a little frightened. Then he saw Ryo and held out his arms. Ryo picked the boy up and much to his disappointment set him down on the ground. Then without a word he turned the boy around and pointed. Seeing Seto he started crying and instantly ran and jumped into his arms.

Seto was confuse but when he saw the boy start to cry seeing him he held out his arms and was surprised when the kid jumped into his arms. "Shh…it's all right. It's okay calm down. Ryo just what the hell happened? And why are his clothes damp?"

Ryo sighed and walked over. "Well…"

"Well what?" Seto demanded and the boy continued to cling to him tightly.

Ryo mumbled something inaudible.

"Ryo, don't mumble at me! I asked you a question!"

Quietly he said, "He had a bad run-in with Noah."

"He WHAT!" Seto yelled! "You were supposed to be keeping him close and not let him wonder off to get hurt! What the hell did he do?"

Ryo gulped. "I did my best and he was at my house when it happened."

"What exactly happened?" Seto demanded.

Ryo glanced around and said, "Perhaps we should go inside and discuss this privately, Seto."

Seto glared at him. "No, I want you to tell me what happened here and now!"

Ryo whispered, "But Seto, look around. People are staring. Do you really want them to know more about Mokuba than they should? More than what they know already?"

At that Seto glanced around and he saw what Ryo was talking about. The moment he locked eyes with anyone watching though they turned away instantly. Seto growled. He wanted to know what happened now! But he also realized Ryo was right. There were enough rumors about what Noah did to Mokuba as it was; he really didn't need to add to them.

"Fine, follow me." Seto said.

Just as they entered the house Bakura spoke up. "My king, if I might, I don't think the boy should be there while we discuss this. After all in a way he'd have to relive what happened. I'd also advise that our parents not take care of him. In fact I'd prefer it if they were in the room with us."

This surprised Seto. Their parents were outraged by it.

"All right. Yami's feeling better but I've told him not to do much. He's still tired but I'm sure he'd have no trouble taking care of Mokuba. Ryo, Bakura do see to it that your parent's things are put in the east wing. The two of you may stay where you please. Whether it be with your parents in the east wing or your own rooms. It makes no difference to me; after that, go to conference room E and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as Mokuba is safely with Yami." Seto said and left to take Mokuba upstairs.

Ryo and Bakura were both happy that Seto wasn't going to force them to stay with their parents. After what happened they had no desire to stay with them. They had a couple of guards escort their parents to the conference room while they helped in moving their parents things. The bigger stuff that they still couldn't believe their parents insisted on bringing, like the sarcophaguses they had the guards to store them in the south side barn. It wasn't used for much of anything other than storage.


	9. Chapter 266

Seto walked and thought Yami was still in his room but then saw the light on in the upstairs living room. He walked in and saw Yami with his legs stretched out and resting on the table reading.

"I thought I said no work and no magic."

Without looking up, Yami replied, "Yes, but you said nothing about just plain reading. I found this book in that shelf over there and realized I hadn't read it before. Are you checking up on me?"

"Do I need to?"

"I'm a big boy, Seto. I can look after myself."

"Can you look after someone else too?"

At that Yami looked up to see Seto carrying Mokuba. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling Noah had his way with Mokuba again."

At that the boy whimpered and clutched to Seto even tighter than before. Confirming Seto's suspicions. When Ryo had said a bad run-in and the boy's demeanor pretty much told him what happened.

"What! How? I thought he was with Ryo!"

"Apparently somehow Ryo screwed up."

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet. I'm about to go find out."

Yami narrowed his eyes at Seto. "It's not like you to not get all the facts upfront."

"I tried, but Ryo and Bakura both made good arguments, so I relented to learning more after I dropped Mokuba off here."

"What kind of arguments?"

"Ryo suggested talking in private to avoid people learning more than they should or only hearing parts making up the rest and spreading more vicious rumors. I didn't like it, but after he mentioned it, I did notice a lot of people staring at us. So I reluctantly agreed. Then I have a feeling that somehow their parents were involved with what happened to Mokuba."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"It was just Ryo and Bakura's whole attitude towards them. It was just strange. Plus Bakura had specifically said he didn't want their parents watching him and wanted them to be part of the discussion of what happened."

"Mmm…yes, that is strange."

"I thought that since you were feeling better, you'd watch him. His clothes are still a touch damp, so you'll need to change his clothes."

"We'll be fine. You go on and find out what happened." Yami said.

Seto sat down on the arm of the couch and tried to set the boy down, but he'd have none of it. He was in Seto's arms and he was safe and secure and he wasn't letting go.

"Come on kiddo, I need to go talk to Ryo." But as he tried to pry the boy's hands off they only tightened and a whimper could be heard.

Seto sighed, "It's all right. I understand. You want to stay where you feel safe and with someone you trust. But don't you trust and feel safe with Yami too?"

Mokuba whimpered. He did feel safe with Yami and even though he really wanted Seto's safety he feared Yami would think he didn't love him or feel safe with him if he didn't agree to stay. At the moment he still didn't feel like speaking to express this so with a reluctant sigh he let go of Seto. Seto was surprised that worked. He thought for sure he'd have to take the boy over and get Yami to pry him free. Mokuba walked over to Yami and patted his legs. Yami smiled and sat up putting his legs on the floor before pulling the boy into his lap. Mokuba snuggled close and was happy that Yami put his arms tightly around him. He still had his cat toy in his hand as he held Yami's shirt tightly.

It was then that Seto noticed it. "Mokuba where's your baby dragon? I've never seen you carry anything else."

Yami looked down also noticing his cat toy and knew how much the boy treasured it since the day he had given it to the boy.

Mokuba however being reminded of his baby dragons fate burst into tears once again.

"Okay, touchy subject I guess."

"Apparently. You go ahead, I'll take care of him. Maybe Ryo knows what happened to it."

Seto was a bit reluctant, but said, "Okay call if you need me."

After Seto left he continued to hold the boy close. But he had a feeling the boy wouldn't walk on his own. Now normally he didn't need help but even though he was strong enough to move around. He didn't think he had the strength to carry this heavy 10-year-old. So he reached over and picked up the phone and called downstairs.

"Hello, Melissa speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Yes, this is Yami, I need you to send Varon to the upstairs family room and bring a page boy with him."

"Yes, sir, Master Yami, I'll get right too it."

After he hung up the phone he sighed. Hopefully Mokuba will be able to bounce back from this like he did the last time without too much damage being done. He was defiantly going to have to talk to Yugi about the protection spell he'd seen in one of his visions. See if it was humanly possible for them to do it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

When Seto left Yami, he was still slightly worried about Mokuba when he thought he heard a noise coming from the rec room down the hall from the family room. He opened it and knew he's heard something that time. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw it was only Maura. But curiosity got the best of him, as she was not known for crying. Between her and Mokuba she was usually the strong one. So he decided to find out what the problem was.

After Mahaado had slapped her she just wandered around the castle with no clear destination. Seto and Yami had made it clear that while her family is here that they want her to spend time with them she couldn't bring herself to tell Seto or Yami. After seeing Yami collapse and Seto ordering her away and not allowing her to care for him, she feared that despite what Mahaado said and did, that he and Seto would gang up on Yami while he's weak and force him to relent to let her go and live with them. Yami had explained that Seto's attitude towards her was because he's afraid if he gets too close that some how it'd hurt Mokuba. She had found this room and it was nice and dark sometimes she'd cry other times talk out her problems with the shadows on the wall.

She jumped startled when the light came on. She shielded her eyes. She'd been here for hours in the dark. She feared somehow Mahaado had found her, but was slightly happy that it was only Seto.

Seto walked over to her. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

Maura looked away. "I'm sorry, I just wanted a quite place to be alone for awhile."

"Why? You were told to stay with your family while their here."

Maura looked up angry tears threatening to fall. "Don't you mean so that you and Mahaado can have more time to discuss how to get rid of me?"

Seto was taken back by this. "What the hell are you talking about? I agreed to let Yami adopt you. What more do you want for nothing!"

"Does that mean that Mahaado can't force me to come live with him?" Maura asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"I never said that. Yami will probably protest if he does decide."

"He has, decided. He asked me to go back with them."

"Really?" Seto asked surprised.

Maura glared up at him. "Don't act so surprised! I'm sure you planned it!"

Seto glared at her. "I didn't. I would have thought he'd talked to one of us first. But what did you tell him?"

"He basically told me what I already knew. I wouldn't be there as his the little sister he never had or anything. I'd just be a babysitter for baby David. I mean I wouldn't mind seeing him grow up, but I wouldn't just be watching grow up. I'd basically be raising him. He also basically said that you and Yami shouldn't treat me and Mokuba so nice. He thinks we should be in training. He doesn't believe we should be allowed to be kids."

"Well that's his opinion. I was younger than you when my father started to force me to train. I'd have been worked to death if not for my mother. But after she died…. Let's just say I don't think you should be forced to surrender all of your childhood to training. In Mokuba's case, he's never had a child hood. It was stole from him by both my father and his stepmother. I'm going to do everything I can to give him as much of a childhood as I can."

'Which at the way things are going and he keeps running into Noah that reality will be shattered. Who know what will become of the poor kid if this keeps up. I shudder to think of what kind of trauma will happen and Noah ever gets his wish of going all the way. We have got to do something to keep that from ever happening.'

Maura decided to tell Seto and see what happened. "Seto, I-I told him that I liked it here and I wanted to stay. I know I shouldn't have but I was angry with him. He never wanted me before when I lived with my stepmother. But now, now that I'm happy he suddenly wants me, as nothing more than a babysitter. Then probably ship me off to the first person who even took a liking to me!"

"I can imagine he wasn't happy with that."

Maura looked down. "Now he wasn't. he was so angry the he…he…"

"He what?"

"He slapped me."

"I see."

"That's it! I knew it! I knew you didn't care about me!"

"Never said I did brat. You're good for Mokuba. That the real reason I've allowed you to stay."

"Then why do you care if he hit me or not? I'm surprised you haven't."

"I don't believe in hitting children! I'll talk to him he shouldn't have hit you. I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Arranged as in send me back home or home with Mahaado? Then again maybe you'll find Prince Mako and ask him to reconsider and agree to marry me despite everything that happened. My running away the day I was suppose to marry him, then refused to marry him then soon after came to live here."

"I think your way too young to be married. And yes, you should go visit your family. Despite what Mahaado has done he's still part of your family and married to your sister. You say you want nothing to do with them, but you also said you liked your nephew and liked the thought of seeing him grow up. So we'll talk and try to arrange you to visit."

"But…that's not what he wants. What's to stop him from marrying me off first chance he gets?"

"As long as you're under 21 Yami will retain guardianship over till then or till you get married. He must approve or we could sue them or even go to war. Either one I'm sure Mahaado's not ready for."

"You say Yami will decide and be my sole guardian. So it really is true that you hate me!" Maura said and ran off crying.

Seto sighed and shook his head. He was going to need some strong aspirin and a long nap after all this is over. It just seemed to be going from bad to worse. He was afraid to see what else would go wrong. It started out simply enough. Ryo want the boy to stay with him. He knew it was a bad idea, but did it for Mokuba's sake. He knew that if he'd given any indication of saying no the boy would be crushed. Ryo was whether he liked it or not the boy's brother too. He knew the boy and was closer to him in some ways and without him he probably would have had a harder time trying to gain the boy's trust or been forced to take different measures to have him here now. Though he knows that without him who knows what would have become of the boy. Would he have even saved him? He shook his head of these thoughts. Hopefully he wouldn't ever have to learn to the answers to those questions. It was going to be a long night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

9/23/06: An Extra long Chapter for you cause it's my birthday!

10/23/06: Sorry I'll update as often as possible. But I really need to work on Seto's Wish 2. (username KagomeMokuba)


	10. Chapter 267

Though Seto and Yami didn't like going around telling people Mokuba's past, Varon seemed to be looking after the boy more than anyone other guard or knight. Plus seemed genuinely fond of the boy. So, they chose to disclose all of Mokuba's past to both him and Mai and Isis. All three were under strict instructions not to tell anyone anything they were just told. All three reacted just as Seto and Yami thought they would. They were even more determined to make sure the boy was cared for and protected.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Varon found walked into the building that the Pages call home to find one. When the maid Melissa had found him he was surprised that Yami had asked for a pageboy and wondered why. However despite this he was going to do as ordered. He thought about picking one at random. But wasn't sure if it was a good idea to try to force it.

They all looked up at him when he walked in but since he wasn't a knight and all knew that he was simply a personal guard they all ignored him and went back to what they were doing. They all had heavy sweaters on. The castle was the only place with central heating. All other buildings had one or more fireplace stoves.

Varon sighed he knew if he forced one to come they'd resent him and who knows what their attitude will be like. Luckily he was spared that when one approached him.

"Hi, you're Varon, right?"

"Yes, Master Yami is looking for a temporary page. I don't know why."

"I'm K.C. I'll help. I was assigned to Honda, but after hearing all the trouble he's been having I've asked to be reassigned. Nothing yet, I'm still waiting to hear. But I'll help maybe it'll help my status and I can finally get someone to train me to be a guard so I can someday become a knight!"

Varon was skeptical on his ambitions but chose not to question it. At least the kid didn't think he could instantly become a knight, which is what a lot of them think.

"Well since I was afraid to force someone and no one else seems to want to volunteer it looks like your it kid."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Varon then took K.C. up to the family room with him. K.C. was shocked as he looked around in awe of the whole place. He'd been to two other castles in his life but had never actually been allowed inside the house before.

Soon they were in front of the door Varon knocked and waited.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami just held Mokuba whom by this time had cried himself to sleep. When he heard the knock on the door. "Enter."

Varon walked in and over to Yami on the couch with K.C. behind him. "Master Yami, you wished to see me?"

Yami looked up and said, "Yes, it seems that Noah reared his ugly head again and the poor kid had yet another bad run-in with him."

Varon narrowed his eyes, "Shall I get Alister or someone and track the little punk down and lock him up or preferably kill him?"

Yami smiled, "I think Seto will beat you to killing him. Besides Seto tells me that there's a bad storm coming. I'll consider allowing you to lock him up after the storm. Till then I only called you because I used a spell this morning that required more out of me than I anticipated. I'm a lot better now but I just don't think I can carry him and I'm not real sure he's up for walking on his own."

K.C. looked on confused. There were a lot of rumors flying around about what happened. It's well known that Mokuba came from an abused home, but the rumor was that more than physical abuse happened. He wasn't sure if that was all there was to it just a rumor or if there really was something more.

Yami shook Mokuba awake. "Come on kiddo, time to get up."

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Look kiddo, I'm not too sure I can carry you and I'm sure you don't feel like walking."

Mokuba just stared at him wondering what he was getting at. So…he couldn't carry him and no he didn't feel like walking. Why the hell did he wake him up for then?

"Since I can't carry you and you defiantly need fresh clothes…"

Mokuba realized that meant he was going to have someone else carry him. He violently shook his head no and clung to Yami's shirt even tighter.

Yami rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. "Perhaps you should look to see who I asked to carry you instead of saying no so fast." Yami said reading the boy's mind after the way he shook his head no.

Mokuba still clinging to Yami turned and looked up and smiled brightly seeing it was Varon. He sat up and held up his arms.

Varon smiled, happy to see that the boy trusted him even after all he went through. Even though it was clear the boy wanted to stay with Yami he still had enough trust in him to allow him to carry him. "Well I'm happy to know you trust me so much."

Yami didn't think about that till now. Varon was right, after what the boy had just went through he instantly allowed Varon to hold and carry him said a lot for the boy's trust in him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Varon carried Mokuba upstairs with Yami leading the way and K.C. in tow.

"Here, put him in my room and I'm going to get him some dry clothes. I wanted you to bring a page because I thought that Mokuba might like to be near someone close to his own age. It thought it might help him some. After I get him changed I'm going to go find Seto and see about learning more on what happened rather than hearing it second hand and to help control Seto's temper. Would you mind staying with the boys?"

Varon smiled, "Of course not a problem. You go on ahead, and find the king. I'm sure the boy's will be fine alone long enough for me to get fresh clothes." He said sitting the boy down on the bed. He didn't want to be set down but didn't fight it.

Yami was still a little unsure. He bent down next to Mokuba. "Would it be okay if Varon and his friend stayed here with you? I know I told Seto I'd stay with you but I'd really like to learn what happened I promise you that Varon will never be very far away from you at any time."

Mokuba leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Yami smiled and took that as an okay. He pulled the boy forward and kissed his forehead. Mokuba simply smiled at that. Then he stood up. "Okay, I'll be back before you know it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Yami left Varon left to go get Mokuba some dry clothes, leaving K.C. with Mokuba.

K.C. walked over and sat down next to Mokuba. "So, what's you're name? Mines K.C. I probably should know your name but we usually just get rumors and things. So I just want to be sure I know it."

Mokuba just stared at the ground holding his cat toy.

K.C. glared at him. "I see, so your one of those types!" then he got up and stormed over to the window leaving Mokuba looking after him confused. "It's always the same with royalty. I've met princesses and princes from the other two castles I was at and it's always the same. If you royalty yourself you're nothing!"

Mokuba felt bad, he didn't want K.C. to think he hated him. He remembered what Yami said about making friends. He walked over to the window and stood next to K.C. "I…I'm s-sorry. I-I…."

K.C. decided to take pity on him since he did apologize. "It's okay, I guess. So will you tell me what happened?"

Mokuba wasn't sure but in a way really wanted to tell someone. Even though he didn't know this boy he somehow he felt it was easier to tell him than he would be his brothers. So he pulled the boy into a corner and quietly started to tell everything that Noah ever did to him.

K.C. blinked, "That's it?"

Mokuba looked at the boy in surprise. "My old man use to do worse than that! He'd well…" He learned over and whispered to Mokuba all the things his father used to do to him." Mokuba's eyes widen and realized maybe he'd gotten off lucky so far cause he defiantly didn't like the sounds of this!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I could have given you a bunch of things that he did but as this is still pg-13, I feared going over. However anyone interested, pm or email me and I'll send you a link to a few stories I've found on and you will get some ideas.


	11. Chapter 268

Mokuba was stunned at first, unable to believe what K.C. told him. Then he got angry thinking K.C. lied to him. After all every time this happens he shuts down and barely able to talk about it, much less act so casual about it. Here K.C. is basically saying he's not only been oral raped but anally too and acting like it's no big deal! He turned away and sat on the bed.

K.C. frowned then narrowed his eyes. He walked over and stood in front of Mokuba. "So, you think your special?"

Mokuba blinked looking up at K.C. not expecting that question.

"I'd say you do. You think I'm lying to you simply because you can't handle what's happened and I've been through it all and accepted it all! You believe you're the only one in the world to have been through this before? Well kid I got news for ya, I was maybe 3-4 when my father started to touch me and do things that you've probably never seen or imagined before. When I was 5 or maybe I was 6 it's all fuzzy now, he threw me on the bed and took his time in removing my clothes then he teased me with his hands before he thrust into me for the first time. He was never kind and never gentle about it. He didn't care if he hurt me! My mother well I don't really know if she was choosing to ignore it like it was normal or if she was pretending it really wasn't happening. I know next you'll say she might not have known. I know she knew! How? Simple I was broken and bleeding every time my father finished with me and called my mother and told her to take care of me. He always did and she always came and cleaned me up and making sure I knew not to tell anyone. Sometimes he'd even bring his friends over to have their pleasure with me."

Mokuba listened and was shocked. It sounded a little like what Mr. Herman used to do to Noah, but with more people involved. He did vaguely remember seeing him bring friends over and announcing that they were there to have sex with them. He couldn't really remember much after that though. He's not sure really why. He remembered Noah's condition had worsened that week and it made him weaker than normal. He had been too sick to really move much. His mother had reluctantly left him to go to another country to get some new medicines said to help if not cure elinoreus. Of course no one believed that. The doctors told her she was wasting her energy that Noah's illness couldn't be cured! But she never listened and asked Mr. Herman to baby-sit them. Despite both Noah and Asana's protest! Mokuba was brought back to reality when he heard a door open and saw K.C. walk out of it.

K.C. looked up at Varon, "Can I go? I don't even know why I'm here."

"Master Yami I think wanted someone closer to Master Mokuba's age to help him."

K.C. huffed and crossed his arms. 'That spoiled little brat thinks he's so special he doesn't deserve help!' he thought.

Mokuba but his lip, he didn't mean to upset K.C. to the point that they couldn't even try to be friends. He never had friends growing up and now he likes having them. He never claimed to be 'special' as K.C. said. Noah always used to think so, but he never did. Seto and Yami thought he was special. He was happy to learn that not everyone was like Noah or Mr. Herman. Mr. Herman was the only real male adult he'd ever known, not counting his stepfather. He always feared Mr. Herman would do to him what he did to Noah. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't. He knew his stepfather didn't trust him either. He vaguely remembered his stepmother and stepfather were planning to go away for the weekend and his stepfather didn't want Mr. Herman to baby-sit for all 4 kids, but reluctantly agreed in the end.

He'd been scared and nervous when he first met Ryo, then even more so when he met Seto. Unsure if they too wanted to take advantage of him like Noah did. He was surprised and happy when they didn't. He never told Seto, but when he told him he was taking him home he was slightly nervous, but when he said they were going to the castle he was confused. Then when it became clear that they were going to live in the castle he became terrified, terrified of getting beatings or yelling's from more people. He'd honestly thought that all households where like his. That there was always yelling's and beatings going on. The slaves were always beaten. He never felt that he was apart of the family. Even with his stepfather around. His stepfather from what he remembered was always nice and kind to him and tried to make him feel at home, but he was the only one. Asana sometimes made him feel that way, but no always.

Now that he thought over what K.C. had told him perhaps he felt the same way about the sexual abuse that he felt about beatings. That it was a normal part of life. It happened to everyone everywhere. He wasn't quite as young as K.C. when the beatings started and though he knew of sexual abuse as far as he could remember he didn't think anything like that happened to him. It made him wonder though how K.C. got out of that life…that is if he was out of that life. But before he could go apologize and try to make up with K.C. Yami returned with some clean dry clothes.

"Thanks Varon, for staying with him and bringing the page. I'd hoped that having someone closer to his own age another boy it might help him some."

"My pleasure, I wish I could do more to help."

"I appreciate that, I'll let you know." Yami said then look down, "What's your name?"

K.C. bowed, "My name is K.C. Kristopher Carlson Jennings, sir."

Yami smiled, "Well K.C. I hope you and Mokuba got along, I'd like it if you would be willing to watch after him more. We don't have a personal guard for him and I'd think most like Varon here, no offence Varon, but I'm sure you all have other things you'd rather do than hang out an watch over him."

"I really don't mind Master Yami."

"I know, and if he wants to go to visit with his friends I would like it if you'd with them till K.C. here gets bigger. What do say K.C.? This is a voluntary assignment so you are not being forced to do this."

"I don't know sir, I did request to Sir Bakura to be relived as Honda's Page, but I'll be 14 in a moth or so and I was hoping to start my training to be a guard so that someday I can be a knight!"

Yami sighed, "I see. All right then, you may go. You're free to go to if you wish Varon."

Varon bowed and said "If it's all right, I'm sure Master Mokuba would feel more comfortable with me here. If it's all right, I have a book I've been reading I'll get it and sit in a chair outside the door."

Yami shook his head, "You will do no such thing."

Varon was taken back by this, "If you'd prefer I could just stand out here."

Yami smiled, "That's wasn't what I meant. What I meant was there's no need to sit outside, when I have plenty of room in here. If you insist on staying with us, I insist that you stay in here. It's also warmer in here than the hallway."

Varon never expected that. "Are you sure, Master Yami?"

"Positive."

Varon bowed, "Thank you. I shall get my book and be back shortly."

Yami nodded allowing Varon to leave. Then he set to work on getting Mokuba cleaned up. He put the boy only in a nightshirt but also had regular clothes laid out in the room for later. He felt that the boy could use more of a nap before dinner."

"Okay there you go kiddo. We'll hang your cloak up here."

"W-will it dry out? I-it's n-not hurt is it?

Yami smiled, happy to here the boy's voice again. He kissed his forehead and was happy to see the boy smile, "No, its perfectly fine. It'll dry out and if it'll make you feel batter I'll see if Mai or Isis could maybe hand wash it or something."

"W-what about t-the m-magic?"

Yami frowned. "Magic? What magic kiddo?"

"Z-Zariah s-said it w-was magic! S-she s-said t-that as I g-get bigger t-the c-cloak will g-grow with me a-and I-it'll c-call her in c-case of d-danger."

Yami was intrigued by this, he touched the cloak and received a small shock.

Mokuba saw the spark. "Are y-you okay big brother?"

Yami pulled the boy close and kissed his head and ran his fingers through the boy's hair and the boy wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm fine kiddo. I'm guessing the cloak doesn't like other people with magic trying to mess with him. It must have a defensive side that keeps others with magic from doing anything do it. Now would it be all right if I tucked you in and read to you, then go see about Seto. I'd like to talk to Ryo myself." Yami said then as he felt the boy tighten his grip he said, "We wont throw him out or hurt him, I promise. I'll stay till I'm sure your asleep and you know you'll be safe in here and plus remember Varon said, he'd stay in the room too. I'll be back before you know it."

"Y-you'll r-really read to m-me first?"

"Of course, I will!" Then he bent down and said, "I even brought a book and Anzu with me."

They walked back into the room and Mokuba ran over grabbed both the book and Anzu from the chair Yami laid them in and then climbed into bed, just as Varon returned.

"Varon, I'm going to go talk to Seto and Ryo after I get Mokuba settled in and hopefully asleep. I'm sure he's already had lunch but if he wakes up and its early enough that you don't think it will spoil his dinner then your welcome to get him something to eat. I know he's going to feel safer knowing your in the room with him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Not a problem Master Yami."

Yami turned to Mokuba. "So kiddo, did you find a story for me to read?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded handing the book to Yami. They settled in and soon Mokuba was sound to sleep. Yami gently kissed his head and after making sure he was tucked in tightly, he left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

K.C. walked into the barracks and instantly found himself surrounded by several of the other Pages.

"Where have you been?" Brant asked.

"Yeah, we all saw you leave with Sir Varon, then you didn't come back in. So what happened? Where did you go?" Trent asked.

"Master Yami wanted someone to look after Master Mokuba. He wanted someone closer to the boy's age and height to relax him."

"Why?" Brent asked.

"I don't know; all I know is what I was told. Master Mokuba never spoke to me." K.C. lied. He didn't to tell them the truth. He had no idea what would happen if he told them the truth. "Master Yami did offer me the job of babysitter that every guard has turned down!"

"Wow, I can't believe our little K.C. is growing up and getting more responsibility." Brant said.

"What are talking about? I turned him down!" K.C. said.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "You did WHAT?" they all yelled at the same time.

Triscelle the only female page walked over. She was still young enough that at the moment she could hide the truth. Females weren't allowed to be pages. She didn't know if the current king would change that law or not. But considering few other girls she knew wanted to be a page she doubted it. "You do realized that was a stupid move don't you?"

"I don't need any lectures from you, Trey! Just because you don't want to be a knight doesn't mean I don't! I suppose you could do better?"

"If the jobs open I'll ask Master Yami if I can be Miss Maura's in-training guard." Triscelle said. She used the name trey, since she felt Triscelle would be more of a dead give away. Again its not like she didn't want to be a knight but once again the law forbids women to be guards or knights! Saddly enough she knew that the time will come all too soon when the truth will come out. She unfortunately can't keep her body in check forever. Hearing they want a guard for Mokuba, if she could prove herself, maybe the king or Master Yami will allow her to be Maura's guard. This was she could reveal the truth and she wouldn't have to hide anymore. Maura would have a protector and a friend close to her own age that she could feel comfortable around. "You also realize don't you that by being a personal guard you are paid double of the normal guards salary!"

"Yeah, I heard that the king and Master Yami just gave Varon a huge raise!" Trent said.

"Wait, isn't Alister the kings guard?" Dylan asked joining the conversation.

"Yes, but I heard he was told to watch Master Mokuba and he failed and he got hurt and the king hasn't quite totally forgiven him yet." Triscelle said.

"Do personal guards really make that much more than guards?" K.C. asked.

"Well you'd have to ask Varon, but I've heard they make almost if not a little more than knights!" Dylan said.

K.C. blinked he didn't know that. Maybe he needs to think more about his decision after all. At the moment however he had no time for it as the other continued to ask him questions of what happened.


	12. Chapter 269

Yami walked downstairs and after looking around he found Bakura. "Bakura what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the meeting with Seto."

"I was just waiting on the last of my parents stuff to be put into place."

"They brought that much?"

"Unfortunately, why I don't really know."

"I see." Yami said.

Then two guards walked out and bowed.

"That was the last of what we saw sir." The guard Randy said.

"We can check again to be certain that's everything if you wish sir?" The other guard named John said.

Bakura shook his head, "That wont be necessary. However after you put the buggy away, fix up the one Haddock uses when he goes into town to get more supplies for the kitchen. You might ask him if he wishes to go or at least get a list. Be sure to let him know that there is a bad storm coming and no way to know how long it will last. Then wait, you will be escorting at least my mother to town for food supplies."

The guards bowed. "Yes, Sir Bakura." Then they left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Then they walked into the conference room to see Seto standing next to the window staring out the window; Ryo was sitting at the table staring out the window and his parents sitting were sting calmly talking to each other.

"I'm sorry I took so long my king. But my parents brought a lot of stuff."

"It's fine." Seto said, then turned around to find Yami. "Yami what are doing here? I asked you to look after Mokuba."

"He's sleeping and Varon's in the room with him, he's fine. I wanted to be here to hear what happened myself and to keep you from hurting Ryo, which in turn would upset Mokuba."

"Fine, as long as someone's with him." Seto said sitting down along with Bakura and Yami.

Ryo sighed, "I am sorry, Seto. I never wanted this to happen. I was helping to load up the wagon. I never expected Noah to show or for my mom to just blatantly ignore everything I told her about Noah and Mokuba and to just leave him alone with him. It's my fault. I should have taken him and his bag and put them both in the wagon. I was stupid to just leave him alone."

Seto sighed, "No, I've had time to cool off and think about it. I don't blame you."

Yami, Bakura and Ryo looked at him in shock.

"I realized we were no better. He was here safe and sound inside the castle and due to our fighting he ran off and this happened. To blame you for something that you couldn't help would be like blaming Yami for this happening to Mokuba the first time."

"SETO!" Yami cried surprised that Seto was saying he was to blame!

"Calm down Yami. I said it'd be like blaming you. I can't blame you for something that wasn't either of our faults. We both should have realized sooner that Mokuba was missing. Hell Noah would have had his way with Mokuba if we hadn't gotten there when we did. We wouldn't have even realized there was trouble if Yugi hadn't told that he missed treatments. If I were to blame anyone I'd blame myself more than I would anyone else. We both knew he was sensitive to our fighting and yet I let my damn pride once again get in the way."

"It wasn't just you Seto. I was as much to blame for the fighting as you were. I realized that he hadn't come to dinner but _we_ were stupid. We should have checked or had someone check on him."

"I think everyone here is overreacting. I'm sure whoever this Noah person you speak of is, didn't really do anything. You just jumped to your own conclusions on what happened. The same with his family, they gave him a little discipline and you automatically jump to abuse!"

This outraged everyone but her husband! Her husband just sat there nodding his agreement.

Ryo stood up slamming into the table before anyone else did. "This Noah person!" He was outraged at her attitude. "This Noah person we speak of is the same one you were coddling after he raped Mokuba! He probably saw you were stupid and would have asked to take him home with him where he could properly rape him. And you and your attitude would have probably been more than happy to oblige."

Zoey glared at her son. "Ivera's boy? How can you think he'd do this? He's a very sweet boy! He would never do something like this."

"Very sweet sociopath is you ask me." Bakura muttered.

"Why did he have Mokuba's pants down then?" Ryo demanded to know.

"He said they were old friends perhaps the boy had snow or something in his pants and need help to get it out."

"Right and next I suppose your going to try to tell everyone here what a loving and caring mother to me you were. That alone should have told me to just take Mokuba and put him in the wagon where I knew he'd be safe."

"He was perfectly safe. If I had felt there was any danger I wouldn't have left him alone. And I'll have you know that I was a very good mother to both you and your brother."

"I wont debate the issue of if you felt there was danger, since obviously your idea of danger and ours is totally different." Ryo said, "But as for me, oh yes you did a wonderful job. It's easy to be wonderful parents when you only see your kid a couple of times a year."

"It was more than a couple." Zoey said.

"Really, Bakura how often were mom and dad around when you were young?"

"Enough, though I saw my nannies more than them. I hated traveling all over the place."

"Well them I suppose that makes me lucky. I never had the chance to travel."

"Now see here Ryo, your mother and I did our best with you." Jake said.

"Really, then why was it that for years I thought Aunt Jane was my mother? I hated you, both! You'd show up out of the blue every so often and drag me to your home just so you can play house for a day or two. Even when I'd tell you to take me home you'd ignore me and tell me to go play in my room, which had no toys only books! When I'd scream at you demanding you take me home to my mother you'd laugh and tell me I was silly and push me down or aside whichever suited you at the time and tell me you were my mother. Of course Aunt Jane would apologize and tell me you were just delusional having Bakura leave home and all. Though she didn't deny the fact that father was in fact my father too, but that Bakura was only my half-brother."

"You believed her?" Zoey asked.

"So, what because I was a sheltered from the world and didn't know what sex was or how babies were born till I was 13, I should have automatically known? Unlike you I trusted her! Father did tell me a when I was 14 that you really were my mother and that Jane was my aunt. I never fully accepted it till she died and told me everything on her deathbed. She feared I'd hate her knowing the truth. But honestly, I'm glad she made me think of her as my mother."

"WHAT? How could you!"

"Simple really. She was all I knew. You'd show up maybe once twice a year sometimes more and on holidays. By believing she was my mother, I never longed for you or pined for you. Wondering when you were coming home to me. It also saved me the disappointments of watching you leave. I was sad when dad had to leave, but it was okay. I didn't really miss you much."


	13. Chapter 270

Before Zoey could go into a rage over what Ryo said, Seto spoke up. "I can't believe you're this stupid. Why did you even choose to be a parent anyway, if you had no intention of caring for them?"

"I think she was pissed we both were boy's and couldn't have a girl." Bakura said.

"That's not true. I was happy with both of my boy's."

"Really, then why is it you never raised us? I was always with the nannies and Ryo lived with Aunt Jane."

"Sounds to me like Bakura's right. You don't care about them. I suppose if you'd seen what those bastards did to Mokuba you still would think that using a whip normally used for cows and things would be just punishment just for having toys on the bed in the wrong order!" Yami practically yelled.

"Well I don't know about the method of punishment, but I often punished Bakura for the same offence. I'd have my things in a specific place and order and he'd do it wrong and be punished and forced to do it again till he got it right."

That angered Seto. "So, you think beating a child for something like that or even dropping plates of food and then tying them to trees and beating them severally and leaving them tied to said tree in a hot sun for hours is appropriate punishment?! Perhaps I should just go get him and show you what they did to him and then when you see that let's just see how you explain all that and if you truly believe that all of that is appropriate punishment for a little kid!" he yelled standing up.

Yami grabbed his arm, "You're wasting your breath Seto. I don't think it matters to her. Besides Mokuba's probably still asleep, let the kid sleep. I'm with Seto on that people like you and Mokuba's stepmother shouldn't have children!"

"We always wanted a child and were both very happy when Bakura was born."

"Huh, so what are you saying that you never wanted a girl? It sure felt like it all those years you kept dressing me up and priming me with fancy clothes."

"I wont say I wasn't slightly disappointed that I wasn't able to have a girl, but that doesn't mean that we didn't love you just the same."

"Then why didn't you want me?" Ryo asked. "What did I do not to deserve to be raised by you?"

"Ryo I…" Zoey started unable to explain.

Ryo glared at her, then turned and said sadly, "Bakura was right. You never wanted either of us." Then standing up he said, "I'm sorry Seto. I'll take responsibility for this and any punishment you wish. I won't go near Mokuba again." He started to head for the door when Seto stood up and stopped him.

"No, I told you I can't and I wont blame you for her mistake. Mokuba would be crushed if he learned he couldn't be with you anymore. Did you want that to happen to Mokuba?"

Ryo's eyes flared with anger, "NO, never! I love him too much to allow something like that."

"Then stop blaming yourself for that bitch of a woman."

Bakura stood and walked over to him and put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. "He's right, you shouldn't have to worry about those people. We're orphans. We don't have parents."

Ryo blinked, "Bakura…"

Bakura shook his head, "Which would you rather be an orphan with no family or tell people that those bastard children haters are you parents?"

"You're right. I never knew my father he was never around and my mother died a few months ago." Then he turned to Seto, "Do what you may with those people."

Their parents got up but Yami quickly put up an invisible soundproof barrier and just in time too as they started yelling and screaming.

Seto thought he heard something and looked back. "Yami what did you do?"

Ryo and Bakura looked and everyone could clearly see their parents yelling and turning red.

Yami shrugged, "I didn't think anyone would really be interested in what they'd have to say. So I put a soundproof barrier around them."

Bakura smirked, "That's probably the best way I've ever heard them. I'll send the guards to town to get a dozen or more of everything and anything else. My suggestion is to just assign some guards to take them back to their wing and make sure they stay there. Mater Yami can you make the barrier permanent, or at least till they leave the castle and only when they have something important to say will it allow anyone to hear what their saying?"

Yami smiled, "That's a brilliant idea, Bakura. I shall do just that."

"Bakura, would you mind assigning people to stay with your parents?"

Bakura bowed, "Certainly." Then with a smile, "I know just who to assign."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura hadn't yet learned of Honda or Otogi's Christmas gifts to Mokuba and Maura, but he was about to.

Seeing Bakura, Connor and Eagan both ran to him.

"Is there a problem? I left the two of you in charge while I was away."

"Well we know sir, but we had a problem and well till now we didn't know what do to about it." Eagan said.

"Well what is it?"

They then told about Honda's presents to Seto and Yami then his looks and presents to both Mokuba and Maura.

"I don't understand Honda anymore. He used to be one of the finest knights in this kingdom! He was so well respected too. He was being prepped to take over as head of knights when I joined. I was only a guard and he was only a medium level guard. But Jonathan was the head knight and always said that Honda could go far. I know that even the late Master King said he had potential and he rarely commented on anything! The current King never changed the head of knights or guards as they were doing their jobs. But for some strange reason ever since the current King took over Honda's had an attitude problem. The king never did anything about it because it seemed the problem was all internal with the other knights and guards. Not to mention at the time he hadn't really gotten so bad as to disobey orders or be drunk on duty as he has several times. It's only gotten worse since Mokuba moved in."

"So, what are you going to do?" Connor asked.

"Sorry, Conner but he's your problem now."

"WHAT?! What do you mean my problem?"

"Well you are head of the guards and he's now one of your underlings."

"So, he's being demoted that far?"

"Yes." Then he signed, "If it gets too much worse or he cause that much more trouble I'll have to talk to the king about firing him. I have the power to demote him and recommend he be fired but sadly I can't fire him. But my ex-parents as I've officially disowned them, need guards. Place Honda there fully duty!"

"What about Duke?" Eagan asked.

"Place him there as well, a normal shift though."

"Why? Honda clearly stated that it was Duke's idea as well." Connor said.

"Well that may or may not be true. However Duke didn't take responsibility for it by helping to deliver it. Knowing Duke he probably caught him between women and asked his advise and that's what he gave. Assign regular shifts with other guards and knights that aren't assigned to the playroom demolition."

"I've been meaning to ask, why are we doing the remolding instead of professionals?" Eagan asked.

"My understanding is it's not a remodel. Remodel would mean it's going to be remade with new walls or something. My understanding is its being made into too two giant play areas. So other than knocking down some walls and making sure the place doesn't fall on our heads professionals will come in later and make it look nicer. As for why we're being told to do it? I can only assume cheap labor. Besides it's not like we're being forced to do it. It's all voluntary, well for most of us it is. Didn't the king promise to pay you for your overtime you put into the room?"

"Well yeah…" Eagan said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"No, problems, I guess." Connor said.

"Good, now go work on scheduling and I'll confront Honda."

"What if he refuses the assignment?" Eagan asked.

"Yeah, especially after learning of his demotion." Connor said.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, I guess." Bakura said walking off.


	14. Chapter 271

Seto and Yami had went to do paper work they had to do and were planning on getting to it when Mahaado and Dylan appeared.

"King Kaiba."

"King Mahaado, is there something I can do for you?"

"Is there someplace we could sit and talk?"

Seto motioned him forward and they went to the living room. Mahaado sat in a chair and Dylan his assistant stood behind him. While Seto sat on a couch next to him and Yami on the love seat opposite of Seto. Mahaado sent a glare towards Yami, then back to Seto.

Seto quickly caught on that because he forces his assistant to stand at attention behind him like a dog waiting orders for his Master he expected Seto to force Yami to do the same. However Seto wasn't about to force it. Ignoring Mahaado as if he didn't catch what he wanted he wanted he said, "So, what is it you wanted to discuss?"

Mahaado wasn't happy that Seto wasn't going to force Yami said, "I was wanting to know about dinner. Are you planning a small set up for me and my family or a large set up for us all?"

"I hadn't given it much thought. But whatever you chose will be fine."

Mahaado was appalled that Seto hadn't given it any thought. "I believe it would be better to have a formal occasion. We could even discuss a few things over dinner."

Seto nodded. "That's fine, I'll be sure the staff knows."

Mahaado smirked, "Will the boy be there too?"

Seto frowned and asked, "You mean Mokuba? Of course, Why?"

"Well you stated that he's shy around strangers and since he's not officially family I just thought…"

Seto anger boiled, "He is family! He's my brother! He's been through hell in his life and that was the reason I was holding off on telling the world!"

"So, are you planning to host another New Years ball as you have in the past? Are you planning to reveal him then, perhaps?"

Seto was taken back by the question. He hadn't thought of it. "I'm not sure. But as you said we have done New Years every year so I see no reason not do it again this year. Though with this snow and the storm that's being predicted I'm unsure of exactly how many would be able to attend. Not everyone can travel such as yourself with the aid of magic."

"Is magic forbidden in this kingdom? I have visited many kingdoms in which it is."

"No, as far as I know its never been forbidden, I guess its just never really been popular or enough people that know enough magic to go around and teach it."

"Well I suppose if you wish I could arrange to have invitations sent out and transport any willing parties that can't get here on time or through the snow."

"That might not go over so well. Besides even if you sent out the invitations, it doesn't guarantee that anyone will know how to respond. Plus as you said some countries either don't believe in magic, don't like relying on magic or magic is forbidden. Unless you're positive that each country you invite will know how to respond to the invitation and is willing to either come on their own or with your help then don't send an invitation. Better yet how about your assistant work with Yami and together they can compile a list of countries to send invites too." 'I'd hate to waste your precious time and energy doing it.' Seto thought.

Then they started discussing what to eat for dinner. It turned out that Mahaado was not only an extremely picky eater but also a hard-core vegetarian. Which only made cooking for him even worse. Seto finally had to call his head chef Haddock in to discuss options. Haddock was a hard-core cook. He didn't like being around people like Mahaado that thought they were gods and people should bow down to him. Haddock only bowed to Seto as he was king and he liked working for Seto. Unlike Mahaado he didn't think he was god or any other kind of higher power. Gozaburo had thought that, but had beat Seto down to the point he never felt that way. Plus Yami helped to keep him grounded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba woke up and stretched. Then as he looked around he smiled seeing Varon sound to sleep with a book on his chest. He carefully got up and took a blanket off the bottom of the bed. Then he carefully placed it on Varon. Varon stirred a little but didn't wake up. Mokuba then got dressed and carefully and as quietly as he could, left the room and shut the door. Then he ran down the stairs to the coat closet. Seto temporarily had a bar put below the main one to allow Mokuba and Maura the chance to hang up their coats without help. He quickly put on his coat and shivered as he opened the door and the cold wind hit him. It seemed to have gotten colder and more snow seems to have piled up. He was scared to ask anyone but he wanted to find K.C.

Just outside the door were two guards who felt like they were going to freeze to death before their relief replacements took over in an hour. Due to the snow it was agreed that all guards would change out every hour so that no ones out in the snow for longer tan an hour at a time. The guards at the gate and door were the only ones on duty outside. Normally there'd be a lot more than 4 guards outside. But the gate was shut up tight and no one else was around.

K.C. never told Mokuba he was a page. Not that Mokuba would have known what that was. He tugged on one of the guards' jackets.

The guard looked down and glared at him, "What is it, kid?"

"I'm l'looking f-for K.C. H-he's a l-little older t-than me. Y-Yami s-said he was a p-page." Mokuba said.

The guard was surprised he didn't think the kid would even know what a page was, which he didn't. So, he gave Mokuba directions on how to get the building the pages lived in. It wasn't easy to find. The whole place was solid white. It had stopped snowing for the moment but Mokuba could tell by the dark clouds moving in that a storm was coming and that that's why it was getting colder. Finally he managed to make it to the building that the pages lived in. It was getting so crowed that Seto had been considering adding a second story or perhaps another building. But hadn't gotten to it.

Mokuba made his way there and knocked on the door. The door opened and one of the boy's there stared down at him, making Mokuba nervous. He then pulled the boy inside.

"Hey guys seems like we got a new recruit."

Another boy walked up, "It kinda weird isn't it? I mean why would the king hire a new page now? Besides I thought the castle was in lock down due to the storm."

"Kori's right Justin, besides isn't he a bit small to be a page? I can't judge if he's fit, just by just looking at him, not with the heavy coat on anyway. But I know one thing, he's a rich kid. Look at this coat, I'm not exactly up on the latest fashion but I do know that I've seen coats like this in the store and man are they expensive!"

K.C. woke to hearing arguing. He walked in to see what was going on when his eyes went wide seeing Mokuba. Then he could see a couple of the other kids shouting at him. a couple of others were shouting at them for shouting at Mokuba, who was standing against the wall like a whipped kid.

K.C. sighed and yelled, "Knock it off!"

Everyone turned to him.

"What's your problem K.C.? We were just examining the new recruit."

"Idiots, who in their right mind, would request to be a page in the middle of a blizzard? It's been snowing for days. When was the last time someone came here looking to be a page in the middle of winter? Everyone knows recruiting season and guard tryouts are in the spring."

"What's your point?" Justin snapped.

K.C. smirked, "My point, my point is that that is Mokuba. The kings kid."

At that the all froze and were wide eyed.

"W-what do we do?" Kori asked.

K.C. sighed, "I'm sure he's here to see me, so get lost and let me talk to him."

The others didn't need to be told twice, they took off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx

A/N: Sorry I wasn't aware that this chapter had been cut short. Someone who also read this on pointed out that somehow this got cut short. Sorry for putting the story on hold so long, I'll try to get more written soon.


	15. Chapter 272

K.C. walked over to Mokuba and asked, "So kid, why are you here?"

Mokuba looked over and saw the others though a ways away were watching and listening with intent. K.C. followed Mokuba's eyes and sighed, he understood the need for privacy and figured they'd have to leave to get any. So he took Mokuba's hand and was shocked when he opened the door to see that the storm was starting to move in. So they moved to what used to be an outhouse but no longer used or needed.

"Okay so now what are doing here?"

"I w-wanted to say I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to ups-set you."

KC sighed that wasn't what he expected.

"Y-you s-said I t-thought I w-was special, b-but I'm n-not. I've alw-ways been t-told I w-was a demon. H-here e-everyone s-say I'm a s-special b-but I'm n-not. I'm s-still a d-double j-jinks demon, I'm n-nothing b-but t-trouble." Although he was still a bit fuzzy on what it truly meant he did know that it at least partially meant he was trouble.

KC blinked "Who told you, you were a demon?" He'd never heard of such a thing.

"N-Noah and my s-stepmother."

Well that explained a lot. "Look I was just upset. You can't believe what they told you. From what you told me they never liked you to begin with. Look maybe when the snow melts or something we'll find a place to sit outside away from prying eyes and ears and tell each other everything without fear of anyone else hearing and not having to whisper. Maybe someday someone will be able to prove to you you're not a demon. And I was wrong to say you're not special. I'd say you're lucky and special in your own way. I never had so many people care about me the way you seem to. So if you forgive me I'll forgive you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and we'll even get the others together and we'll help teach you how to walk."

Mokuba cocked his head, "B-but I k-know how to walk."

"Yes, but you see people of royalty walk different."

"T-they do?"

"Haven't you ever watched how the king walks when he's like with you and when he's with someone of importance, like another king?"

Mokuba shook his head he'd never paid attention before.

"Well come on, let's go back." The storm just seemed to be getting worse.

As they looked out Mokuba feared he'd really never see his baby dragon again. KC took his hand and they made it back. He took his coat off and helped Mokuba with his.

"Hey guys, I'd like to formally introduce you all to Prince Mokuba."

Mokuba blinked and looked at him, no one ever called him that before.

Everyone quickly bowed down low.

Mokuba cocked his head confused as to why they were doing that.

KC looked at Mokuba and say "Well are you just going to make them stay like that or are you going to let them up." He knew even if he told them to stand and not be formal that they'd only listen to Mokuba.

"W-why are they doing that?"

"Why do think? You are royalty after all." Not realizing that Mokuba had never had any form of royal training or teaching.

"I am? W-what does that have t-to do with anyt-thing?"

KC was surprised, "You really don't know much do you?"

Mokuba flinched at that.

KC sighed realizing the boy had never had to deal with this before. "Just say, you may rise."

Mokuba thought it strange but felt it better to just do it than to argue, "Y-you may rise."

Everyone stood up and looked to KC for an explanation.

KC realized he'd have to tell them something. "Uh, well you all know that the king adopted Mokuba here. But it seems the king has yet to teach him the ways of royalty and he's never had to do anything before. I promised we'd help him at least learn to walk properly. I mean we've all seen how they walk. I mean we can do that can't we?"

They all thought it strange but hey it didn't hurt anything so they agreed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner was less than two hours away, but Seto felt he'd need that time to get Mokuba ready and prepare him for anything Mahaado may ask. But he wasn't in his room or the temporary playroom with his kitten. He found Yami as he'd finished a list up for the party with Mahaado's assistant.

"Yami have you seen Mokuba?"

"Not since breakfast why?"

"I wanted to discuss what he should and shouldn't tell Mahaado if he asks about something at dinner. I'm trying to think of everything he might possible ask and try to have an answer for Mokuba to give him."

"I don't know Seto. From what I've seen of Mahaado he'll ask a ton of questions. I'm not to sure Mokuba will be able to remember everything you tell him."

"I know but we'll just have to try and if all else fails I'll piss him off and answer for Mokuba. But first we have to find him."

"I can try a locator spell, I've been working on."

"Normally I wouldn't mind, but I have a feeling Mahaado can sense magic. If he got wind that we couldn't find Mokuba, I think he'd make it his job to find him then bring him to us like some kind of a trophy. No telling what kind of snide comments he'd make about us not being able to locate him."

"Yeah, your right. I didn't think of that."

Just then a guard walked up. "My king."

"Yes."

"I was about to return to my shift when I overheard you were looking for Master Mokuba."

"You know where he's at?" Yami asked.

"Well he said he was looking for a page. He never said why, but I told him where to go."

"Why would he be looking for a page?" Seto asked.

"I asked Varon to being in a page to talk with and be with Mokuba. I thought maybe with a kid a bit older than him he might find a friend and comfort. But it's strange they didn't exactly seem to hit it off like I'd hoped."

"Maybe they didn't but Mokuba decided he did want to be friends after all and went to talk to him."

"Yeah maybe."

"Well let's go before it gets too dark or the storm gets too bad. If it gets as bad as I've heard you and Yugi will need to find a way to put a shield barrier around the castle."

"I'll do that if possible after dinner. I'll talk with Yugi and we'll see what we can do. But what about Mahaado?"

"Well we'll just have to live with what ever comments he may have as I don't know what else to do. I don't like the feeling of no guards on duty period and if it gets much worse that's what it'll be. I know, I know logically with a storm this bad no one would enter the castle and can't with the large steal door shut and locked, but I'd make me feel better to have guards out."

"It's okay Seto. You've always had a slight fear like that. I'll work on it after dinner. First let's go see about Mokuba."


	16. Chapter 273

"Okay now try again." KC said.

"W-why do I have t-to have b-books on my head."

"We explained this," Mike another page said, "It's to help make sure you stand up straight."

Mokuba still couldn't understand how walking with books on his head was going to help him stand up straight. But he couldn't get them to explain it any better so he decided to stop asking and try again. He started forward again with his eyes closed arms out just like they told him. This time he hit the wall and the book fell off but a bucket they had fell on his head.

The others were all laughing then suddenly they all shut up as the door opened.

Mokuba looked up and wondered what happened. Did they leave? But why did they stop laughing. He couldn't hear the door open with the bucket on his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami used his magic to place a small barrier around him and Seto so they could move about outside like there was no storm or snow.

"There's still two hours till dinner perhaps you should talk to Yugi when we get back instead. It seems this storm is just getting worse. It may be too much for you after dinner and if Mahaado chooses to want to talk which may or may not happen. I'm hoping he'll want to spend time with his family but since he seems more interested in putting his nose into our business who knows."

"I'm sure Yugi and I can do something before its time for me to get ready."

"Are you sure you're up for it, I mean after what happened with that spell on Mokuba…"

Yami smiled, "Don't worry Seto, I'll be okay. Besides I won't be working alone. It'll be easy with Yugi doing half the work."

"Good I don't want to have to deal with worrying about you and having to deal with Mahaado."

"I'm sure he'll be busy with his family." Yami said as he opened the door.

They heard laughter immediately stop after they walk in. Everyone turns and gasps before immediately dropping to the floor in a bowing position. They looked around and saw a kid with a bucket on his head and books near him and couldn't help but wonder what they doing here.

Yami looked around and said, "We need to speak to KC."

KC stood but kept his head down. "Yes, sir."

"We were told that Mokuba came here."

Without speaking or moving KC pointed to the kid with a bucket on his head. Seto and Yami looked at each other thinking it was strange but Yami just shrugged and so with a sigh Seto walked over and pulled the bucket off the kids head.

Mokuba shook his head happy to be rid of the bucket. However he sensed someone behind him. He was afraid to turn around and started to shake slightly.

Seto was happy but slightly unhappy that the boy was frightened.

He rubbed the kids back into his hair "It's okay kiddo it's only me. You're not in trouble."

Mokuba turned and seeing it was Seto threw his arms around his chest. Seto simply hugged back.

Yami looked at KC "Would you mind explain what he's doing here?"

"Oh, um well he came to talk to me, well we didn't exactly hit it off and I guess he wanted to change that as he came here. We talked and made up. Then since it seemed he'd never had any kind of formal training I got the others together and well we were trying to teach him to walk properly."

"Why? So you could laugh and make fun of him?" Yami asked anger seeping into his voice.

"What?" KC snapped his head up looking at Yami. "No, no sir, not at all. We were just playing and trying to help."

Yami just looked at him not at all convinced.

Mokuba had only been startled and didn't like someone sneaking up on him. So of course he was frightened. He pulled back and looked up at Seto and smiled, "I-it's okay big brother. T-they were t-trying to help."

Seto wasn't any more sure they weren't making fun of the boy than Yami was but wasn't about to question it at this point. "Well regardless of that, we have to get going, I have things I need to talk to you about. We're having dinner with Mahaado and his family and we need to discuss something's. I know it won't easy to remember everything I'm going to tell you so I'll make the answers as simple as possible."

"Okay big brother." Seto then helped him up and he and Yami helped him into his winter things.

KC stepped forward before Seto could pick Mokuba up for their trek back to the castle. "Sir, I-I was wrong. If you'd like for me to look after… Master Mokuba," He had to pause remembering who Mokuba really was and he needed the title of Master or Prince otherwise Seto and Yami would have his hide for disrespect. "I swear to you in the name of the dragons that we were not trying to make fun of him. We thought he might like to have a little fun with us and we could help teach him a few things we've learned from watching and being around royalty."

"I see, well we shall discuss this another time in the future." Yami said.

Seto didn't comment he just picked Mokuba up who waved bye to his new friends and Yami created a barrier around them to walk in the snow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I just got a review on another site where the person thought I made a mistake when in earlier chapters I referred to Katsuya then later to Wheeler. In case no one else caught it, it wasn't a mistake just two different characters!


	17. Chapter 274

Seto was doing his best to try to help Mokuba remember what to tell and not to tell when asked. It was going easier than he expected it to as he tried to keep as many facts as he could.

"Now again what do you tell him when he asked how we met?"

"I f-found you and y-you w-were hurt and I w-was l-living in my cave and t-took care of you there. I r-ran away from my s-step m-mothers house b-because t-they w-were m-mean to me. I-is that right, Seto? Why are w-we lying?"

Seto should have known he'd ask that. "Well you see kiddo, technically what I did could be considered kidnapping and I'm sure Mahaado is anxious to throw that in my face and cause trouble."

Mokuba cocked his head he understood about half that.

Seto saw the look, "What?"

Not wanting to admit he didn't really understand what was said he shook his head.

Seto by now had learned to read the boy's expression over what he actually said or did. "I'm not upset. I don't want you to be afraid to ask me something. If you have a question or don't understand what me or someone else has said or done I don't want you to be afraid to come to me and ask me. I'm sure there are a few questions like what Noah was really doing that I might not want to answer. But knowing you have to get the answers from other people because I stubbornly refused to tell you hurts. I'm not blaming you for it. It's the natural curiosity of a child."

'Especially one like you that has seen little of the real world always locked in your own.'

"R-really?"

"Yes, I can't promise you that I can or will be able to answer all your questions. But I can promise that I will try harder to at least give you some kind of an answer or find a way to get you an answer."

At that Mokuba smiled and hugged him tight. 'Seto's so nice. He didn't lie and say he knew everything like my stepmother did.'

Almost as if Seto had heard Mokuba's mentioning of his stepmother Seto said, "Unlike your stepmother who didn't want to know you were around, I do want to know you're around. I love you so much. I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

"Th-thank you Seto!"

"Now I don't normally approve of lying, but this is what is called a white lie. Don't ask why it's called that, it just is. It's something told when you just don't want to hurt someone's feelings. It's also for like cases like this, where it's none of the other person's business what the truth is. But there's no other way to get around it. Mahaado is determined to get the truth one way or the other. I'd rather us lie to him and give him an answer than to have him ask other people and no telling what they will tell him. It could be the truth or it could be what they heard through rumors and those rumors could exaggerate and be totally wrong and make it seem like I'm a monster or something."

Mokuba giggled, though he didn't understand all of what Seto said he got enough out of it to understand. He figured it meant that if he screwed up and said the wrong thing Mahaado might force him to go back to his stepmothers and he didn't want that.

"Seto, what does kidnapping mean?"

Seto sighed, it seemed he would have to go back and explain what he had just explained!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Yami meanwhile found Yugi organizing things.

"I'd have though you'd have had it all organized by now."

"Oh I did, but then Master Dartz has been kind enough to send Krystyn with copies he made of his spell books and scrolls. She told me that he'd been working on magically copying them all just for us to use. She said he specifically asked me to be sure that you had the chance to read them. Well since the spells are all in magical scrolls and even Krystyn said that his magic may be great but she couldn't guarantee with it being magically copied that it'd last forever. So I know that scrolls are more troublesome for you especially when your forced to travel. So I thought I'd just copy all the scrolls by hand and put them in tow books one for you and one for me."

"Isn't that a bit much Yugi?"

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it in the end. I'll have the spells memorized. And it'll save you the trouble of having to worry about and keep up with scrolls."

At that Yami laughed, "I get it, I get it. It's all right. I understand, you don't want anymore scrolls returned damaged in someway. I always take good care of them but sometimes…"

"Oh it's all right." Yugi quickly corrected not wanting Yami to think he was upset about the few that were torn up. Sure he was angry at the time, but he knew Yami didn't do it intentionally. He was just glad Yami wasn't angry with him for mentioning it. He dug around his desk and cam up with a big spell book. "I found these books at a magic shop on the way back from Master Dartz place they were magic books but they were blank, they were according to the man at the shop made specifically for magic users to safely place their spells in. I'm still stunned that after everything that happened in the battle with Pandora that Master Dartz invited me to train with him!"

Yami laughed, "It's more likely he wants you as a my replacement. You see he's angry that I keep turning him down about going to stay and train there and live there permanently. He can't understand that I want to be here, with and for Seto and now more importantly to see Mokuba and Maura grow up."

"Well he hasn't asked me yet and though it might be nice to stay and train, I'm not sure I'm ready to just pack up and more there permanently."

"I think he would have but Krystyn knows not everyone can pick up and move. I'm guessing Dartz was the kind of person who had few friends and for some reason no feelings when it comes to things like responsibility and family. He feels that learning magic and taking over for him, are the most important and the only important thing in this world. I never understood how Krystyn put up with him all these years."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Well here I bought a bunch of small magical spell books and have a lot of the scrolls copied."

Yami flipped through them, "Yugi you didn't do all these by hand did you?"

"Yeah, their not bad are they? You can read them, can't you?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with the writing itself," At that Yugi sighed with relief, "Yugi there are six books here all written out. This must have taken you months!"

"I'm a fast writer. It was good exercise for me brain really. I thought about casting a copy spell but since that's the reason I'm having to copy it I was a bit afraid to do that. Most of the spells are short so it wasn't that hard. I alternated colors between blue and black and used red to mark a line between spells. Um, would you mind if I borrowed the spell book the king got you for Christmas? I'd like to copy it."

"After all you've done for me in the past, plus helping Mokuba out and now all of this how could I refuse! I'll see about sending Mokuba or someone down with it tonight."

"Thanks, oh I forgot to ask why you were here. We got sidetracked a little."

"Oh I almost forgot myself. You know about the blizzard raging outside now, right?"

"Yes, I've heard it's getting worse by the minute."

"Well we want to try to shield the castle from it as best as we can. Not just for our safety but the safety of everyone in the castle. Ideally I'd love to protect the whole country or at least the whole town. But I know that's not going to happen. Even combined it'd be too much trouble to really do. But another reason is we're planning a New Years party and we're afraid that the storm might interfere with it. Plus I can tell Mahaado is itching to show off. But the problem I fear is that once he leaves the spell would go with him and who know what damage the storm suddenly being released from a shield might cause!"

"I can understand that. Well I can't right this moment, if we're going to do this I'll need to look for a spell or find a way to contact Master Dartz and see what spell he suggests. In the meantime here's a spell that will open a special doorway to a magical world. In that world there are glowing rocks. These rocks can retain a great deal of power. If we can get a lot of these rocks and cast a spell on them and then bury them around the castle wall it will create a barrier to keep the storm out. This way it won't strain us trying to keep the barrier up. I don't really know a lot other than these rocks are made to hold, retain and strengthen any spell placed upon them."

"Thanks, Yugi I'll go study this and let you know when I have the rocks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x -x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry I know new chapters are few and far between, please don't give up! There is a lot more to come including the ball! I wanted to get this chapter out to you as it's 9-23 and that means it's my Birthday!! I promise no more months between chapters if I can get out of it.


	18. Chapter 275

Bakura at this point _really, really_ wished the king would allow him the right to fire people! But he knew that the odds were the king would never grant anyone that right. He found Honda sitting in a chair sleeping at the end of the maze.

Honda hated this assignment and with the snow wasn't about to patrol it. But with his chair at the only entrance/exit into or out of the castle he felt it was the best place to stay. This way no one could get by him going in or out.

Bakura kicked the back of his chair making him fall forward on his face in the snow.

Honda was instantly woken and quickly picked up his gun and raised it at the person in front of him only to lower it seeing Bakura. "What the hell did you do that for? I'm on duty what more do you want for nothing!"

"What I want? What I want is your ass on a stick! But you're not my problem anymore."

Honda smirked, "Let me guess, Conner and Eagan ran and told the king what I said and so know I'm fired or something?"

"Or something. The king hasn't said a word to me. Conner and Eagan told me he made no protest to your being dragged away. So obviously…"

"Obviously Master King Kaiba didn't train him well enough. The Master King was great! He was a powerful and fine leader! I was proud to serve under him! I was so happy the day he pinned the Alamainian Metal of Valor on my chest."

"You, got the Alamainian Metal of Valor? I knew we'd had a few minor battles under the Master Kings rule but I never knew he'd given out such an award to anyone."

"Yes, as he was pinning it to my chest he said I showed great courage and heroism in battle! That I saved not just his life but that of many others as well. It wasn't a major battle just a mild skirmish but several knights had already been killed and many others wounded. I took it upon myself to disobey orders to stay put and somehow without being killed I managed to make it behind enemy lines and took out some of their catapults and snipers. Everyone was impressed I got through it all without a scratch."

"So what exactly is your problem with King Kaiba? Too much peace for you? I'm sure if you really felt that way about it you could have requested a transfer the one of our allies army that I've heard often have trouble."

"I knew the Master King was training his son he just didn't train him well enough! He's too lax and cares too much for family. The Master King had no feelings like that. He did what was needed. He went so far as to take his own infant son and give him away so that he could concentrate on training King Kaiba. He didn't want or need him around. He also allowed the King and Master Yami to become close. Have you seen how King Mahaado treats his assistant? That's the way the Master King always treated his assistants and staff. He was never friends or friendly with them. He'd fall apart if there was any major battle! He's always worrying over that brat, even more now that he's here and not just out there somewhere."

"I see. Well in that case I understand perfectly."

Honda's eyes shinned thinking Bakura truly understood.

"Until further notice you will report to Connor for any assignments other than here in the maze."

Honda's jaw dropped. "But Connor is the head of the Guards!"

"I am well aware of who he is. I assure you it's temporary."

Honda sighed in relief thinking Bakura did care what happened to him and did understand and was willing to hand over Knight leadership back to him. "I shall await news." Honda said in a salute."

Bakura simply nodded his head. He didn't know what Honda was all happy for. If anything by the time he finished talking with the king he'd be lucky if reassignment was all he got!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura found Seto trying to teach Mokuba some basic table manners in the form of salad fork, dinner fork, soup spoon and desert spoon. He wasn't having a lot of success.

"Excuse me my king, Might I have a word with you, alone?" Bakura asked not wanting Mokuba to hear.

"Mokuba why don't you run along upstairs and see if Yami's returned yet and see if he needs any help with anything. Try not to get dirty."

"Okay big brother."

Mokuba hearing that Bakura wanted to talk to Seto alone didn't argue. It's not like Seto told him to get lost or run along and play somewhere or sit there till he returned.

After Mokuba left Seto took Bakura to a room not far from there and sat down while Bakura stood next to the fireplace. There was a fire place in almost every room of the castle.

"What seems to be the problem Bakura?"

Bakura sighed, "It's Honda."

"Again? What did he do this time?"

Though Bakura had told the other guards and knights not to tell about Honda's rant that got him his first reprimand after this incident Bakura told Seto all about it and about all he'd just been told and what action he took.

Seto sighed as he got up and looked out the window. "So he's that impressed with Mahaado? To the point that he feels that he's a lot like my father?"

"Apparently, sir. I think he believes I feel the same way as I simply commented that I understood what he was saying. I happen to disagree with him but I felt it best not to tell him this."

"Yes, I understand. I'll deal with it. You're dismissed."

Bakura bowed and left.

Seto was sad to lose Honda. He always seemed like the perfect knight. He was very skilled and highly trained and his father gave him high praises, which for his father was saying something. His father didn't usually give praise lightly. To be able to impresses him that highly Seto felt was a great accomplishment. So he saw no need when he took over to change any of the staff or guards. Well okay there were a couple of maids that tended to his father that he hated and his _needs_, in more ways than one. His first act was to reassign them to help the guards and now he suspects that they tend to Duke and who knows how many other guards' _needs_. They were disappointed that he didn't want them to stick around and tend to his _needs_. But he didn't want to be a slut and screw everything that walked liked his father. Then there were a couple bulldozer maids that tended to him. He reassigned them to laundry and dusting unused rooms. It kept them busy and out of his hair. Then hearing a new king had been crowned a flood of new people came seeking jobs. New people were hired and he happened upon a couple of very pretty young women looking for work and seeking laundry or kitchen detail as they knew those were low lying positions and possibly more openings. However he took a liking to them and had guards escort them to the royal chamber off the throne room. Both feared what was to come knowing the kind of man the last king was. However Seto came in with Yami and the women were surprised when they were asked to consider personal maid positions. They jumped at the chance. So far few have caused as great a problem as Honda had lately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Seto was walking he found Mahaado talking to his adviser. He approached him.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt."

"Ah, King Kaiba, to what do I owe the honor?"

"I want to discuss Maura."

"Oh, yes I suppose you heard she refused me when I asked her to come and live with me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you think perhaps we could work out some form of an arrangement?"

"I'm sorry but she's not my problem. My brother adopted her and I don't think he's willing to let her go."

"And you just allow this to take place?"

Seto shrugged, "Not a lot for me to do about it. He has the right to do it if he pleases. I am simply on the paper as a guardian nothing more."

"Then if you have no love for her help me convince her to return with me!"

"I'm sorry but as I said it's not my place, but I do feel that if she does not with to go with someone who believes it's fine to hit children then I don't believe she should go."

"She disrespected me! I had to teach her a lesson."

"I have what you might consider a proposition. I'm not sure how you will feel about it…" Seto said changing the subject. If it kept going he might have lost his temper and destroyed any chance of peace!

"By all means ask away."

"I have a former head knight that's been causing a lot of trouble recently and was just demoted to guard for hi attitude."

"How does this affect me?"

"I realize he'd be no replacement for Maura but the person in question feels that you are his new ideal King. He feels I am not worthy to be a king." 'My father pretty much felt the same way.' Seto thought.

"Really, never even meeting me before and already feels I am his perfect ideal king?"

"So I've heard."

"Where might I find this man?"

"He should still be on duty in the maze. If you wish I can escort you there and if you agree we may have him in exchange for allowing Maura to remain here but giving her a means to visit."

"I don't see why not. Shall we?" Mahaado said gesturing for Seto to lead the way.


	19. Chapter 276

Seto and Mahaado found Honda happily walking back and forth in front of the maze.

Honda couldn't wait to hear back from Bakura. He just knew any minute now he'd return with the news that he'd been reinstated as head knight. He then sensed someone and turned holding his weapon but then lowered it saluting.

Seto though wasn't sure if Honda was saluting him or Mahaado.

"How may I be of service?" Honda asked surprised that the King would bring Mahaado. 'Oh god! Maybe he wants to praise and reinstate me in front of the this other King.'

Mahaado looked him over, "So I understand you admire me."

"Oh yes sir!"

Mahaado smiled, "I see, you know nothing about me. I could be an ogre."

"I don't believe that for an instant sir!"

Mahaado was very impressed with this. He knew for a fact that his own guards and knights do refer to him as an ogre. Though none would ever admit to it of course. "King Kaiba and I have been in discussion and seeing as how you don't seem to like it here how would you feel about joining my army?"

Honda's eyes went wide, then he turned to Seto and asked, "Is, is this for real sire?"

"As real as you want it to be. If you do wish to join that is your choice."

Honda smiled and bowed to Mahaado and said, "It will be an honor to serve you, your majesty."

"Well before you go anywhere there are a few conditions that must be met first. First you must find someone to replace you for the rest of your shift. Dog boy will work if you can't find any volunteers. Next make certain Connor is aware of your leaving so he may rearrange the guards shifts to exclude you. The only other condition is you _must_ take everything that belongs to you. There is no returning for it. If something is left behind it will be throw out. If you have any family you should let them know where you are headed so that they may decide whether to stay here or move closer to you."

Seto knew Honda had a sibling somewhere he didn't know where. It wasn't in any records so he wasn't sure if the sibling still lived. He'd also heard rumors he'd knocked a girl up once but as there hadn't been any word of him having a child or woman coming around complaining he'd knocked her up, he wasn't even sure if it was true or not. The kingdom kept a record of all possible family members and their location when possible in case of an emergency. Which was why learning Bakura _had_ a brother came as a surprise as he'd indicated on his files he was an only child.

Mahaado thought it strange at first when he first heard Seto mention he wanted to add conditions. He was about to complain and protest that they'd never agreed to any conditions. But he was glad he didn't as after hearing Seto's conditions he couldn't argue. He realized that the conditions were very reasonable and didn't affect him. He also wondered why Seto would refer to someone as a dog boy. But pushing that aside he motioned for his assistant Dylan and whispered something to him and he nodded understanding.

"My assistant Dylan shall escort you and when you are ready he shall take you to our kingdom."

"You-you mean now? Today?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Honda said quickly leaving.

Seto had a feeling that since Mahaado came from a kingdom of magic that Honda's fantasy of a dream life will be turned upside-down. He didn't know for sure but he had a strong suspicion that most likely everyone who works for Mahaado has magic. But since Honda wasn't happy here and wanted nothing more than to cause trouble and practically jumped for joy being offered to go to Mahaado's kingdom, Seto saw no reason to voice this concern.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Honda jumped for joy as he raced to tell Connor who was greatly surprised. He knew the person next in line for Honda's shift was playing cards so he agreed to get him to go ahead and start his shift early and just move everyone else's shifts up.

Then he ran to the Knight's barracks where his stuff was as he hadn't been forced out.

"So what's going on? You finally moving to the guards barracks?" Eagan asked.

"Nope I'm going to join King Mahaado's army."

"That's a joke right?"

"Nope." Honda said putting the last of his things in a bag but frowned listening to the other laugh. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You really don't get it do you?" Eagan asked. "Idiot, he's from a kingdom of magic users. What the hell makes you think you'll last a day in that kingdom?"

"I know King Kaiba has most likely praised me and told of all my wonderful qualities and my loyalty over the years and that is why he's asking me to join his army. I'm positive he will make me second in command of the knights and someday I will be running the place."

That got even more laughs.

"You're delusional! There's no way in hell they are going to bring in a newbie no matter their rank from another kingdom and instantly get that high a rank."

"Just watch me!"

Dylan who was waiting outside overheard everything and he too shook his head thinking what an idiot Honda was. He walked in without a word and asked, "Are you ready to leave now?"

Honda gathered his things and said, "Yes, sir. Ready when you are!" Though he wondered how were they going to get there with a snow storm coming. His question was answered when a portal appeared.

Mahaado had several countries to visit some that didn't take kindly to his showing up unannounced. Which was why he came by carriage.

Honda stepped though and found the place was slightly warm which he found odd. Then looking around he saw nothing but white surrounding him.

Dylan appeared behind him and said, "There has been a lot of snow for quite some time. Master keeps a special shield around the castle year round. It regulates the temperature so it is never too hot or too cold. Follow me please."

Honda was amazed. The place was HUGE!

"Everyone attention this is Honda, he was a knight of the Kingdom of Draglor and kingdom of non-magic users. Which is why the King has requested that you all keep your magic to yourself. Any one caught disobeying and using their magic on our new recruit will have a face to face talk with the king."

Honda was surprised to see them all kinda look away in what seemed to be fear! And did he say use their magic on him? He didn't want to believe what the others told him might be true.

"Trip here is the leader of the knights. Chovance here is the leader of the guards. Unlike your kingdom we do not have a ton of knights. We have 10, the knights of the round."

'Wow, I am going to be a knight of the round! I've read about them they are said to be the best of the best from around the world!'

"Chovance, will show you to your quarters and tomorrow will give you, your first assignment."

Honda blinked, "Excuse me? Didn't you say he was a guard? I was the head of the Knights of Draglor! I demand to be a member of the knights of 10!"

"Then you should have stayed in Draglor and listened to your friends. You unlike what you had in your head are now the lowest of the low. Besides that the knights of 10 are not just the bravest and strongest, they are also the strongest of all the magic users in the country. Being that you have no magic you will be lucky to get above the ranking of dog walker. You are the first and only person to ever be allowed into this army with no magic within you. I believe your special training that King Kaiba talked about was the reason he allowed you here. To help train our guards and knights in combat in case they are unable to use magic. But don't misunderstand the Masters goodwill. You will never be allowed into the knight of 10. You will be lucky if you advance in rank at all. We rarely use conventional weapons such as guns here. Mostly we rely on magic. Now go, I must return to my Masters side." Then he placed what looked to Honda like a coin on the back of his neck. "Now this will instantly tell the King is anyone disobeys his orders."

Everyone just grumbled not happy.

"Chovance, show our new guest where he's to bunk."

Chovance nodded and Honda saw all these lavish quarters and that was just the outside he couldn't wait to see what his looked like. They passed one that the door was open and it was huge. When they came to his room though he was stunned, it wasn't much bigger than a broom closet.

"Are you sure this is it? What about all those big rooms?"

"Taken, we weren't expecting any new recruits all the other rooms are filed." Chovance lied. There were plenty of rooms larger available. But Honda was low man on the totem pole and generally disliked since the King was allowing him to join the army and him having no magic what so ever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Dylan meanwhile again gave them a stern warning. "The King has specifically said that anything you wish to do to our new recruit must be non-magical. That is why the shield was placed on him. The King is not forbidding any pranks of anything you wish to do to make his new life here hell it just can't be done with magic. The shield is to protect him from magic attacks intentional or accidental. Any attacks intentional or accidental will result in extreme punishment."

"So as long as we don't use magic and don't kill him or beat him within an inch of his life we pretty much have free rein?" A guard asked.

"This is why I have been repeating my orders to you over and over as you all are think headed! No magic and no beatings! Non-life threatening pranks and harassment are acceptable. Trip I leave you in charge. You and Chovance will take the most severe punishment if something happens."

Trip wasn't happy but said, "Yes, sir I understand. We won't kill him."

Dylan sighed and only hoped they listened, he hated having to repeat himself but they all seemed to just ignore everything he'd said. He'd left the portal he'd used to bring Honda here opened and turned and left through it. The only thing he thought was Honda should have stayed and tried to regain favor in his own kingdom instead of hoping for a better life in another.


	20. Chapter 277

Honda had never been so miserable in his life! First his room was the size of a bread box and after looking around the castle a bit he had the distinct feeling that that punk had lied to him and given him the worse room in the place. Well soon he'd had more jokes and pranks played on him than he'd ever had in his life! Even when he was just a lowly page he didn't have this much trouble. But he wasn't, as they might think, stupid! The main reason he'd never had so many pranks pulled as it had always been the other way around. He'd always do it the pages before they even thought about doing it to him. He'd teach these punks who's in control. They may be right and due to not having magic he might not rise in rank, but he wasn't going to just sit around and wall-o in misery like it seemed everyone wanted him too. No they would either come to hate him or respect him and right now he didn't care which. Plus if they did use any of their magic on him he has the satisfaction of know that even if they kill or maim him with their magic they will get into major trouble.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the castle Seto had a feeling Mahaado was waiting for him to regret giving up Honda and begging him to reconsider that he hadn't meant their deal. Well that was too bad as Seto had no intention of doing so. Nope Honda was way to eager and never acknowledged him as his King before he left so as far as Seto was concerned this was fitting punishment. If he's not happy too bad so sad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba went to the family room to find Yami writing a spell down from his book.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"N-Nothing, Seto w-was trying to t-teach me about table m-manners and s-something to do w-with different f-forks and s-spoons."

Yami just smiled, he too remembered always hating having to learn that stuff.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh well you see we want to place a shield around the castle to protect it from the bad snow storm that's coming in. But it'll put too much stain on both me and Yugi if we try to maintain it ourselves. So I need these magic rocks to put the spell on and place them around the castle and those rocks will project a shield and protect the castle."

Mokuba cocked his head, he understood about half of that.

Yami didn't notice as he said, "I'm writing down this spell so that I can close the portal to that world safely and still reopen it without having to take the book."

"C-can I help?"

Yami smiled, "Sure you can help me collect the rocks."

Mokuba smiled, he couldn't wait.

But then Maura came running into the room. "Yami look my sister Jasmine gave me this cool necklace and my sister Diana gave me this dress. They said they wanted me to wear them to dinner tonight."

"That's great Maura, but try not to get it too dirty so you can wear it to the ball."

"Oh no, they said they have a really pretty one that they won't show me to wear to the party."

"Oh well that's wonderful." Mostly cause they had not gone shopping for anything in the way of clothes for her since Yami brought her home. Yami had made a special trip to town when it was clear she was staying permanently and since she had been wearing a sweater around the castle he just got her a couple of coats and another sweater or two but that was all. He never anticipated a party so soon and just hadn't gotten around to taking her shopping for anything fancy for a party.

"Yeah they said it comes from that high class country of Parie! So what are you doing?"

Yami explained to her the same thing he did Mokuba. Mokuba was slightly jealous that it seemed she understand everything he said.

"Oh can I go and help collect them?"

"I don't know, I don't want you to get your dress dirty."

"Oh it'll be fine, if their magic rocks surely they want be in mud or anything."

Well Yami couldn't argue with her there. The book seemed to indicate it was a simple rock garden no mud or anything. "All right."

"Yeah!"

Mokuba wondered if that meant he wasn't going to get to go now since Yami always seemed to connect more with Maura than with him.

Yami chanted and soon a portal appeared. Before he could say anything Maura started in the portal, "Maura wait a minute."

Mokuba moved closer as Maura disappeared inside the portal, Yami sighed in relief when he could see her and she waved.

Yami turned and spotted Mokuba and said, "Oh Mokuba I'm sorry I forgot you were here. Would you do me a favor?"

Mokuba nodded but at the same time was sad and depressed seeing that Yami was only going to take Maura.

"Will you take this book down to Yugi? I promised he could borrow it for a while."

Mokuba simply nodded and took the book that was handed to him and he held it close to his chest. He wasn't going to cry because he knew the moment Maura asked to go he wouldn't be.

Yami frowned, "What's wrong? You look upset?"

Before Mokuba could say anything Maura poked her head out and said, "Yami, are you coming or not?"

At the Yami turned to look at her and Mokuba just turned to leave. Yami looked back he could see Mokuba seemed upset but he didn't understand why.

"Yami!"

Maura once again knocked his thoughts out of his head. And he shook his head deciding he'd find out the reason for Mokuba's depression later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Mokuba left his only thoughts were how this only confirmed what he'd always believed. Yeah Yami told him that if they were both in trouble Yami'd always save him first. Well Mokuba was so happy just to hear him say that that it didn't really dawn on him till later that he said he wouldn't like it. That he cared for both and would do everything he could to save them both. Mokuba got to thinking about that and realized if they were both in trouble and Maura happened to be closer…ah hell who was he kidding he knew no matter what Yami would go to her first. No matter how many times Yami might try to tell him otherwise he knew that if they were both in trouble Seto would always save him and then maybe save Maura. Yami would always save Maura first and then try to save him.

He went to Yugi's room and knocked, when no one answered he carefully opened the door and looked around. He thought it strange that no one seemed to be around. He decided to just leave the book and go.

Just as he got the desk he saw a strange glow behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yes Parie and Paris are the same but you always hear it pronounce Parie and since I didn't want to use Paris as this is an alternate universe I chose to use Parie.


	21. Chapter 278

Yugi was startled as he saw movement in his room. He relaxed when he saw it was Mokuba. He allowed the portal to close. He like Yami could tell the boy was upset and seeing the book in his hand he had the distinct feeling that it had something to do with Yami. He'd heard that there were some problems between them and it'd increased two fold since Maura showed up.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Mokuba shook his head.

"Come on, please tell me I promise I won't tell Yami."

Mokuba looked at him in surprise.

Yugi smiled, "It wasn't that hard to guess who the problem was with. That's the book I asked to borrow from him."

Mokuba nodded, that made sense. But at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted Seto to know. He was sure Yugi would keep his word and not tell Yami, but that didn't mean he wouldn't turn around and tell Seto who would in turn tell or rather yell at Yami. Not that he didn't think Yami deserved to be yelled at for breaking his world, he just knew Seto would turn it to be Maura's fault when to him it wasn't her fault. Yami could have taken them both with him instead of just her. Mokuba was glad Yami only gave his world and hadn't made a promise. Though he wasn't happy about a broken word it wasn't exactly the same as a promise.

"Come on what happened?"

Mokuba shook his head, no he'd rather no one know.

"Okay, well did Yami say anything about how long I can borrow his book?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"I see. Well I'm looking for a spell to help put in the magic rocks. To create the barrier."

At the name magic rocks Mokuba's head lowered telling Yugi all he needed. To try distract him a little he asked, "Did Yami explain what the barrier is for?"

"A little."

'Finally!' Yugi thought getting Mokuba to say something to him. "What did he say?"

"S-something about rocks and a b-barrier thingy."

Yugi smiled, realizing the boy obviously didn't understand. "Then how about I make it simple."

He had a suit of armor that had been in the room collecting dust and instead of asking it moved he just learned to use it too as a place to hang stuff. He was given his own office he wasn't going to start complaining over things he could learn to live with. By the time Yami asked about it and if he wanted him to get some guards to move it Yugi had grown used to it and thought of it sorta like a companion and didn't feel so alone. He could talk to the statue and even if it was inanimate it made him feel better to talk whatever it is out.

He walked over to it and pointed at the shield. "Now this is a shield, I know you like Jousting so you know what they do with it right?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Okay now, think of this covering the castle. But we will make it so it will be invisible." Seeing Mokuba cock his head, he had feeling the boy didn't know the word, so he said, "Invisible means you won't be able to really see it but with the snow you'll see a something. There's a blizzard which is like a bad thunderstorm but with snow. Understand?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded, much to Yugi's relief he wasn't sure he could have explained it any other way.

He walked over and took a rock off his desk. "Yami is collecting Magic rocks and these rocks go around the castle to protect it from the snow and in the future bad storms. I've just got to find the right spell. I swear it's almost as bad to locate as it was when I was still learning my finding spell."

At that Mokuba blinked and his depression temporarily wiped away as he excitedly leaned forward and asked, "Did y-you ever get b-better at finding things?"

Yugi blinked and was a little nervous at the expression of awe on the boy's face and the sudden mood change and said, "Uh, yeah I can find just about anything. I'm sure whatever it is you lost I can find it. So um is this thing you lost somewhere in the castle?"

Mokuba shook his head slowly and sadly, then with his head down, he sat down and said, "I-I haven't t-told anyone w-what happened with Noah, but he, he threw m-my baby dragon into the woods."

Yugi put his arm around the boy and said, "Will you tell me what happened?"

Between tears and sometimes barley audible Yugi got the story of what happened between Mokuba and Noah when he was at Ryo's.

Yugi helped to dry to boy's tears then led him over to a map and asked, "So can you give me an idea as to where Ryo's place is?"

Mokuba looked up at him and said, "Y-you'll h-help m-m-me?"

Yugi ruffled his hair, "Of course I will silly."

"B-but don't you have to look for that s-spell for Yami?"

Yugi smiled and said "Yeah, but there's still time and even if there wasn't, I'd still help you."

Mokuba smiled and hugged him, Yugi gladly hugged back.

Mokuba pulled away and looked at the map and though it was a bit confusing and had no houses on it he could only make out one thing he knew. He pointed and said, "T-that's my cave!"

"How long does it take you to get to your cave?"

Mokuba thought for a minute, "N-not to long from my old house, but a w-while from Ryo's."

Yugi thought for a moment. "Wait isn't there a pond or something not far from your stepmother's place?"

Mokuba nodded and looked at the map and Yugi pointed to a pond closest to what Mokuba believes is his cave.

"Well if this is your cave and this is the pond near your old home then I'd guess this clearing would probably be Ryo's place. Any idea where it might be?"

Mokuba looked at the map and pointed to a corner. "I'd g-guess about h-here. W-we were on the s-side of the barn."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, that'd made sense."

After studying the map a bit they were distracted when there was a knock on the door.

"Yugi? Are you in?"

Mokuba's eyes widen hearing it was Yami and quickly ran past Yugi who turned to watch him go and hide under his desk. It wasn't till he was hiding that Mokuba realized he was still holding the book.

Yugi just shook his head then turned and said, "Come in."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: What?! Another Chapter so soon! Well let's just say I'm in the mood. So more is coming shortly.


	22. Chapter 279

Yami walked in and looked around.

"Can I help you with something?" Yugi asked.

"Oh well something seemed wrong with Mokuba when I asked him to bring the book I promised you could borrow down, while I went to collect the magic rocks." Yami said holding up several medium sized sacks.

"Ah, you-you shouldn't have done all that alone." Yugi said avoiding the first question. He hated to lie to his friend but Mokuba hid when he found out it was Yami so Yugi didn't want to lose the boy's trust by telling on him.

Yami smiled and said, "Oh no, I didn't do all of this alone. Maura came with me and she was a great help."

"Wait," Yugi said confused, "How long between the time you wrote the spell out on paper and the time you used it? You know it's dangerous to write spells on anything but magic paper for a long length of time."

Yami waved away the concern, "I just finished copying the spell when Maura came in. She asked to go with me so I went ahead and opened the portal. I barely had time to regain my senses after opening the portal before Maura had jumped into it. But she was waving and seemed okay. I then noticed Mokuba standing there," Yami gave a chuckle and said, "Actually I had forgot he was there but I asked him to bring the book to you. I was became concerned after I asked, cause for some reason he didn't seem happy. But then Maura yelled at me to hurry and when I turned Mokuba was already almost out the door, so I figured I'd deal with it later."

"I see." 'I guess that explains why he was so upset. Hell I would be too, you knew he was there and I'm going to bet he asked to go before Maura showed up, but the moment she did and asked, you suddenly forgot him and only took her!' Now Yugi liked Maura and like Mokuba he didn't feel this was her fault. He just couldn't believe his friend so callously ignored the boy and sent him off to be an errand boy while he spent time doing something with Maura that he promised him he could do! 'So that's why you refused to tell me.'

"Yugi you okay, you space out."

"Oh, uh yeah."

Mokuba was surprised that Yugi hadn't told Yami he was here. Now that he knew why he was here he figured Yugi would hand him over to Yami any time now to try to get them to make up.

"He was here."

"Really did he say where he was headed?"

"No, I never actually saw him."

"But you said…"

"No, you said he came down here to deliver the book. I said he was here because I had the book on my desk."

"Oh, well do you need any help finding the spell, I still have time."

Mokuba blinked in surprised, Yugi hadn't told Yami he was here. He couldn't believe it.

Yugi knew if Yami took up the rest of the time then he couldn't keep his promise to help Mokuba. Once the shield was up it will make it twice as hard to try to retrieve the boy's toy and he had to have the boy with him in order to get a sense of what the object is and looks like and where it was last sceen. He didn't have to know last seen but it helped a lot and though he knew the boy had a baby dragon things like it's color and size are things the boy would know better than him and he could incorporate those things into the spell for finding it faster. He knew that Mahaado would probably laugh at him for not being able to work around a shield when most likely even a child in his world could do it. But for all of his years at practicing he'd only recently truly started to get a lot better at it.

"No, really it's fine. Shouldn't you be looking for Mokuba? I mean if he was as upset as you said he was and he still is when dinner time rolls around won't the King be highly upset."

At that Yami paled and said, "Damn and Mahaado is insisting on having dinner with us tonight. Well let me show you a couple of things in the book I think might help."

"Uh, yeah sure." Yugi said hoping Yami would just leave.

Yami walked over to the desk and said, "I thought you said it was right here."

"Oh, yeah…."

"Could it have fallen on the floor?"

"NO!" Yugi practically shouted causing Yami to raise an eyebrow. Yugi hadn't meant to say it so forcefully. He just didn't want Yami to look under the desk and find Mokuba. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well you um you see it's really dusty under there and you wouldn't want to get all dusty."

"Okay."

Yugi was sure he didn't buy it. But then he said, "I was uh looking through it, I must have left it in my chair."

Mokuba looked up as he saw Yugi reach down for it and he quickly handed it to him knowing that's what he wanted. After going over a few of the spells Yugi looked at the clock and said "Uh there's about a half hour till dinner and you don't seem to worried about looking for Mokuba." Fearing any minute now he'd say '_Well I don't have to he's just under your desk.'_

Yami blinked then looked up at the clock, "Wow time sure flies by fast."

Yugi was relived.

"Well here," Yami handed him a piece of paper. "I forgot to burn the spell to the portal. Would you mind? I've got to go to my room and find that magic paper with a finders spell on it."

"I don't mind," Yugi said but then trying not to panic or have it shown in his voice he said, "A finder's spell?" Afraid of Yami's reaction if he finds out he knew Mokuba was here the whole time.


	23. Chapter 280

"Yeah, don't worry I made sure it was on magic paper. I wrote it so that when I had time I could use try it. I've been itching to use it, but so far I haven't had the chance. Mokuba was missing earlier and I wanted to use it then, but Seto forbidded me to use it."

"Why?"

"He didn't want Mahaado to get wind of it."

"Won't he still catch it?"

Yami sighed, "What choice do I have? If I call out even a few guards to help first they'd bitch and moan the entire time, second Mokuba might get frightened especially if the guards looking for him are whining or cursing or maybe both and even if they're calling for him he'll never come out. Plus I'd never hear the end of it from them wanting to get paid to do it."

"How do you know for sure, that Mokuba won't approach a guard calling for him?"

"When Mokuba disappeared that one morning there were guards everywhere looking for him while Bakura stayed close to his horse as a base. No guard looking for him saw him till he approached Bakura."

"He was frightened by all the guards whining about being out there?"

"That's the only explanation I have."

Mokuba wrapped his arms tightly around his legs. Yeah every where you look people are bitching and moaning and cussing. He wasn't about to approach one of them and have them literally drag him over to Bakura all the while listening to them yell or softly yell at him. He never understood why some did that. It's not like he wasn't not used to being yelled at. Why did they feel they have to yell at him quietly?

"I'd ask the maids, they would probably help and I could only hope Mokuba would come out for them. But that would most defiantly cause Seto to catch wind of it." Then he sat down and laid his head back. "I am so stupid! I remember now, Mokuba came to me because Seto told him to. Then what do I do? Me? I turned around and lose him. AUGH! I know he's going to find out about what happened somehow, he always does!" Yami sighed, "Maybe I should just confess. It is my fault anyway, for some reason with Maura already in that world I just was reluctant to take him too."

"Even though you promised him first?"

Yami sat up and looked at him. "How did you…?"

"Mmm…let me see, Mokuba walks in and you tell him you're going rock hunting. Now if I told you that what would your first guess be?" Even if Mokuba hadn't been here and was so upset Yugi didn't think it'd take a genius to figure out that if the boy had been in the room first and learned the mission that he wouldn't have asked to go.

Yami sighed and laid his head back again staring at the ceiling, "You're right. Don't ask me why I did it Yugi. Truth be told I don't know. I think I might have lied to Mokuba the other day and I hadn't intended to."

"You did? How?"

"I promised if he and Maura were both in danger I'd always save him first. At the time I said it and looked into his eyes I meant every word of it."

"And now?"

"Now? Now I'm beginning to question that. I mean I love Mokuba and would do everything I could to save him…"

Mokuba smiled, He could forgive Yami for this. When he made the promise he had meant it even if later he realized it was a mistake. Asana said sometime things like this just happen and you should ultimately forgive them. Their stepmother did that a time or two. She was forced to make a promise to someone and at the time intended to keep it but then something happened and she had to break it.

"But then you feel the same for Maura."

"Yeah, and she's what I think we both always dreamed our little brother would really be like. I don't mean the royal training or anything, I just mean how happy and smiling and forthcoming about things and understanding things. You don't have to repeat what you say several times."

Mokuba silently started crying. He knew he'd have to work harder at school and from now on even if he doesn't understand something just nod and pretend he did, at least around Yami. Most everyone else, Seto, Mai, Isis, Ryo and even Bakura never seemed to mind explaining, though he could tell it sometimes annoyed Seto he never complained. But even with them he decided to try not to do ask questions if at all possible even if he was totally confused. He might try asking Maura maybe she'd help him or maybe Zariah might have a feather or something he could talk to her though no matter where she is!

'That's it! Tonight I'll place a note on my clock and maybe somehow she can get it. This way when I'm confused I can leave and hide somewhere and keep whatever object she gives me on me and then I can call and ask her. If she's busy she can tell me that and I can try later!'

Yugi however was angry, "So, do you regret allowing Mokuba to stay or taking him back? Do you ever wish Ryo had just taken him far, far away or after he recovered to take him far away? Or wait I heard you should have rightfully been King, not King Kaiba and he was planning to leave, perhaps it'd have been better if he had done that and left with Mokuba."

At that Yami sat up and looked at him, "Of course not! Why are you saying such things Yugi?"

"The way you talk about how you'd prefer Mokuba be more like Maura sounds like you don't like him."

"Of course I like him! I love him!"

"Yeah, from what I've heard from rumors and what you've just told me it really sounds like you care. Listen I saw a personality changing spell once. You write down what you'd most like to be like and the spell is suppose to be able to do that."

"Have you ever tried it?"

Yugi laughed, "Sometimes I wish I had used it. But no and I've never met anyone other than Master Dartz that has done magic, no offence, so I can't say if it's ever been done. Krystyn might know."

"I see. No thanks, I may complain but I think even if I could go back in time and recue Mokuba and have him like in his nightmare world or have him like he was in any of my visions, I think…no I know I'd chose our Mokuba."

"Why?"

"I guess because in a way it made us closer, when we first met I scared him to death and for the longest I wasn't sure he could talk. But then when he did it showed he was finally going to try to learn to trust me! Then after his first started treatment and he asked me to carry him afterwards. But since I brought Maura home it's like a rift has formed between us. I didn't mean for one too but I think if Mokuba hadn't ran to Ryo's that night, Seto and I both would have probably started ignoring him in favor of Maura. But because he did Seto learned a lesson I didn't."

"A Lesson?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I promised I'd do them fast for a while so as long as this streak of inspiration is running you'll get new chapters every few day. So enjoy it while it last.


	24. Chapter 281

"Yeah, the lesson was that if we didn't pay attention that Mokuba might disappear."

"I see. So I've heard rumors that Mokuba lost his baby dragon." Yugi said trying to distract him.

"Yeah apparently Noah did something with it but we couldn't get him to tell us what."

"I see. Well you wanted to try your finding spell, why haven't you offered to use it to help Mokuba?"

"Yugi, I want to prefect it to find people not objects."

"One thing at a time. Once you've mastered objects which sometimes I still question if I've perfected it or not. Then you can work on people. I mean you've basically mastered transporting, finding shouldn't be much of a stretch."

"I don't know. I just never thought that I'd really have a need to find objects more than I would people."

"So what are planning to do?"

"Well even if Mahaado finds out and complains about losing him I'm willing to take that chance and that responsibility. Besides what can he do? It's not like its something that affects him personally. I don't see another way, unless…"

Yugi didn't like the sound of that. "Unless, what?"

"Unless you help me?"

"Uh okay but wouldn't it be better if you tried to locate him on your own. I don't mind helping…" Normally he didn't mind helping and wouldn't argue with helping but this time he couldn't. It wouldn't work with Mokuba under his desk. "But you seemed so excited about using that spell and if I help…"

"Yes of course you're right. If I get you to do it or help I'll never learn to do it." Yami gave a deep sigh, "Well I'm going to head upstairs to look for that spell."

"All right, um feel free to ask if you have any problems with it and I'll try to help." Yugi knew if he didn't offer it would sound strange and Yami would suspect something. So far it seemed Yami didn't suspect anything or at least he hoped not.

"Thanks and if Mokuba returns send him to his room and get a message to me."

"Right I will." Yugi smiled and hoped that didn't mean he knew, he always was bad at lying or keeping secrets.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The truth was Yami did get a slight feeling Yugi was either hiding something or wanting rid of him but he even though he didn't know why, he never believed it had anything to do with Mokuba. He didn't believe Yugi would intentionally hide Mokuba or keep him hidden from him or that Mokuba would stay hidden from him.

He was half way up the staircase leading to the bed rooms when a voice stopped him cold in his tracks, "Where are you going? And where is Mokuba?"

Yami gulped and turned to see a not so happy Seto. "Um, Seto uh nice outfit."

"Don't change the subject! I wanted to do a few more instructions with Mokuba and the last time I saw him I sent him to you but yet I've heard from at least one maid that he ran past her and it looked like he was ready to cry. So just what the hell did you do to upset him so close to time for dinner?!"

"Now, Seto…I…"

Just then Maura came down, "Hey what's going on?"

"Yami was just about to explain what happened to Mokuba."

Maura thought for a moment and said "Last time I saw him he was leaving with Yami's spell book. But I could be wrong it was hard to tell clearly from the portal."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Portal?"

Yami laughed nervously, "No need to tell Seto about that."

Seto put on his people face fake smile and said, "Oh no, I'm very interested in hearing it."

Never seeing Seto actually smile at her before Maura beamed and happily told Seto about their rock hunting adventure.

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah it was great!"

Then looking at Yami he asked, "So why is it if Mokuba was in the room as well why didn't he get to go on this adventure?"

Maura blinked, "Hey yeah, that's why I poked my head out of the portal was to see if you and Mokuba were coming when I noticed he had your book so I asked if you were coming. I figured you had something very important you wanted him to do."

"Well I hardly consider delivering my spell book to Yugi as very important. I mean he did ask to borrow it and we do need the spell for the shield." Yami said without thinking.

Seto however was seeing red, "So you sent Mokuba away so you didn't have to deal with him. That way you and her could go and have fun rock hunting."

"No, well their magic rocks we need and…"

"And you could take Maura but not Mokuba."

At that Maura felt bad, she didn't even think. She knew Mokuba was there, when she saw the portal open she should have called him.

"Nothing to say?"

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching out for him more." Maura said.

Seto blinked, then glared at her and said, "I wasn't talking to you. But it wouldn't hurt you to be more aware of him. However it wasn't your responsibility to watch him. I sent him to Yami after something important came up."

"Something wrong?"

"That is something we can discuss later. You're trying to change the subject again. You will not use that stupid finding spell you've been itching to use."

"But Seto! If I don't I'll never find him! Yugi said Mokuba just dropped off the book and left."

"Did he now."

"What you think he's lying?"

Seto just smirked and said "Not at all, I just find it interesting that Yugi too saw you screwed up and refused to help."

"If I can't use that spell how am I going to find him?"

"Not my problem." Seto said walking away.


	25. Chapter 282

Truth was Seto didn't believe Yugi's story. Seto just couldn't see Mokuba going into Yugi's office dropping off the book and leaving. After all the years the boy spent as a slave, Seto just did not see the boy laying the book down on the desk and leaving. Most people would. But knowing Mokuba's stepmother it's most likely she would send him on missions to deliver stuff and when he returned and was asked did that person receive the item and if he said no they weren't home he just left it, she would probably beat him for it. So if you asked Seto the odds were good that most likely Mokuba was still with Yugi and after Yami abandoned him for Maura after telling what he was going to do the boy didn't want to talk to him.

'Che, I can't blame him. Let's see you tell me your going to go collect a few rocks and I'm welcome to come help, then she shows up and suddenly I'm no longer welcome to go I have play errand boy. I'd be pissed at you too.' Seto said making his way to Yugi's.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi walked over and pulled his chair out and held out his hand to Mokuba. As he helped the boy out he saw him drying his tears on his sleeve Yugi reached for a Kleenex without a word. He knew some of the things Yami said were mean. Instead of trying to comfort and truth be told he wasn't very good at it. He just decided to get down to business and said, "Do you think you feel up to helping me? We still have to find your dragon."

Mokuba looked up in surprise, "Y-y-you…"

Yugi spoke up before the boy could say more, "Of course I'm still going to help you! I said I would didn't I?"

Mokuba nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

However what neither knew was Mahaado was bored and was secretly watching and enjoying what he was seeing. He had to keep it a secret Diana would scold him good if she knew. He'd done it and gotten caught once and she yelled at him for a week and made his aide report if he did it or not and she just had a way of knowing when someone was lying to her.

He watched as Yugi drew a circle with his finger over the area he was going to search in, Mahaado smiled, now he could get some fun. He traced the same circle in is view and only he could see it start glowing.

Yugi started to concentrate and then chanting his finding spell when suddenly he and Mokuba are transported to the snowy area where Mokuba's baby dragon was.

They looked around, "W-what's going on?"

Yugi was just as confused, "I have no idea this wasn't suppose to happen!" Yugi said yelling above the snow.

Mokuba looked around but couldn't see anything but white and snow. Then he noticed a small patch of snow glowing. He bent down and started digging.

Yugi was confused but he too then noticed it was glowing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mahaado was thrilled, the glow was from Yugi's spell but Mahaado was enjoying the show till he felt something hitting him on the head. He looked up and instantly closed his vision portal. "Uh Diana, what's up?"

"What's up?"

"How many times I've told you to stop spying on other people!"

"I-I was just watching, I-I swear!"

"You only stutter like that when you're nervous! And you don't usually get that nervous unless you did do something. I'd advise if you know what's good for you you'd better hope it wasn't anything major as you won't be doing any magic for a while."

"What? What do you mean I want be doing any magic!" Mahaado demanded to know standing up to her.

Unfazed by him she grabbed his hand and slipped a ring on his pinky.

He winced as it seemed to tighten around his finger. "What is this?"

"Well while you were off having your fun I hired someone to find me the best magic specialist. This way I didn't have to leave the castle especially since at the time Baby David wasn't able to travel much and I refused to leave him with the help. This specialist I hired we talked for quite a while. This ring will let me know if you have used magic. If you use magic for any reason short of an emergency it will tighten."

"It's already kinda tight."

"Yes, every time you use forbidden magic, it will not only tighten but it will grow and eventually cover your whole finger and then just continue to expand."

"There is no such thing as forbidden magic except the bringing someone back to life spells."

At that Diana smiled, "I didn't mean the countries forbidden magic, I meant my rules. I've told you time and time again what I do and do not want you using your magic for."

"Well yeah but Diana, I told you that…"

"You've told me that your parents had no discipline and your nannies were forbidden to punish you. Well guess what? I am now your wife and you want to go crying to your parents about my mistreating you then be my guest. But I don't think you'll much like the reaction of everyone when they have to come to me at our castle to scold me for hurting their baby." At that she smirked, "I'd love to see the look on your face as you walk down the hall listening to people snicker behind their back at having to have your parents deal with it."

"You wouldn't dare! What will people think when they see my arm completely covered and knowing my wife is ruling when I do and don't use magic."

"Well if you wish to use magic that's your choice. Just be aware that if you want to show off it will tighten. If you want to do it and its against my personally rules that should now by now and if you don't well then I guess you'll learn them as the ring starts to consume you. It will only remain tight like that for a half hour then it will loosen."

"How long will it last when I break your rules?"

At that she smiled, "Oh well I'm afraid it's there to stay unless I say otherwise." Diana said walking away.

"No wait Diana!"

"Next time I tell you to stop spying you will. Oh and if you do start spying again on anything without a reason then the ring will instantly engulf your finger and for every five minutes you continue to watch it will expand another inch."

"Diana, please be reasonable."

"Reasonable? I was reasonable the first dozen or so times I caught you spying and told you not to do it and beat you over the head for doing it! It's something I should have done years ago!" Diana said leaving Mahaado trying to get the ring off and even went to his assistant who couldn't get it off.


	26. Chapter 283

Despite it all Mahaado wasn't going to let his wife intimidate him. She was a mouse when he first got her. He couldn't believe she'd turned around and eventually became a lion! He didn't believe her about the ring expanding up his arm. No way, too many people would question it. So despite her warning he opened up a new vision portal, this time spying on Maura. He did his best to try to hear the conversation between her and Yami but the pounding pain in his arm made it nearly impossible. He looked down and it had encased his arm in armor. Panic he ran to find his assistant Dylan.

"Dylan, you have to get the stupid ring off my finger look at what its done to me!"

Dylan was surprised rarely did the King call him by his first name. He looked at his hand and said, "I shall try harder to get it off this time, sire. I went home and got a spell from your spell caster. He is currently researching your ring and will come whether this works or not to tell you about it."

Normally Mahaado would snap at him for being long winded but he was in too much pain to care.

"What exactly is wrong with your arm sire?"

"Can't you see? That stupid ring has made my arm look like its encased in a suit of armor."

"Aye yes, of course how blind of me not to notice something so obvious."

'What in the world is he babbling about? Other than the ring looking like its about to cut off circulation to his finger nothing else seems to be wrong.'

But of course he didn't want to get yelled at again or have his King spout things like _'Do you think I'm lying or something?!'_

'I don't believe him to be lying, but I have a feeling the spell Lady Diana had put on there was one where only he and possibly she could see the results. Our spell caster Tiyou said that this was possible.

"What the hells wrong with you?! Get started on that stupid spell already!"

"Oh uh yes sire!"

Despite Dylan's new spell nothing happened except for the ring loosing up enough that it wasn't cutting off the circulation anymore. Mahaado tried but still was unable to get the ring off.

"What am I going to tell King Kaiba when he sees my arm?!"

"Perhaps sire, you should discuss this with Lady Diana."

Mahaado wasn't happy but knew it was his only option at this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Yugi was still dumbfounded as to how they got there. His finding spell had never caused him to be transported anywhere before. But then again this was the first time he'd ever tried to find something for someone else by using their memories of the object and where it was last seen. Could this be a side effect of that? He found it hard to believe as all the spell books give clear warnings on what might happen and this wasn't one of them!

While Yugi was trying to figure out how they got there and what to do, Mokuba continued to dig in the spot that was glowing. He didn't think it'd snowed that much since he had last been there. Finally just as he hands felt like they couldn't take anymore he saw a small patch of brown. With renewed strength he dug even more till he got it and held it up in triumph before hugging it close. He had missed it. First it was his first toy it was precious to him, second it reminded him that Yami once loved him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Zariah was relaxing in her nice warm tent inside her shielded invisible bubble. When she felt two magic's collide at once and knew that was trouble. She decided she should check on Mokuba and be sure he wasn't involved. What she failed to tell Mokuba about his bracelet was that it also had the ability to call to her much like his cloak does when he's in danger or feeling threatened. But also acts as a homing beacon allowing her to find him anytime she wants. It can also since danger before Mokuba does. She appeared invisible and only those with strong magic can see her before she wants them too.

Seeing Mokuba here in this area with no coat digging in the snow she was confused. She was even more confused when Mokuba held up his baby dragon.

Mokuba was hugging his dragon when he sensed something and looked right at Zariah causing her to start wondering how he could see her. Truth was he didn't see her he sensed her. Stunned she lost focus and he invisibility shield lowered enough that Mokuba did see her!

"Zariah!" Mokuba got up and ran over to her throwing his arms around her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami and Maura meanwhile were searching the castle.

"Yami, why didn't Mokuba come rock hunting with us?"

"It was the first time I'd ever opened a portal anywhere before and was worried about getting in and out. Despite having the spell in hand to open the portal. I was nervous about going in there."

"Did Mokuba ask to go in before I came in?"

"Maura…"

"So that's a yes. If you didn't want to take us both that was your choice but it's not fair to Mokuba if you keep promising him he can do things and then changing your mind when I ask to do it. Sure I'd have been disappointed not getting to go but I'd have been more upset if at the time I'd known you were going to let me go and not him and he asked first!"

"You didn't exactly give me a choice, you ran on ahead into the portal."

Maura rolled her eyes, "Our country might not have been big on magic but that doesn't mean it wasn't done. I hung around Marastia she was like Yugi in our country. Though she didn't get to really do a lot because my step mother hated magic and my father for some reason just went along with anything they said. But she used to open portals to different worlds like the rock world to collect herbs and things. Sometimes she even let me go with her!"

"That's why you had no fear of the portal."

"Exactly. I wanted her to teach me magic but she refused saying if my stepmother ever found out, she might get fired or worse."

"Maura you talk a lot of your stepmother but I never hear you talk about your mother. Why is that?"

"You remember I told you about the time I accidentally burned my mother's doll?"

"Yeah what about it."

"My mother died a month later. My stepmother started ordering us and everyone else around acting like she was the boss of things the day after my mother died, then two weeks after that she moved in and started ordering everyone around more. Then two months after my mother's death my father married her though the entire two months was her constantly complaining that my father wouldn't marry her. We still don't know if he was cheating on my mother or if she cast a spell on him. There have been rumors that she somehow killed my mother and wove a spell on my father. But I don't know anything for sure."


	27. Chapter 284

"I see."

"I want you to promise me something." Maura said.

Yami looked at her and was a bit concerned after learning about how promises also mean trust to Mokuba. He didn't know if it was the same for her but was worried if he could keep whatever this promises might be. "What kind of promise?"

Maura stopped and waited for Yami to face her. When he did she looked him in the eye and said, "I want you to promise me you won't become like my father!"

Yami was taken back by that statement. "What? What do you mean don't become like your father?"

"I mean," Maura sighed and turned and placed her hand on a nearby window and looked out and said, "My father was once a loving caring person. He loved me with all his heart and soul and would have once given his life for mine. But then whether by magic or something else my father changed. But not for the better. My time with my father was limited I was only allowed so many hours on certain days and more often than not my step mother would be there. But even without her there, I started to notice my father change from the person who loved me unconditionally to someone who had eyes only for their spouse. It was slow at first then gradually got worse. My father slowly stopped seeming to care a lot about me. That's not to say he didn't still try to show he loved me and keep up appearances. But deep down I knew. I knew he had changed and in some ways I tried to fool myself into thinking he didn't." Then she turned and faced Yami, "I'm afraid you might be become like my father!"

"Maura, I don't hate you. I won't become like your father. I promise. I won't stop caring about you."

At that Maura shook her head, "No, you misunderstood me. I don't doubt your feelings for me or that you will do all in your power to keep from becoming like my father was with regards to me." Then looked him in the eye and said, "My concern lies with Mokuba."

At that Yami was shocked, Maura thought he hated Mokuba or would grow to hate him! "Maura why do you think I'll grow to hate Mokuba?"

"I don't think you'll grow to hate him, I think you'll stop showing you care more than you have. From what Seto said about your choosing me over Mokuba makes me think it's already started. You said that I didn't give you a choice because I went in the portal first, but I did. I popped my head out and asked if you were coming. You could have yelled at me them that I shouldn't have rushed in without you. Also when I first went in and waved at you instead of waving back you could have pointed at me to get back. Then scolded me for running off. It wouldn't have been the first time I got into trouble for running into the portal without permission. But instead of doing that and taking the chance and bringing Mokuba with you, you sent him off to run an errand."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Promise me you'll find time and spend it with Mokuba. Show him you care about him! I don't want him to grow up like I did thinking someone he loves and cares for hates him or just doesn't care a great deal for him!"

Yami sighed, "I…I'll try my best."

Maura glared, "No, you won't try! I want you to do it! Will you like it if he grows up and starts to hate you?"

Yami remembered how it felt in his visions when Mokuba either didn't remember him or hated him. "Okay I can't promise anything other than I will do my best to try harder."

Maura smiled, "That's all I ask."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi meanwhile was startled when Mokuba yelled out. He hadn't seen, heard or sensed any one approach. He looked up surprised to see a woman standing there.

Zariah sighed as she realized she must have lost focus and lost her shield for Yugi to see her too now, though still didn't know how Mokuba did. But didn't want to ask him in front of Yugi. She just hugged the little boy back and glared daggers at Yugi.

Yugi gulped, she reminded him of Seto when he'd seen him angry.

"What are you doing out here with him and without a coat or anything?" Zariah demand Yugi to tell her.

Before Yugi could answer though Mokuba back a little away from her and said, "N-Noah threw my baby dragon away, when I w-when I was here v-visiting w-with Ryo." Then he ran over and pulled Yugi closer and said, "T-this is Yugi, he's r-really good a f-finding things. I asked him to help. He p-promised to try to help get it back." Then he held up his baby dragon and said, "S-see he did it! He k-kept his p-promise!"

Zariah looked around and suddenly remembered that day. She hadn't had time to question Mokuba about anything that happened that time as she heard other people approach. If she'd known she'd have gotten it for him. She sighed again and said, "Well I'm happy you got it back." The grabbed his hands and started to generate a small amount of heat through them and said, "But you really shouldn't have been digging in the snow so much. Your hands are freezing, much like the rest of you I'm sure."

Yugi was shocked when there was a small glow around Mokuba's hands then soon the rest of him.

Zariah then turned and glared at Yugi again, "Well Mr. finding expert is this really the best you could do? Dragging the poor kid out here without a coat or anything."

Yugi was a little panicky, he could tell she was far more advanced in magic than he was. He'd always wanted to practice magic as long as he could remember. But had always been held back by something so he could never advance. His family who didn't approve of him becoming a magic healer. A doctor they approved of but not a magic doctor. Then when he got a job in the castle the doctor agreed to let him be his assistant but he too disapproved of magic healers. But when he wasn't working there was no one around to stop him from practicing. He worked hard on finding things first so that he could try more advance stuff later. He gulped and said, "Well I…I didn't mean to take him out of the castle. I've never tried a finding spell for other peoples things before but I-I didn't think it'd be difficult. But instead of the object coming to us like it should instead we came to it. It was glowing but I swear I don't know how it happened! The book never said anything about any possible side affects! Well except maybe being a bit tired but nothing like this!"

Zariah frowned. 'Mmm…that does sound strange. A finding spell as he described shouldn't have done this.' Then she started to reach out to touch him and patted his head as she saw him flinch. "I won't hurt you. I came because I felt two magic's collide. Tell me did you feel anything strange when you cast the spell?"

"Well no not really, well no wait I did just before casting get a creepy feeling of being watched but we were in my office in the basement with one little window covered in snow. So I figured he was imagining it. Why you think someone was somehow spying on me?"

'Mmm…he seems the type that would panic if I told him the truth. He'd be constantly looking over his shoulder.' "No, no it was probably someone else looking for something but with a looking spell rather a finding spell and it collided with yours and caused you to be transported."

"Oh, it was probably Yami. He had a spell he wanted to use to help him locate Mokuba. Oh no! If it finds out!"

Zariah knew it wasn't a finding spell so decided to lie to him a bit. "Don't worry if it was him then it backfired on him too. He'll be as confused as you are when it doesn't work."

"Oh good. I'd hate for him to find out and get mad at me for lying to him about where Mokuba was, when he came looking for him."

Zariah had never met Yami but figured if he was a friend of Yugi's then his magic probably wasn't much stronger. She knew two different finding spells even if both were on the same person wouldn't cause this kind of reaction. No she knew someone with very strong powerful magic was watching them and that it didn't backfire on them that person would be capable of holding the portal and Yugi's magic was too weak to do even a simple spell with that kind of interference without it causing a bad reaction.

Mokuba being reminded of Yami, quickly grabbed Zariah's hand and pulled her away from Yugi. Yugi thought it strange but didn't say anything.

When Mokuba felt they were far enough from Yugi he stopped pulling.

Zariah bent down next to him and said, "What is it sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you scared, did he hurt you?"

Mokuba shook his head no, then told her what Yami had told Yugi and how at least he didn't really like explaining things to him and that he felt others might possibly feel the same way. Then about his idea of using a feather or something to ask her.

"I see. Mmm… here I thought you had a family that loved you no matter what. Well I could give you a feather or something but no doubt there will be times you'd either not be able to remember or really tell me what was said in order for me to help you. I will help you but only when you're alone in your room. I don't have it with me now I'll send my dove with an amulet to your room later tonight. You can take it and hang it up. I'll place a spell so that only you will see it. This way you don't have to explain it or worry it will be taken from you by anyone for any reason. When you need me just call out my name and the wind will let me know. Then I can go to the other amulet and we can talk to each other. However I think for now you should also continue to trust everyone but that Yami guy. If they haven't acted like they minded in the past then don't worry about it right now. But if they really, really start acting like they don't seem to want to explain things or you overhear them complain after they think your out of earshot then we'll see about expanding the abilities of the amulet. All right? Will that work?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded, "Thanks Zariah!" Then hugged her.

Suddenly they were both distracted when they saw a bright light of what appeared to be a portal appeared!


	28. Chapter 285

Seto walked into Yugi's office and was surprised that no one was there. He thought it strange since Yami had indicated talking to Yugi not five minutes before. He felt sure Mokuba would still be here. But as he turned to leave a glow caught his eye. He turned and found a map glowing. He frowned wondering why. He walked over to it and as soon as he touched it he was soon engulfed in a bright light. A minute or two later he was able to see again and the light had formed a portal. Now he was really freaked out wondering how and why a portal suddenly appeared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Mahaado went to confront Diana. He did find it weird that other than strange looks at his hand not one person said or did anything. In fact he expected them to laugh or question why his arm was encased in armor. Now that he thought of it, Dylan seemed to think he was crazy as well when he mentioned it. Finally he opened the door to his and Diana's room.

"Diana! What the hell did you do to me?!" Mahaado screamed slamming the door behind him.

At that baby David started screaming his head off. She sighed and walked past Mahaado ignoring him and going outside to find a maid sitting reading a book. When not needed the maids assigned are to stay close by in case they're needed. "Miss."

Asana snapped her head up and quickly marked her page. Being in a school with a lot of rowdy noisy boy's you learn to tune out noises. Being tuned back into reality she quickly set her book down and ran over to her, "Yes, ma'am ." It hadn't been easy to learn to adjust that when your called you answer. She knew understood a little more what Mokuba went through.

"My stupid husband decided he didn't care if his son was sleeping."

"Now hold on.…"

Diana continued to ignore him and then with the hand she had at her side she moved her fingers as if to snap them but did it lightly and made no noise. Suddenly Mahaado was screaming almost as loud as baby David was. "Miss please take baby David and take him to my sister and help her calm him down."

"Yes, ma'am." Asana moved past Mahaado wondering but not daring ask what was wrong with him. Instead she quickly moved over to baby David and scooped up the crying baby and left.

Diana moved her fingers in a silent snap again and Mahaado was on the floor gasping for breath.

"What-what's going on?"

"Quite simple really. I was given the power to control you."

Mahaado blinked and looked at Diana, "Control me?"

"Yes, as long as you wear that ring I can control how loose or tight it gets?"

"And the armor? Dylan looked at me like I was crazy when I mentioned it but despite his saying he saw it I could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe me! Not to mention all the way here no maid guard, anyone looked twice at my arm. Just me for holding it. So what's going on?"

"Quite simple really. Me, you and anyone with an extremely high level of magic will see it. Of course that counts anyone in this kingdom out. Sure they seem to have fairy good power to have defeated… ah what was his name again? Ahh….never mind, Anyway you said he was very powerful."

"Well yes but had he been at full strength these fools wouldn't have stood a pray of defeating him!"

"You think you could have defeated him?"

"I trained under Master Dartz the same as these fools. Only Master Dartz was still in his prime then and I trained with him for years were as I've heard they've only a couple of months! My father paid him well to train me and I never forgot his teachings or his training! I know I would have defeated him."

"Mmm…well be that as it may. It doesn't change the fact that neither he nor your father taught you not to spying on others."

"In war it is your best defense."

"Ah, but we're not at war. You're not spying on others because you think they're going to start a war with us, your spying to be nosey! Spying on the enemy in war or fear of war is one thing that I don't have a problem with. Spying just because you're bored is a whole different story! Now your father and everyone else may have bowed down and let you do as you do as you please and at one time I too did as I was told. But now I have a baby I want to protect and raise to do the right thing! I can't do that if his father is doing as he pleases! My son won't grow up to be a respectable man like my father used to be before that bitch killed our mother and took over our kingdom and sold us off like we were sheep!"

Mahaado stood up and asked, "Do-Do you regret marrying me?"

"At one time I would have said, yes."

"What, but why?"

"Though I was told the ancient legend of a man who remarries and no longer wants his daughter after he has a new child. It strangely reminds me of my father and stepmother. I never thought my father would allow the same thing to happen."

"What do you mean the same thing? What legend?"

"Centuries ago a King and his Queen of ten years. Loved children and loved their only child a daughter. When the wife dies suddenly the husband remarries has a new child a boy. Well heaven forbid the daughter rule, no they give her to a wondering prince who thinks she's pretty. She was barley ten and the law was 16 oh but the new wife didn't take long in convincing her new husband to change that law and force future generations into doing it as well. I've read that at least 4 children boy's whom were not married by 13 and girls by 10 were killed. That's the law they put in place. So you see my father was going against it. I heard he'd thought of changing the law but was running into obstacles with first his council and then my stepmother. You think I wanted to be married at 11. I heard all about you before the wedding and wasn't impressed knowing you'd slept with almost every maid in the castle and who knows how many other woman. I barley even liked boy's when we met. So I wasn't thrilled about having to marry you. I'm impressed you even stayed faithful since I know your advisors had to keep a sharp eye on you to make sure of it."

Mahaado neither confirmed nor denied ever being totally faithful to her. Even though he knew what she said was true.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

9-23-09 = Well it's still hard to believe this story is still going and it's my birthday again!

Sorry I hadn't realized that FF had decided to screw me over by stopping me from uploading this as a webpage. Which that was the reason I started doing it was because they're formatting system sucked! Which is the reason 282 to 284 had no punctuation. Their system deleted it and no one ever bothers to tell me these things!


	29. Chapter 286

Ivera was shocked one moment she was standing in the throne room JJ in her hands and the next she's suddenly outside the castle walls alone. However as she tried and tried and tried some more to get back in they refused to allow her entrance. They didn't know what happened, but the fact that she had been teleported out of the castle told them that obviously she'd done something to piss off either the King or Master Yami. So they refused to allow her back in. She'd even gone so far as to hide and wait till they changed shifts but by that time word had finally come down as to who she was and that only she was no longer allowed inside the castle without a special appointment or an emergency and she was to be guarded by at least four guards the entire time she was there.

Finally she gave up and went back to Mr. Johnston to tell him what Asana had said. She went to the bank and over to his desk, "Mr. Johnston?"

"Ah, Ivera what can I do for you today?"

"Um, I can't complete our deal."

Mr. Johnston frowned and said, "Perhaps we should speak in my office."

Ivera followed and him into his office and sat down.

"Now, why can't you complete our new deal? Do you have a problem with it? You didn't indicate it when you were here before."

"No, Asana ran away from home. I found her and she was trying to get a job at the castle. I told her to come home and then of your deal and she refused. Then when the King offered her a maid position at the castle she agreed!"

"I see. Well I heard the rumor and apparently it spread as after you left Royden Hermàn stopped by."

"Mr. Hermàn did, why?"

"He said he too heard the rumor and talked with me and decided that he would buy your place."

"What? You sold our place just like that?"

"Ivera, I never said I sold it to him. But technically speaking you haven't paid a dime on the rent in years. We made a deal on the rent but I never promised to take care of the taxes. However Royden did till you stopped allowing him to take care of Noah, did pay your taxes. Now you owe about 6 years worth of taxes. But Royden's wife BB just left him for another man. She left signed divorce papers on his table. He's told me that he's willing to sell his place to pay your taxes if you agree to let him move in. He also told me that the current VP of the Draglor Society is stepping down. It seems her and her husband have decided to move to Leyna to be closer to their grandchildren. Of course you'll have to be away from home more often. Royden also has a small place left to him by his father that he manages. He's agreed to use that money to pay your rent for as long as he lives with you."

"But why?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Ivera remembered the day Mr. Hermàn first approached her.

-~Flashback~-

"Ivera, I'm so sorry about your husband."

"Thank you."

"People are so stupid nowadays. Blaming you for the kings death."

"I just wish I knew why Charles was that close to the King."

"Don't let it get you down. I have a way to help you if you agree."

"Help and agree to what?"

He dropped a low level Draglor Society necklace in her face.

"AH! I have been wanting in that club for years! Charles always criticized me for it."

"Well now all you have to do is agree to let me baby-sit little Noah and I will get you in. My late wife started that club when she was just in high school and now it's gown so much since then. So what do you say?"

"But I don't understand, why are you doing this for me?"

"Let's just say we'll both get what we want."

-~End Flashback~-

"But I'm still confused." Ivera said.

Mr. Johnston rolled his eyes. 'She must be totally stupid! Royden told me all about what he did and that the brat even told her what he did and she didn't believe him! She is either royally stupid or not wanting to see the truth!'

"Well think it over. I'll give you till the first of the year to think of a way to pay us. The old way isn't going to work anymore. Well unless…"

"Unless? Unless what?"

"Well I told Royden that you might not agree to let him move in. So I thought that perhaps you'd allow Noah to work here. I have some things he could do for me around here."

"I-I don't know that I want Noah to work."

"It'd only be for a couple of hours a day. Till school then I'll just ask he come on the weekends."

"I'll think about it."

'You do that and I'll call Royden and tell him that he'll have to share Noah. I'd have preferred Asana but I guess Noah will have to do. I've never really thought of doing a boy before but there's a first time for everything.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ivera returned home depressed only to find that Noah was equally depressed. The depression didn't lift and it only got worse as with snow came Noah's fever. Which only made her question more on whether or not to allow him to work for Mr. Johnston. But Noah didn't let his fever hold him down long. On Christmas morning he was up and about like he'd always done. He was majorly excited.

"Noah honey what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to see what you got me for Christmas!" Then as he looked he saw several things for him and Marine but then he remembered what Asana had said about one of the reasons she left home. "Mom, why didn't you get anything for Asana. It's not like you to forget."

"Well between all the things I got you and the money I gave Marine for her and her family…"

"You decided to punish Asana and blame her for JJ."

"Noah…"

"You might as well blame me too! I had him several times and those bastards continually take him away from me!"

"Noah, I could never blame you!"

"Then why turn on her? She called Shimon's house and I went over there and we talked to her the other day."

"That explains why you have a fever now. You shouldn't have gone so far in this cold. Also why are you talking to her?"

"That wasn't the only place I went. She wanted to talk and why shouldn't I talk to my own sister?"

"Noah she's not your sister, I told you that!"

"Just like I'm not your son?"

"What? What are talking about?"

"After I talked to Asana, I asked around and was told that if anyone knew anything about my past it would be Granny Adalade not only is she one of the oldest midwives still around from the time I was born, but also knows just about everything of everything happening."

Ivera paled, "What did she have to say?"

"She wouldn't answer any of my questions, she kept mumbling about how Katalena would be so happy to see how much I've grown."

"Well that doesn't prove anything. You shouldn't listen to that senile old quack."

"She also said I look more like Robert than I do John."

"Don't be silly Noah, we don't even know anyone by those names. You look just like your grandfather!"

"Then why won't you discuss my birth?"

Ivera sighed, "Noah I…I went to Cascadia, to the hospital there. I had complications and they gave me medicine to sleep and when I work up there you were."

Noah glared at her. The story was too simple. If this was the truth, then why now? Why after all the years of asking and questioning her did she refuse to give him an answer. She always changed the subject. For now he decided to let it drop but as soon as he could he'd go back to town and start asking around more. This time he at least had three names to ask about.


	30. Chapter 287

Seeing the portal Yugi walked over to Zariah and Mokuba and asked, "You opened a portal for us?"

Zariah stood up and shook her head, "No, someone else with untapped power opened it by accident."

"How did they open it by accident?" Yugi questioned.

"Someone who has power but doesn't use it has untapped power. Now your getting here was caused by a collision of two magic's. When that happens and someone with untapped power were to touch the center of the collision a portal will open. Now you must hurry before they come through."

"Um, yeah goodbye. Let's go Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at Zariah.

Zariah smiled and said, "Go on, you better get home."

Mokuba smiled and gave her a quick hug and then ran and caught up and took Yugi's hand. Then they went through the portal.

"Mmm…I best keep a sharp eye on this situation. He could live a very happy life and it's rare for one of my charges to get such an opportunity. However I am concerned over who caused them to be transported. Obviously whoever it was had no concerns on whether or not they would be able to return or not. Something must have happened to the watcher as I didn't sense him watching. Someone like that would have continued to watch and see what happened. While I listened to Mokuba I added a bit to his bracelet to alert me if he's ever close to the watcher." Then as she watched the portal close she shook her head, "Though I have to say I was wrong on one thing. When I first saw the protection spell on Mokuba's necklace I assumed it was a powerful warrior and his magic far exceeded my own. Keh, he's the one who did put that on there, huh. Here I thought they had someone with get power. Well I could change it and make it stronger, but it's adequate for now. I won't interfere with it unless becomes necessary." With that she turned and went back to her tent.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi looked around and signed in relief at finally being back in the castle. He wondered though who was it that brought them back? Before he had time to think on it further he heard a noise behind him. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin seeing the King standing there. He quickly bowed getting on his hands and knees.

Mokuba too was happy to not only be back in the castle but to have his baby dragon again. He too heard the noise and was happy to see Seto standing there. He ran over and threw his arms around his waist happily.

Seto smiled at the little boy and put his arm around his shoulder, then glared at Yugi, "What the hells going on in here Yugi? I expected to find you and Mokuba in here not out gallivanting around outside in the snow." Seto said.

"W-what does g-gall…"

"It means running around all over the place." Normally Seto would try to help the boy say it, but at the moment he was too angry at Yugi for taking Mokuba out of the castle that he just answered.

Mokuba could tell his brother was angry but he was happy that despite that he answered him anyway. It caused him to hug him tighter. Now he was sure that he'd always be able to trust asking Seto something. Then he remembered what Seto had said, and replied, "B-but we-we weren't running anywhere."

Seto ignored Mokuba's comment knowing Yugi would understand what he meant. "Well Yugi?"

"I-I'm sorry my King. I-I was only trying to help."

"Help? How by taking him outside without a coat on? Stand up and talk to me!"

Yugi reluctantly got up and gathered his courage to look him in the eye and said, "No, you don't understand sire. I had no plans to leave the castle. His baby dragon was supposed to come to us, not us go to it."

"Then what happened?"

"Z-Zariah said it w-was because s-someone else w-was using magic the same time as Yugi."

Seto frowned and looked at Mokuba, "This it the same woman who gave you, your cloak, right?"

Mokuba nodded, surprised Seto remembered.

"What was she doing there?"

"She never said, sire. I swear I never even heard her approach, but she did say that someone was using a magic spell similar to mine and they crossed paths."

"B-but Yugi helped me big brother. See…" Mokuba held up his baby dragon for Seto to see. "H-he helped me get back my baby dragon!"

Seto wanted to yell at Yugi more and ask more questions, but he couldn't do it with Mokuba there. He didn't want to upset him. He ruffled the boy's hair and said, "That's great kiddo. Come on it's getting late and I have to get you ready for our dinner with Mahaado and his family."

"Okay, bye Yugi." Mokuba yelled waving and going to the door to wait for Seto.

Seto glared at him, "We'll discuss this more later!" he said in a low voice to keep Mokuba from hearing.

Yugi gulped hearing that, knowing the King would be back later to yell at him without Mokuba to calm him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the top of the basement stairs Seto sighed.

Mokuba holding Seto's hand tugged a little asking, "W-what wrong Seto?"

"I just remembered we have to find Yami and Maura."

"Why, where d-did they go?"

"I sent them on the premise of locating you."

"What?"

"Sorry, I mean…" Seto thought for a moment. At first Mokuba wasn't sure he was going to answer. "Have you ever heard the expression a wild goose chase?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded, "Nosaka once sent T-Tristan to do something. Ryo asked why she was sending him on a wild goose chase. When I asked, she said it meant she was sending him somewhere just to get him out of the way for a while because he was being a pain."

"Yeah, that's about what it means. I sent Yami and Maura to look for you while I went to get you."

It was then that it hit Mokuba, Yami had come to Yugi's office looking for him, but left telling Yugi to let him know if he were to show up. So if Yami didn't know he was still at Yugi's then how did Seto? "S-Seto? How did y-you know I was s-still with Yugi?"

"From what I've head and seen of your step-mother I figured she would beat you if you just dropped off a package and returned saying you left it because no one was home. Unlike Yami apparently I pay attention to what's happened to you in the past. So I just had a feeling you wouldn't have left the book without telling Yugi."

Mokuba just nodded, 'Seto's so smart. He's right.' "I h-had to d-del-l-liver a basket of jams and t-things to my stepmothers friend Allison Milian. S-she w-wasn't home, so I didn't see w-why I couldn't just leave the basket and g-go home. It w-was g-getting dark w-with m-mean looking clouds rolling in." Mokuba giggled, "I-it reminded m-me of a rug. I-it was unrolling like that."

"Really, hm maybe we should watch storm clouds together sometime. Maybe we'll see it together someday. I've never seen clouds do that. But then again I rarely paid attention to the clouds. So the woman wasn't home?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "She had a s-screened in patio that had the s-shutters down to k-kept the rain out. So I t-thought the basket would be okay in there."

"Let me guess when you returned home and she found out you just left it she beat you and refused to feed you."

Mokuba just nodded.

"Hmp, just as I thought. Well that won't happen here. Come on, let's get going."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I did see that once years and years ago. It was really freaky. The storm clouds did litterly look like someone was just unrolling a giant black rug.


	31. Chapter 288

Seto lucked out on having to go look for Yami and Maura as they had started upstairs and were coming down to look around down there.

Yami spotted them and ran over and got on his knees and hugged Mokuba. Then he pulled him up and asked, "Are you all right? Where have you been?"

Mokuba wasn't sure how to answer that so he looked at Seto who said, "It doesn't matter where he was. He's here now, safe and sound. It's late and we still have to get ready for dinner with Mahaado."

Yami stood up and faced Seto and angrily asked, "What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter?! And why the hell did you send us on a wild goose chase if you knew where he was?"

"Watch your language, we'll discuss this later."

"No, I want to discuss this now!"

Seto sighed, obviously Yami wasn't going to let this drop. He knew it wouldn't take long for him or Yami to get ready. They'd been known to have to do it in less than five minutes notice to get ready for company. But Mokuba was another story. Looking into Yami's eyes told him he would have to tell him something so reluctantly he turned to Maura. "Maura I need a favor."

Maura stood at attention hearing Seto wanted a favor. "Anything, Seto."

"You've been to formal dinners like this before, and you know what to expect. I need you to take Mokuba upstairs and look in his closet, there should be one or two formal outfits. Pick one out and the shoes to go with it. While he's changing go and get ready yourself. After you're ready to go, go back and check to be sure he looks presentable and yes, Mokuba she is going to brush your hair. It has to be done so no complaining."

Mokuba nodded, Seto knew he hated having his hair brushed.

Maura was surprised at this.

Taking her silence as a no Seto said, "Never mind, Mokuba just wait in your room and I'll help you when I finish here."

That snapped Maura out of her daze. "No, it's okay, I don't mind really. I was just surprised you'd ask me to take care of him."

Seto looked at Yami and said, "I don't have a choice. Yami's insisting on a screaming match, excuse me I mean a discussion and by the time we're finished I'm not sure how much time there would be to get him ready. Besides that he doesn't like our arguing so it's better this way. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Maura nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sure. We'll be ready and waiting for you in the family room for you."

"Good, Mokuba listen to Maura, she knows what she's doing."

"Okay big brother."

"Now scoot, both of you."

Maura grabbed Mokuba's hand and they ran upstairs.

Seto walked over to a nearby room that was empty. Since there were some maids and butlers that were his father's and others his father's favorites though he didn't want them or even like them really, he felt it'd be both bad publicity to fire them and not fair to throw them out on the street. Some were old and some not so old and he knew the odds of finding a new job would be harder on some than others. So he kept them all and just divided them up into three groups cleaning up after and doing laundry for the knights and guards. While others dusted empty unused rooms. They had to start with the main guest quarters before moving on to do others empty room. Since they were getting paid even with a pay cut from the demotion only a couple quit most of the others reluctantly accepted the new positions. So no room was ever completely dusty or had comb webs.

Seto sat down in a chair and said, "Now, what is your problem that you can't wait till after we get rid of Mahaado for the night?"

Yami sat down on the couch next to the chair. "I want to know how you knew where Mokuba was and why didn't just tell me this?"

"Why so you could just upset Mokuba more than you already did?"

"I was going to go find him after…"

"After you lied to him and sent him on a mission to get him out of your way."

"What? That's not…"

"Not what? The truth? The truth is he came to you and asked what you were doing and you obviously told him about your little rock hutting adventure. He asks to go and you stupidly say yes."

"How was it stupid?"

"Because the moment Maura walked into the room he suddenly became invisible! At least tell me you didn't promise him he could go?"

"Well, no at least I don't think so. I don't remember his asking me to promise so I'm pretty sure no."

"Well at least then you might be able to regain favor. Though I don't hold out much hope. You have to stop treating him like he's invisible just because she shows up. Then suddenly realize oh hell he's still here. Well I'll just send him on an errand to get him out of the way."

"I didn't send him to deliver the book to get him out way, with Maura already in that world I was afraid to take Mokuba too. I'd never been to another world like that so I didn't want to get trapped there with both kids."

"Then why even take her."

"I told you…"

"You told me she went in there without permission and you didn't yell at her to come back…"

"I did! When I saw her run for the portal I called out for her to stop, but it was too late. She was already over there waving."

"Let me guess you waved back, then noticed Mokuba and realized wow, where did he come from. I need to do something about him."

"That's not it!"

"No, you know what is it? He didn't tell me anything before you start asking, but I know him well enough to read between the lines. He was happy when you told him he could go on an adventure with you. Then the moment Maura walks in, he starts thinking 'Great, I guess this means I don't get to go now.' Then when you confirm that by telling her yes, you can go with me. He's depressed now wondering if he's going to have to sit there and watch the two of you have fun. Oh but then you take care of that and hand him a book and basically say 'Deliver this for me would you? Thanks, I need to catch up with Maura.'"

"That's not how it went!"

"That's exactly how it went in Mokuba's head. That is precisely the reason he was so upset. Just the other day when I told you about the time that father took me and mother to LEYNA to work out peace treaty negotiations there was a look of jealously especially after you realized it was at the same time father sent to that sabbatical. Now think of how much more jealous you'd have been if father had flaunted that in your face. Telling you, you were going a long way away by horse to a boring retreat, while we went by train and carriage to a beach resort."

"What does that have to do with what we were discussing and why you're avoiding my questions of where Mokuba was and how you knew?"

"Remember how you felt the other day when I told you about the trip?"

"Yes, but…"

Seto held up his hand in objection. "Now think about _my_ question and then relate that to Mokuba."

Yami blinked and thought about what Seto said. He was jealous when he found out that Seto's no their father had basically taken them to a beach while he went to the desert. Then as he thought about Seto's question, had their father told him that, he would have been majorly upset that he couldn't go too…suddenly Seto's story made sense. "You're right. I was upset to learn that our father sent me away while he took you and went somewhere nice. Now here I am doing the exact same thing. Only this time you are Maura and I'm Mokuba. Always feeling like you're in the way and for some unknown reason hated by a lot of people and loved by few. I see, I get it now. I know now that I have to try even harder to not just forget he's there in favor of Maura. In the beginning it was just to keep her from feeling left out and make her feel at home, but in doing so it unknowingly drove Mokuba, who still sometimes has trouble fully accepting that this is his home, away."

"As for your questions, you told me where he was. I didn't tell you because a) _you_ should have already known, and b) it would have only upset everyone involved."

"Wait, how could I tell you were he was? I told you he went to deliver a book to Yugi's and… wait are you saying he was still at Yugi's? Why?"

"You've seen and met his stepmother. You've even heard a lot of stories. Let me tell you one. She asked Mokuba to deliver a box of jams and other goodies to a friend. Oh but said friend wasn't home. So he sees a nasty looking storm rolling in, so he leaves said basket where it should be safe from thieves and rain. Then he hurries home before the storm hits. Now what do you think his stepmother did when asked, if said friend liked her goodies and he replies with 'Oh I wouldn't know she wasn't home so I just left it.'?"

Yami's eyes get big! Then he closes them lowering his head and sighs. Then opens them and says, "She probably beat him for leaving it without a return response."

"Exactly."

"But wait, why was he still there then? Was Yugi not there or something?"

"Or something."

"Seto…"

"Later. I answered your main questions. If we don't hurry and get ready there will be no time left to be sure the kids are presentable without being late! I don't think Mahaado would take kindly to our being fashionably late."

"Already but tonight I want to know more."

"Fine. After we get rid of Mahaado for the night."

With that they hurried upstairs to get ready.


	32. Chapter 289

Maura took Mokuba upstairs and looked into his closet and was surprised to see he only had one real fancy formal outfit and one semi casual formal outfit. Though the causal one was nice looking she knew what Mahaado would expect. And that would be perfection. So she took the fancy formal out and though she really wished there was more to chose from as she was afraid it might be too fancy she knew it'd be better than the casual. So she handed it to Mokuba then didn't find and shoes to go with it. He had two pairs of tennis shoes and two pairs of boots, but no dress shoes. So she chose a pair of the boots she didn't think they'd look bad and hoped Mahaad wouldn't notice.

"Alright after you finish here open your door to let me know you're ready."

Mokuba nodded. Maura was satisfied he understood and shut the door as she left. She didn't have to guess what she would wear, she would wear what she had on. She just had to fix her hair and change shoes. She went back and found the door open and Mokuba was dressed…sorta. He had the pants on and his head in the top but his arms seemed stuck half way. Maura shook her head and calmly helped him get his hands through. She wasn't sure if he should really wear the cape since it was so long. It pooled around the floor. She first pulled down the shirt, since it almost went to his knees. then she pulled it down the fluffed it out the put his belt on. The decided against the cape. If they were going out in public then she'd put it on him, but since they were staying in she felt it might look strange. So she put it back on the hanger and laid it on the bed.

"Okay put your boots on and then let me fix your hair."

Maura got a brush and started his hair as soon as he had his boots on. After a lot of whining, she finally got his hair out of knots. She was happy as he finally stopped cry out at every turn. When she deemed him ready they went to the family room. Not knowing how long they'd be she found a nice looking book and sat down and read it aloud to Mokuba.

Mokuba was surprised when she started reading out loud. But didn't argue and settled in to listen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile while Yami was getting dressed he thought about where Seto had said Mokuba was.

'He said Mokuba was still at Yugi's. But I don't understand. I was with Yugi for a little over half an hour. So why, why did Yugi lie to me?' Then suddenly something Yugi had said hit him, _"Well you wanted to try your finding spell, why haven't you offered to use it to help Mokuba?"_

'Could it be?' Yami wondered. 'Could that be why Mokuba stayed with Yugi, to do what I should have and helped him get his baby dragon back?' He sat on the bed almost dressed only needing to put on his belt when there was a knock on the door startling him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

Seto frowned it wasn't like Yami to be so late in getting ready. He opened the door to find him sitting on the bed. "What is wrong with you? We still have to check on the kids and even if they're ready to go we have to get to the dining hall before Mahaado does."

Yami snapped out of his daze and put his belt on mumbling, "Right." Then he looked up and asked, "Yugi gave Mokuba back his baby dragon, didn't he? That's why he was with Yugi!"

"Didn't I tell you we'd finish discussing this later?" But then seeing the look in Yami's eye he finally said, "Yes, happy."

"But I was with him for over a half an hour! Why didn't he say anything?!"

"First off if you two didn't find that spell in that time, then I may kill you both and second I can only assume he kept quite because he knew you hurt him and that's also why Mokuba obviously stayed hidden from you. I'd lay odds that Yugi had nothing to do with the boy's hiding. I'd bet he hid the moment he heard you were at the door!"

"You think so?"

"What do you think? You betray him, by lying to him and then it's not till later you realize gee could he be upset that I took Maura rock hunting and refused to let him go!"

Yami sighed deflated. Yeah he still hated himself for that.

"This was why I wanted to wait to finish this conversation. Now we're not only going to be late but you will be depressed the rest of the night, which might affect everyone especially the kids."

"No it's fine Seto, I promise. I won't let this affect me."

'Yeah right." Seto thought. "Fine then let's go."

They walked into the family room and Seto had to admit, that even without the time crunch Maura did a good job.

"Good, your both ready. Let's go."

"Um, Seto, may, may I ask a favor in return?" Maura asked.

Seto was weary but said, "Let's hear it." Not agreeing or disagreeing to this favor yet.

"Uh, well can…can I call you big brother?"

"We've been over this, I told you then my answer."

"I, I know, but please, just through dinner? To make Mahaado think you really want me here!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

A/N: Sorry I tried to get to this sooner but I couldn't get to it, then my comp dies,. Now I have a new comp and Windows 7!

Hope you all here in the US had a nice Thanksgiving!

For those interested in Mokuba's outfit- i230. photobucket .com/albums/ee84/mew1akari/


	33. Chapter 290

Seto's eye twitched, the last thing in the world he wanted was to hear her call him big brother. But on the other hand he still owed her a favor for helping Mokuba. However he couldn't stand the thought of hearing those words out of her mouth in regards to him. He'd rather owe her the favor. So he simply said, "No."

"Seto!" Yami started to inject.

"Please!" Maura begged, "I want to impress Mahaado and hopefully he won't want to take me with him if he thinks I'm welcome here. If there's a price to pay for that then name it and I'll do it!

"Maura, you don't know what you're asking. Seto can be deadly serious about his favors. He may even ask you to run around the castle several times! I've been there!"

"I've never forced you to do that!"

"No, but you did a guard once."

"I was also only 16 and had just taken the throne not six months before. The guard just pissed me off! The worst I've ever done to you is make you be more like Mahaado's assistant Dylan and stand next to me instead of sitting down."

"Even if he tells me to do a hundred laps around the castle in my nightgown I'll do it! I want to impress Mahaado and hopefully he won't want to take me with him if he thinks I'm welcome here. If there's a price to pay for that then so be it! I don't want to go with Mahaado where he may keep me for a little a while just to please my sister but then eventually he will either send me back to my stepmother or find someone to marry me off too!"

"Your sister would never let that happen." Yami assured her.

"You shouldn't lie to her like that, Yami."

"What do mean? I'm not lying to her!"

Maura shook her head. "No, Seto's right. My sister might protest but in the end no matter what my sister may want Mahaado is the one in charge. No matter what my sister says or does if he chooses to marry me off or send me packing back to my stepmother's place she won't be able to do a lot about it. That's why I want to call you big brother to make him believe you want me here too."

"It's too late for that."

"What did you do Seto?" Yami asked.

Seto shrugged, "I got rid of some dead weight mostly."

"What hell does that mean?"

"Honda, it seems hasn't been happy here since I took over and started acting up once Mokuba got here and the new rules and laws we put into place to protect him. I can only suspect that Maura's presence only added to that. From what Bakura told me and everything it's more he felt that we should be more at war or something not relaxing in peace. Bakura said that for some reason Honda felt that Mahaado was his ideal king, like father was."

"He seriously felt that Gozaburo was perfect?"

"Apparently to him, yes."

"What did you mean by dead weight and what does this have to do with Honda?"

Seto shrugged, "I heard about Mahaado's hitting Maura…"

Yami gasped and looked at Maura, "He hit you!"

Maura nodded her head, "He told me he wanted me to go live with him, but I refused."

Seto interrupted by saying, "I would have thought he'd talked to one of us before confronting her but I guess he chose to just go straight to the source first."

"Why did he hit you Maura?" Yami asked.

"He just told me what I already knew, that I would have just been a babysitter for baby David nothing more nothing less. But after I refused I heard him say that I would have just been a bad influence on him anyway. He doesn't like that you and Seto treat me and Mokuba like kids, instead of all royal training."

"Well Seto's mother was the only reason we weren't trained from birth. She fought for us, but after she died he had nothing to hold him back except his retainers."

"Yeah the only reason he listened to them is that they told him that by taking Mokuba away that if I got sick and died he'd have no heir to the throne and if Yami got sick and died then the results might be the same as I might refuse the throne. I often would see him stare out the window when I was sick, so I sometimes wondered if on days like that if he didn't regret taking Mokuba away."

"He had to have remembered where he left him, he could have gone back!"

"True, but since he'd already told everyone he was dead it'd been harder to explain that he was angry and lied."

"Hmm… yes and your father detested the thought of apologizing unless force too. You're a lot like him in regards to that. You hate apologizing unless you absolutely have too."

"Yes, well back to the subject at hand. I had a talk with Mahaado and told him I didn't like the fact he hit her."

"Seto that could have been dangerous, he's a powerful magic user, who knows what he could have done!"

"I held my tongue and didn't say anything to bad to upset him."

"Than what did you do?"

"I made a deal with him?"

"You're going to send me with him?" Maura asked.

Yami looked up and said, "Seto, you didn't!"


	34. Chapter 291

"I never said anything of the sort. I simply made a trade."

"A trade?" Yami questioned, and then he remembered what was said earlier about Honda. "You mean… you traded Maura for Honda?"

Maura blinked, "Who is this Honda guy?"

"The one who gave you your whip; he was once the head of the knights. But after Mokuba came and the problems relating to him he eventually became a problem and I demoted him and gave his rank to Bakura. He eventually was demoted down to guard and placed on guard duty in the maze. After talking with Mahaado he agreed that if he liked Honda that he'd give you a way to go to and from his world. Of course what I didn't tell him is that Yami will hold on to this device and you have to ask him for permission to go." Seto told her skimming over the details only telling her what was important.

"Honda went for this?"

"Not only went for it, jump for joy. Though I didn't say anything I'm sure the other guards have told him how stupid he was and how delusional."

Maura cocked her head, "Why? What's wrong with him becoming part of Mahaado's army if he was so desperate?"

"As far as I know only Yami and Yugi can use magic in this kingdom. That's not to says others don't have the ability or can't learn it, I'm simply stating that as far as I am aware no guard, knight or anyone else at least who works on in the castle can use magic. So you see Honda is expecting to go to that kingdom and instantly became head knight and practically rule that small part of the kingdom as he once did here. Plus instantly be accepted by the other knights and guards whom I'm sure have very powerful magic and he has none!" Seto said.

Maura frowned, "I doubt any kingdom would just let you join them and instantly give you the same rank as you had in another kingdom. I'm not positive but it doesn't sound right. You have to earn those types of positions."

"Yes, exactly and I'm also positive that Mahaado would have only the best of the best in terms of magic users in his army and Honda thinks he can compete with no magic within him?"

Yami shook his head. "Well no one ever said he was too bright. He might even come crawling back here!"

"He can try but if he tries the only job he'll have is royal dog walker. He'll have to take care of the guard and hunting dogs and Maura's dog and clean Mokuba's cat, litter box."

Yami laughed, "He won't be happy about that."

"I don't care what he likes. He never ever looked at me to ask if he was dismissed or think twice about joining Mahaado's army. So I say good riddance to him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mai pocked her head in the door and said, "Excuse me Sire, but King Mahaado and the rest of your guests are waiting for you in the dining hall.

Seto paled then glared at Yami, "This is your fault for not wanting to wait."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Let's discuss this later and get going before we're even later!"

Seto reached out and grabbed Mokuba's hand and just before they got to the dining hall Yami stopped him.

"What now? We don't have time to discuss anything!"

"No I was thinking…"

"You know that's dangerous."

"Ha ha, very funny, but seriously I think it'd be better to do this formally. Maura should go in first, then Mokuba should follow her and then you'll follow me."

Seto knew Yami was doing this because he was holding Mokuba's hand and that he felt guilty about what he did to Mokuba. He also knew he was doing this as a way to impress Mahaado by doing things formally. He's never really bothered or cared if other kings didn't like if he did things formally or not. So really he didn't understand why he should start now. But then an idea struck and he smiled making Yami nervous as he knew when Seto smiled like that it meant trouble.

"Very well we can do thing formally if you want."

Yami blinked, 'He gave in, just like that. No arguing no yelling. He's up to something!'

"What are you up to? You're never this agreeable."

"Well you want to do things formally. Maura tell me where do you think Dylan will eat?"

Maura thought for a moment, "I don't know, if he's anything like papa, the kitchen most likely. That is of course if Mahaado allows him to leave. Papa's assistant rarely got to go eat. At lunch papa usually told him to go grab a sandwich or something. He always returned before desert, so he never got to eat what we did. At dinner though he was almost always was forced to stand behind him. I guess he was only allowed to eat either after papa dismissed him while he spent time with us or after papa retired for the evening I'm not sure which."

Seto grinned and asked, "So he was never allowed to just sit down at the table with your family and eat?"

Maura looked at him like he was crazy, "No, Never, Why?"

Seto then turned to a confused Yami. "What don't you understand? You may be my brother but if we are to officially do this by formalities then you can either stand behind me or I can ask Mahaado to release Dylan and the two of you can have a nice chat in the kitchen."

Yami paled, it was his idea to do things formally so he couldn't exactly protest something he himself had asked for.


	35. Chapter 292

Yami sighed, "Fine, I think it'll be better to impress Mahaado so I'll do it. I'll eat in the kitchen."

Seto smiled, "Is this a one time thing or are you going to continue to do things formally from now on whenever we're in the company of royalty. After all Mahaado may want to start having all our meals together."

Yami sighed, "I don't know, let's just take things one day at a time."

It wasn't so much he was opposed to this idea; after all when he was young and Gozaburo was alive he had to eat in the kitchen while the royal family ate in the main dining room and even after Seto's mother died Gozaburo continued to insist on the main dining room.

After he died and it was now just him and Seto, Seto started making him eat with him in the small dining room off the small kitchen and reserved the main dining room and main kitchen for holidays and guests. He of course objected at first as even though they were raised together as small children as they got older and especially after Seto's mother died, Gozaburo started keeping them apart more and more, despite Seto's attempts otherwise. After his death he tried to maintain that distance due to the big five but having to listen to Seto constantly yell at him or complain and when Seto started eating in the kitchen with him, he finally conceded defeat and gave up on the formalities they used to live by and they started eating in the small dining room together.

Seto had a temper so the first time a member of the big five said a one word about it to Seto, he threaten if they said another word he'd have them all locked up, so they never said another word, out loud as they were positive that Seto would go through with locking them up! The real reason they never said another word was that they feared if they did say anything Seto would follow through with his threat and then he might accidently on purpose forget they were in jail and they'd be stuck there forever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto had a feeling that after all these years of skipping formality and just eating together even in the presents of other royalty to suddenly go back to the way things were before that Yami wouldn't last long. He initially argued over their eating together as his father was dead and he was now king, so why should they have to stick to stupid formalities? Why should they be forced to eat alone in separate rooms when there was no longer anyone who had the authority to force them to do so? It didn't take much to wear Yami down into agreeing to eat together. Especially when he started eating in the kitchen with him, it shamed Yami into agreeing to eat together in the dining room as Seto knew Yami wouldn't want it getting around that the king was eating in the kitchen because he refused to eat in the dining room.

Seto looked down at Mokuba and said, "Mokuba, remember when Yami's friend came to visit and we ate in here?"

Mokuba looked at Seto and nodded.

"Good, well this isn't much different just sit in the chair closet to me and Maura will sit in one closest to Mahaado."

"What?! Do I have to?" Maura asked.

Seto looked calmly at her and asked, "Is that a problem?"

She hesitated at first then sighed and said, "No, no problem."

"Good, you and Mokuba go in together and Yami you can either follow me or go on to the kitchen."

Yami sighed, "I'll follow you."

They walked in and everyone stood as Maura and Mokuba made their way to their seats and Seto walked in and as he got to his chair he bowed slightly and said, "I apologize for being late. Some things came up I had to deal with." It wasn't a lie really, let Mahaado think he was really doing important royal business. "Please everyone have a seat."

Mahaado smiled and said, "Not at all, think nothing of it, we have not been waiting long. I know only too well how things can unexpectedly come up." Then seeing Yami standing behind him had him curious.

"Is your brother not going to join us?" Mahaado asked.

Seto smiled, "Oh, well we decided that at least for tonight that we shall do things formally, if you wouldn't mind allowing him and Dylan to dine together? We have a small nook in the kitchen for them to dine at."

Mahaado was surprised by this but then smiled and said, "No of course not, Dylan you may go eat."

Dylan surprised by this as he had to always get up early to get his own breakfast and see to Mahaado's. Then he was usually allowed an apple or something small for lunch and only after Mahaado was in his office working but then there were days that he got no lunch at all or at least not until Mahaado got tired of listening to his stomach growl and demanded he get something to eat. He was never given any luxury like sitting down to a meal, while Mahaado was eating. The only times he got to sit and eat in peace were before Mahaado got up and after he went to bed. He bowed low and said, "Thank you, sire.

The cook was dreading this as he wasn't sure if his food would be good enough for Mahaado as he certainly didn't want his king angry at him for not pleasing his guest. However he sighed in relief as Mahaado said nothing about the food.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Zariah had cast a spell on Mokuba's bracelet to let her know when the watcher was near, the she had the spell connect to a medallion. Now that it was glowing she knew the watcher was in the same room. Knowing that Mokuba would likely sense her if not see her and give her away she put on the medallion in hopes to block the boy's senses. She feared if the watcher saw her or sensed her and knew Mokuba could as well it might anger the watcher and possibly put the boy in danger. A small part of her hoped the watcher could see her despite the medallion. If the watcher had as much power as she thinks he does she was sure of it.

As she entered the dining room she immediately could tell who the watcher was. When she got closer she realized he was wearing one of her rings. 'Strange I do sometimes make and sell things, but I don't sell any that contain the metal required to hold magic as it's too dangerous for those who have no power to control. The metal is special because I make them with just a little bit of metal that can only be found on the island of my home country. Could someone from my homeland be here and selling rings I made? I don't remember if I had any left behind when I ran away, but I suppose it's possible. Could this mean someone has come looking for me? Mmm…this is precisely the reason I don't stay in one place for a long length of time and just another reason why I don't sell my magic rings or give magical items as they could be traced back to me. That's why I was reluctant to give Mokuba anything, but I know he needs me so I believe it'll be okay as long as he keeps the amulet I plan to give him in his room and doesn't take it out. I'm not worries about his cloak as anyone with decent magic could place the spell.'

Then as she got closer she realized something else. 'What? A spell! And a powerful one at that, defiantly someone from my homeland, but is it just a coincidence or are they after me?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: The reason Zariah simply said the watcher instead of him or he as she as she has no way to know if the watcher was a male or female at that time. For the first references she made to the watcher reread chapter 287.

.net/~shaylogatomon

or

.com/

If you like the series Kyo Kara Maoh consider reading that story! You can find me under another new name .net/~mewrimasdragon


	36. Chapter 293

Mahaado sensed something and looked up and was shocked to see a beautiful woman with long black hair standing in the door way. "Who are you what do you want?"

Everyone looked at the door but no one but Mahaado could see anyone there. Mokuba saw a glowing metal object of some kind hanging in seemed in midair right where Mahaado claimed someone was but kept quite as he didn't know for sure it was Zariah and since no one else in the room seemed to be able to see her he feared they'd either accuse him of having something to do with this or at the very least start asking questions he wasn't sure he really had the answers to.

Zariah smiled, "I knew you would have enough power to see me."

"What does that mean?"

"You are the only one who can see or hear me."

Well what she didn't know is that she was half right. Though all Mokuba could see was a glowing medallion and a faint outline he could hear her voice. Even if he wasn't able to fully make out all the words as due to the medallion trying to hide from him it made her voice fade in and out but he could hear enough to tell him who it was.

"What do you want witch?"

"Witch am I? Well no more than a devil who spies on people and cares not for their safety after their spell causes disruption."

"What? How could you…"

Dylan and Yami hearing Mahaado's yelling came running in. Unlike Mokuba however all Yami saw was a very faint glowing circle. Dylan unlike his Master could not see all of Zariah but he could see the shape of a woman and the glowing medallion around her neck. He knew it was dangerous to fire fireballs in doors but he did and it was almost like a mini-water dragon came up out of her upraised palm and snuffed it out. Mokuba, Yami and Mahaado were the only ones to see the smoke from it. No one but those three could even see the fireball that Dylan threw. To the others it appeared as though he was throwing air at the invisible intruder.

"Well my dear watcher it seems we were interrupted. I had hoped to convince you to talk to me alone. Mmm… perhaps another time when we don't have your guard dog underfoot." At that she vanished.

Mokuba was shocked at seeing the mini-dragon swallow that flame. He'd been scared that she might have been hurt by a flame. He was so scared he couldn't move, even though he knew he couldn't have done anything to help.

Maura was just as confused as everyone else but as the fireball was formed she heard a faint sound out of Mokuba and when she looked at him she seemed to be the only one to notice that while she and everyone else was looking confused about the situation he and Yami seemed to be the only ones knowing what was going on.

"Mahaado what is going on?" Diana asked.

"There was a woman standing there calling me a watcher."

Mokuba blinked Zariah had said that the reason he and Yugi were transported was because someone was using a finding spell and Yugi had assumed it was Yami. But now that he thought about it he realized Yami had never said a word about any spell or any spell going wrong. In fact Seto had said that he sent Yami looking for him and apparently Maura was with him. Could it be that see lied to them for some reason and instead of someone using a finding spell it was actually someone watching them? He couldn't understand why anyone would be watching them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Diana managed to calm Mahaado down everyone went back to eating and much to Seto's relief due to the distraction Mahaado seemed to have forgotten Mokuba so the boy wouldn't have to try to remember all the things they discussed telling Mahaado should he ask.

After dinner Diana not really believing anything happened but not wanting to tell her husband that and get into an argument told him he should rest and surprisingly enough he didn't argue with her.

Seto and the others made their way to the main hall near the front door.

"What was all that about?" Seto questioned Yami.

"I'm not sure all I saw was a very faint glowing circle."

"Well why not ask Mokuba?" Mokuba turned and looked at her shocked and confused. "It looked to me like he saw everything.

Well that was partially true. Though he couldn't see Zariah he heard her voice and though what he heard of the conversation didn't make sense due to only hearing parts.

Yami simply laughed, "Don't be silly Maura. Mokuba doesn't have any magic. He couldn't possibly have seen anything."

Zariah had left through a portal but kept watch and stayed close and due to her only using a small watching spell behind a portal no one sensed her presence. As she listened to Yami's explanation she just shook her head. "What a stupid, stupid fool you are. I cannot understand why Dartz a Master wizard would ever have chosen _him_ to train. The young man Mokuba was with earlier he has much more potential and I doubt even with the small training Dartz gave him after the battle that he would have said the same. Though from our brief meeting I read his magic lines and it seems he's remarkably more capable than this one is for being self taught. I believe he could see Mokuba true magic potential. Apparently Dartz's age and his foolish granddaughter who has no heart for serious training didn't teach Mokuba's brother much of anything. Che, if not for Mokuba's young friend his brother would have been crushed only proving his training was nothing more than an old man wanting someone to take his place more than it was training him for a serious battle, as I can find nothing remarkable special at all about him. I have read through Mokuba's memories even though he does not know this. Yes that man Pandora did steal young Mokuba's magic. But only the magic that was pent up inside with no real release till his life and those of his friends were in danger and a small amount escaped. However despite what his idiot brother seems to believe Pandora took his magic yes, but he did not take the boys ability to use magic in the future or see what others cannot. Even the dragons who kept his magic bubble knew his power would eventually grow again even if they did not tell anyone."

Seto however didn't believe Yami's explanation. Somehow he had a feeling that wasn't entirely true. First Dartz said Mokuba had always had magic somehow he doubted that ability could be removed so easily. Then Yugi had said he didn't even see or feel that strange woman's presence and yet Mokuba did.

Seto looked up to see Yami getting all wrapped up in a coat and things. "What are doing?"

"I need to place the magic rocks outside the castle wall."

"That could take you all night or longer!"

"Oh, then can I help?" Maura asked.

Mokuba did his best to not show how much that upset him.

Seto didn't however. "The two of you run along on another rock hunting adventure and make sure you get some guards to help or you'll both be frozen popsicles by the time you get in."

Mokuba looked up and without thinking he asked, "What's a p-popsicle?"

"Ah well it's a frozen treat. I'll have to try to remember to get some for us in the summer." Seto said unable to think of another way to tell what it was.

But Seto's words of rock hunting adventure and Maura's asking to go suddenly hit home. "Why don't you and Mokuba come with us?"

"What are you crazy? There's a blizzard raging. No way am I going out there to throw a bunch of rocks down even if it is for the castle security. Nor am I allowing Mokuba to go out there. Instruct several guards and make them do it."

"No it's better if I do it myself or at least a little so I can cast the final spell when their all in place."

"Suite yourself." Seto said grabbing Mokuba hand and going upstairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Well it wasn't as depressing as I was hoping for. Maybe one of my others will do it. I hate June. The only thing good about it is my nieces b-day and that was scared the same way the other day was. I lost one cat on my nieces b-day a few years back and then a week or so ago another one died.

And Father's day means nothing to me anymore. I went to a snow cone shop and well I still haven't determined if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She asked how my father was and I'm like excuse me? So I tell her I don't have a father that my mother was waiting for me. She's then spotting how she mistook me for someone else and I'm like okay and I did later when she asked tell her my father died while I was in high school but still...I have to wonder if I really look that much like this other girl or this woman needs new glasses.


	37. Chapter 294

However the moment they stepped outside Yami realized that they were too late. It was almost dark and visibility was nearly zero with the blinding snow. He sighed; they'd have to find another way. He pulled Maura back in.

"What's wrong big brother? I thought we were going to place the rocks."

"We were but you saw that snow there's no way we can do it. We'll have to find another way."

Yami hated to go to Yugi and ask if there was another way but he had too. Unfortunately Yugi didn't know of any other way. So dejectedly they went upstairs to the family room where Mokuba and Seto were.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they got upstairs Seto turned to Mokuba and said, "Mokuba, I'd like you to tell me what you saw in the dining room."

Mokuba looked up in surprise. Then he looked at Seto and asked, "Y-you believe I saw it all?"

"I don't care about Yami's stupid explanation. Yugi told me you had sense Zariah long before he did. So if Yami's theory about you not having magic was correct then how did you know she was there? Now please tell me what you saw."

Mokuba was surprised; he didn't know Yugi told Seto that. Then he debated upon lying but then remembered Seto had promised to always believe him if he told the truth. So he told Seto everything he saw.

Seto frowned, "Are you sure if was your friend Zariah?"

"W-well I c-couldn't see her r-really j-just s-someone but what I c-could hear of her v-voice sounded like her."

"I wonder why she chose to appear and make such a production out of it?"

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I mean, well I'm trying to figure out why she chose to show up and confront Mahaado."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just then Yami came in with Maura.

"What happened? I thought the two of you were going to place the rocks."

Yami sighed, "We were but we barely got out the door and it was already darker than it should be and the snow storm is so bad we couldn't even get out two feet much less get to the gate and work our way around. I could probably do it with my shield but I can't put Maura in a shield too. We talked to Yugi but he said he didn't see another way to place the rocks, that he'd checked all his books and scrolls."

Then suddenly a portal appeared, "Perhaps my training you was wrong."

Everyone looked up and say Dartz and Krystyn come out of the portal.

"Master Dartz, what brings you here?"

"I am sorry to have to do this." Yami was confused till Dartz walked over to him and then to everyone even Krystyn's shock he pulled out a large red bubble. Yami collapsed. Seto quickly ran to him and laid him on the couch. Then he watched Dartz poke the bubble with his cane and it seemed to pour into him. He nearly collapsed if not for Krystyn.

"Grandfather what did you do?"

Just then Yami groaned and sat up holding his head. Seto quickly sat beside him.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

By this time Dartz too had recovered and no longer using his cane or Krystyn for support. "Simply put I have removed your magic. I have much more need for it than you do at the moment. Your magic will soon make me as young as you are."

"Grandfather why would you take his magic?" Krystyn asked.

"Because I was no match for Laria Dice in the condition I was in. I do apologize Yami, but I know now she has been watching you since I took you on as my apprentice. Perhaps even before that I cannot say. But if she were to decide to stop watching and launch an attack at your current level you would be killed by her before you could get the first spell ready to fire."

"Who is this woman Grandfather?"

"Your mother."

"What? But…no that's not possible. Mother and father are still living in town with my siblings because they have no magic."

"No my child, they were simple commoners who agreed to raise you till you were old enough to start using magic. Then they returned you to me. Laria and I well we were once married and I loved her. But then she betrayed me and started using ancient spells forbidden due to the dangers they pose to both the user and the world. She simply did not care. Then she seduced my only child, my son away from me to the dark side. I finally was able to locate him and bring him to his senses but then to my horror he returned to her claiming he loved her. Only when he returned on deaths door, did he show me the real reason he returned to her. To get you; our powerful bloodline and hers together she was hoping to create a powerful warrior beyond all warriors beyond all the greatest magicians in history! But I suppose with her heart tainted and my foolishness to allow you to live a somewhat normal life destroyed any chance of that happening."

Krystyn was stunned; she always knew she was different from everyone else. Especially her parents; she remembered just a week before she had been sent to live with her grandfather she saw fear on her mother's face when she saw her doing laundry using magic. But she was also angry. Her grandfather was implying she was a weakling like Yami and couldn't do any kind of decent magic!

Yami couldn't believe this! After all his years of practice after all the training he and Dartz did. It was all for nothing! He was now powerless to ever protect Seto, Mokuba or Maura again!


	38. Chapter 295

Krystyn was not about to stand around and be insulted, however Yami had always been nice to her. Even when her grandfather complained on dinner he'd always compliment her; whether or not he meant it, didn't matter. It was more than her grandfather had ever done for her. Plus all the times they talked; they became close friends.

She walked over to Seto and said, "King Kaiba, I realize that you may not trust me after what my grandfather has done but I'd like to borrow your millennium rod and Mokuba. I believe I can get teach him to project himself with the help of the rod. He can then place the magic rocks for you without physically leaving the castle or this room. Then when it is done the final spell can be cast to activate them."

"Krystyn, don't be absurd. You don't have the skills or the power to teach anyone or anything magic."

At that she turned on him, he was now several years younger and getting younger. "And whose fault is it that I am not as powerful as I could be? That what I do know I know because I trained myself. I know that had I been a boy you'd have not only taken me under your wing and trained me, but that by now I'd be as powerful if not more than you ever were. But I have more than enough power and ability to do this!"

Seto actually admired her for standing up to him. He had noticed when they were there that one time he shoved Mokuba off on to her like she was his servant or something. Then when Yami returned from there and told him about his time there and about how she was basically pushed aside while he hunted for a man to succeed him; which is one reason why he was desperate for Yami to stay and continue to train, so he didn't have to leave everything to her.

He really didn't like the thought of letting her use Mokuba but this storm was said to be the worst on record and he'd rather not have to deal with any broken windows. Plus he hated the thought of being buried in a mountain of snow for who knows how long. Plus no guarantee that they'll be able to keep the power going. He really hated Mokuba having to do this but he hated the thought of them all freezing to death even more. "Can you promise me he won't get hurt?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He'll just need to sleep for several hours and then he should be good as new."

"Fine, but I don't know exactly where the rod is or how to get it. Yami has been transporting it for safety reasons."

"Ah, well no problem. I can handle it." With that Krystyn placed her hand on Yami's shoulder and both the real one and the fake one appeared. She searched out Yami's memories for the rod's location and two appeared in her mind. Unsure which was real she brought both.

Then she got an odd feeling. She turned and noticed her grandfather had once again gotten years younger. Instead of being over 500 he was now more like just under 200. Their family could live for hundreds sometimes thousands of years if they had enough magic. She herself was almost 21 or so her grandfather tells her, she's never left the volcano since the day she was taken there so really she has no idea. Even now leaving the area she has no idea how many years had truly passed since she was sentenced to live with him.

As she stared at her grandfather she noticed he was staring at Yami intensely and even eyeing Seto. This told her that he was thinking of stealing Seto's power as well. But as she looked at Yami she realized why her grandfather was watching him too. "King Kaiba…"

"Kaiba is fine."

"Kaiba, I need you to take possession of the fake millennium rod."

Seto thought that was strange but did as he was told. She wasn't sure if she could touch the fake but chose not to attempt it; instead she hovered her hand just above it. Seto was shocked to see it glow for a moment and then die down.

Krystyn was thankful that her grandfather was concentrating more on his new found power than what she was doing. Then she quickly placed a sound proof shield around them to keep her grandfather from overhearing. Even if she whispered she still feared he might hear her. "Stay here near Yami. He is recovering faster than most people would after that much power has been taken. Normally someone with that much power taken would have stayed passed out for a few hours or days. His training must have brought out a hidden power of recovery. He probably will be just a bit tired for a few hours. But I think grandfather has noticed how fast he's recovering."

"Is that bad?"

"The faster Yami's condition improves the faster his ability to recover his magic will be. If grandfather were to steal that ability from him especially now while he's recovering, he might never recover his ability to use magic again. Or worse he might end up in a coma till his powers can be restored and that could take weeks, months or even years!" Seeing the look on his face

"Years!" He screamed!

She had been right about placing that shield there her grandfather would have heard and knew something was up. "Yes, that it why I added a protection spell to this fake rod. While holding the original he won't be able to touch Mokuba. But the two of you are vulnerable. However with you holding this rod and the new protection spell he won't be able to get close enough to touch you! I know this is going to be hard on you since you don't like to believe in or rely on magic. But you must try if you wish to keep yourself and your brother safe."

Seto griped the rod in his hand and said, "I will do what I have to do to save my brother. You just worry about Mokuba!"

Krystyn smiled, "Yes, don't worry he'll be just fine. I will also change the protection spell on your necklaces to prevent him from touching you again, after this. He does not believe I have the power. He's right in the fact that if even before he took Yami's power I don't have the power or ability to take him on. But I do have more than enough power and ability to prevent him from taking away your power or hurt Yami and Mokuba. When I finish here I will go help Yugi with the final spell and put a protection spell around him as well. He has done and will do too much good in the future for his power to be powerless for a long length of time. Plus from what Yami has told me about Yugi he may give up on magic."

"Krystyn, what are you doing? We have to go!" Dartz asked.

Krystyn stood up breaking the sound shield. "I was simply telling Kaiba about how I was going to help with building of his shield. Why should it matter to you? As you said, I am nothing to you. If you wish to confront this woman then why are you waiting on me? I am not nearly as powerful as you. So why would you want someone whom you believe to be a hindrance to you, to go with you. If what to go confront this woman why don't you just go? I can return home without you."

Dartz frowned he didn't like this. He wasn't going to confront Laria Dice just yet. He wanted to wait to fully absorb his new found power and make sure there are no side effects or he doesn't grow too young. So it would take at least a day maybe two before he'd be confident enough that he can control his power and be able to confront her.


	39. Chapter 296

Krystyn picked up the cloth covered rod and handed it to Mokuba. "Mokuba, I'd like you to hold this. I'm going to teach you a spell so that you can place the magic rocks outside without leaving this room. I know it probably sounds weird but trust me, it can be done. I'll help you."

Yami by now had regained a bit more of his senses and frowned at hearing Krystyn wanting to teach Mokuba a magic spell. "Krystyn, why do you have to use Mokuba as a conduit to do this spell? Can't you do it without the millennium rod? Why do you have to use Mokuba? He doesn't have any power."

Krystyn blinked and looked at him as Dartz laughed.

Yami was confused, why was Krystyn looking at him like he'd grown a second head? He was even more confused as to why Dartz was laughing.

Krystyn glared at Dartz, "What's so funny? He was your apprentice you know. The one you wanted to succeed you! Yet you didn't even teach him one of the basics!"

Dartz stopped laughing and glared at her. Krystyn was happy to have that smug look of his wiped off his face.

Krystyn turned back to Mokuba as he was holding the rod. She kept hold of the cloth incase she needed it. She took Mokuba over to the window and instead of answering Yami she decided to show him how wrong he was. She told Mokuba to repeat what she said in his head and concentrate hard. Normally she'd insist they do it out loud together. But she feared with the boy's stuttering that it would only make it harder to get through this; especially trying to get the kid to learn to pronounce some of the words.

As Mokuba started his internal chant Yami noticed that Krystyn wasn't touching the boy at all. He was confused. How could she be performing magic through him without touching him?

Seeing the confused look on his face Dartz glared at him and then walked over to him but then was pissed off when he noticed that the fake millennium rod prevented him from getting too close to him.

Krystyn saw the angry look on her grandfather's face at being unable to get too close to Yami. But she also feared after hearing Yami stupidly spout out that because their power was stolen so was their ability that he'd go into lecture mode. When he did that there was no telling what he'd say. She couldn't allow Mokuba or Maura to hear anything he or Yami either for that matter, have to say. Mokuba simply because he doesn't need to distraction and if anything hurtful is said it will cause the boy to break and they'll never be able to do this. Plus she didn't think she could stand to see the boy cry over anything that could be said; Maura for roughly the same reasons. Plus she might be able to help the boy and she'd be unable to if they say anything bad. Though Krystyn could sense a very small touch of magic within the girl it was enough that with her help that together they should be able to place these rocks.

"Maura, how would you like to help Mokuba place these rocks?"

Maura looked up and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, of course. Now come over here and hold on to Mokuba's arm and concentrate and see yourself outside holding a bag of rocks and Mokuba you do the same. Mokuba you go right and Maura you go left. Meet at the back of the castle then I'll help you get back from there." Krystyn said placing her hand on Maura to help boost her small ability. Then she placed a sound proof barrier over the two of them so that only she could see and hear both sides. This way even if she wanted to interfere with her grandfather's conversation with Yami the children wouldn't hear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Dartz glared down at Yami he asked, "What gave you the impression that the child had no magic power? I believe I told you he has very powerful magic."

"Well yes, but then Pandora stole his power!"

"Stole all the power he had yes, but that does not take away his ability to generate more. It takes time to generate more. The time it takes to generate more depends on the person. Most people it only takes a couple days, a few weeks or even a couple of months before it's completely restored; while others it could take years for their power to be completely restored. It takes a lot more than what Pandora or even I myself did to take away a person's ability to generate magic."

"You mean, someday my power will return too?"

Dartz rolled his eyes, "Yes of course it will return, perhaps even stronger than before. It won't be known if your power will simply return or return with interest as it did with the boy. But I believe it will return with interest and soon. While I stole your power you are already awake. Few people can have that much power removed and be wide awake within moments of it happening. Most when that much power taken it usually takes hours or days to come too."

"You mean, Mokuba has power and it's stronger than it was before?"

At that Krystyn threw a small power blast into Maura to sustain her for a few minutes and removed her hand to make certain the children didn't hear her and said, "Yes it's a lot more powerful than before, but you wouldn't know that now would you? No why? Because you were so convinced that he could never ever use magic again you stopped looking at him. You stopped paying attention to him! Had you paid even a little attention or really looked at him you'd have noticed his power had returned."

Yami glared at her, "What you do you mean I stopped looking at him or paying attention to him?"

Dartz sighed, "What she means is, we have been keeping an eye on you. I still had hopes of you someday succeeding me. But now I see that you are not the one. When the fight with Pandora was completed you returned to my place and gathered your things and left shortly thereafter, rather than choosing to return home to your family. I had hoped that this would mean a major rift might form and you'd come back to me!"

Krystyn shook her head and said, "I believe deep down due to your mistaken belief that taking magic means taking away one's ability that you were sad. Both your brothers lost their power and could never learn magic. However you grew up together with Kaiba. You were always together through thick and thin, before you ever started to learn magic. Because of that, the fact that you believed Kaiba would never be able to use magic didn't bother you so much as you knew he didn't like magic. So in a sense you never stopped looking at Kaiba. Since you never noticed that he had power before, the fact that you believed it was gone forever, didn't bother you."

"She is correct however after you were told of the boys powerful magic, a part of you got excited at the prospect of teaching him magic! You never even noticed he had power till after I brought it up and you believed my lies about his power getting out of control." Dartz said.

"What? You lied to us?" Yami was shocked he couldn't believe Dartz had lied to them!

"Yes, the truth is the reason his power never materialized to protect him from the abuse he suffered, by either lashing out or calling for help is someone has been secretly stealing his power for years. Whether this was to protect the boy or to gain more power I cannot say. Due to my aging condition I could not determine which nor who it was. Though I suspect it was someone who could get close enough to the boy to do it without his knowing what they were doing to him. I'd have to examine him to know the more."

"Could it be the Dice woman you speak of?" Seto asked.

"No I do not believe it was her of anyone working for her. She wouldn't do something like that, personally. Not for moral reasons mind you, but she hates getting her hands dirty by going out and stealing energy herself. She'd much rather happily steal it from her servants. They go out and steal the power and even when she takes theirs she leaves them with just enough to go out and steal more! I don't believe any servant of hers would bother to play up to the child just to steal his power over the course of several years and even continuing to do so."

"What? You're saying someone is still draining Mokuba's power?" Yami asked.


	40. Chapter 297

"Yes, but now it seems only a little has been taken. As he gets older even if he never uses magic he will be able to handle it better. The magic will be unconsciously released through other ways."

Krystyn glared at Yami and said, "The reason I said you stopped looking at him is because well…Mokuba hadn't been with you long before you started to really train in magic, then by the time he came back to you, you were forced to come and train with grandfather. You weren't happy about having to leave him. But a small part of you felt that perhaps this training will help you. You started training and remembering that Mokuba could also use magic, you started dreaming of the day you would return home and could start teaching him things you learned. But when he lost that power to Pandora you felt your dream shatter. You came back but then realized that training would only help you. You thought you couldn't connect with the boy through magic and so you left depressed. Then you ran across the girl and even though you knew she didn't have magic for some reason you chose to start focusing more on her. Though her magical ability is extremely low I that may be what attracted you to her."

"Maura can do magic?"

"Yes, but her ability is the lowest it can be. Simple spells like levitation of books and other minor things and spells of that level will probably be the most she can ever do. Even those simple things might be a strain due to how low her ability is." Dartz said.

"But Krystyn is having her help Mokuba."

"Yes, she can assist with higher levels of magic if someone helps. In this case the boy is doing most of the work and Krystyn is helping to boost the girl's ability." Then Dartz noticed that Maura seemed to be ready to pass out without Krystyn helping to boost her magic. Though he detested helping, he owed Yami for stealing his power so he snapped his pinky over the finger next to it and pointed it in Maura's direction. To anyone looking it would just look like he was stretching his fingers. But in reality he was sending a blast of power at Maura to boost her magic up to about Mokuba's level for a short time. He felt confident that this small burst would sustain her long enough to complete their project. Though it will probably keep her unconscious for quite a while longer than without the boost but since Yami's ability to detect magic sucks he'll never notice that he gave her the power boost. Krystyn probably would, but he'd deal with her later.

Krystyn noticed Maura's sudden power boost and was shocked. She couldn't understand it. Why? Why would he help? She was grateful as she only now realizes that she'd forgotten that she had only given Maura a short boost and had planned to go right back to helping but forgot. Now it seemed that she wouldn't need to help as she now had as much if not more than Mokuba at the moment. She also knew it wouldn't last and eventually the girl would collapse and most likely be out the rest of the night. Though since Mokuba wasn't use to using his magic and it hadn't been that long since it had been drained he most likely will be out the rest of the night as well. As much as she detested it she'd have to find a way to thank her grandfather for this later.

Seto didn't notice Dartz stretching his fingers but he did notice that Maura suddenly started glowing then faded away. He noticed Dartz looking at her and figured he must have done something to her. He almost had a guilty look on his face when Krystyn looked at him.

Dartz looked over to confirm that Yami didn't sense anything and he was right; though he couldn't totally be sure if this was due to lack of skill or if because he was still recovering from losing so much power. What shocked him though, was that he could clearly read it on Seto's face that he either sensed it or he saw what he did. He was shocked to say the least.

'Well, well that's quite a shock. I guess his powers too have returned and do to not using them it made his senses sharper than before. Shame if he was only into magic he could be a truly powerful magician, more powerful than even his brother.' He expected and feared Seto would yell at him demanding to know what he did to Maura.

Since Maura didn't seem any worse for wear Seto chose not to say anything, "So your positive that even without training Mokuba can live happily without using magic, it won't hurt him? And what do you mean by the magic will be released in other ways?"

Dartz was startled for a moment wondering why he didn't say anything about what he did to Maura. "Ah, no even if he's not trained in magic then if not taken from him as in the past it will only activate in case of real danger as it did in the battle against Pandora. When we got on the scene I read the battle lines to see what had happened. The boy's powers activated when he and his friends were cornered and in serious danger it teleported them to a safer location. But other than that it will be much like you yourself. It will only serve to make him more aware of his surroundings and things of that nature."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba and Maura looked around surprised to see that they looked and appeared real and could even touch each other and the snow and the rocks in the bags they were holding.

"Wow, this is cool! I don't feel cold at all and yet I can still feel the snow." Maura said holding up some snow and making a snowball and throwing it at the castle wall.

Mokuba too thought it strange. They couldn't see where they were in the castle but they were suddenly outside and yet it didn't feel like it at all.

"Okay, I'll go to the left and you go to the right." Maura said.

Mokuba nodded and waited to see how far apart Maura was placing the rocks before he started placing his.

A little less than halfway around, Maura started to feel weak for some reason. Then just as suddenly as this weakness came did she suddenly get a super burst of energy. She didn't understand it but wasn't going to argue. She felt majorly energized!


	41. Chapter 298

Honda had never in his life, even when he was just a lowly page, ever been treated this bad. He'd barely been here two days and he had already done most of the jobs he used to make fun of Otogi for having to do. Then there were the 'magic accidents'. Fire balls that were so close that they singed his clothes; lightning bolts that just miss him, but close enough that he felt the heat, scare him nearly to death and nearly make him wet himself; then there are the giant water puddles big enough to make him fall in to his knees and then hearing others say they wish the puddle were bigger. But bigger meant there was a greater risk he might fall in wrong or something and drown and then deal with King Mahaado's wrath. He could swear he could hear fear in their voices when they mentioned King Mahaado's wrath. But he knew and had dealt with both with Master King Gozaburo and King Seto Kaiba's wrath and he couldn't believe King Mahaado was any worse than that of the late Master King Gozaburo who had an extremely violent temper. He felt he could handle anything King Mahaado had to offer.

Of course despite everything they did, he didn't just sit around and do nothing against them. Everything they dished out he returned 10 fold! So needless to say he was at major odds with the whole army.

When King Kaiba had first told him of being transferred to King Mahaado's Army in the Star Kingdom the entire way there he dreamed of what it'd be like. King Mahaado's assistant Dylan would tell every one of all his great accomplishments and they would all be in awe of it. Then the head knight would smile and gladly hand the reins of control of the Knights over to him. Everyone would cheer. Then they'd take him to the biggest best room in the place and apologize it wasn't bigger and better. Then they'd show him around the kingdom and soon everyone in the castle would have heard of him and they would all be bowing down and waiting on him hand and foot.

Even when the others laughed at him and told him he was dreaming that no one would accept him. Especially with them all being powerful magic users. He blew them off thinking they were just jealous. Then when he got here he was shocked that Dylan never said a word one about his accomplishments. Just yesterday he showed up to check on him. After telling him of all the horrible jobs he'd been forced to do he asked him one of the big things that bugged him

"I demand to know, why you never told these guys about all my great accomplishments?"

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "I never told them because it wasn't important but if it means that much to you we shall tell them now. But I'm telling you now. It won't change a thing. You have this delusion in your head that people are just going to bow down and worship you. When you got your awards did anyone bow down or show you any kind of respect, they weren't already giving you for your rank?"

"Well…a few did…mostly newbie's who hadn't been there long… but…"

"But you think these guys will suddenly change their attitude towards you if they know?"

Honda stood up straight a big smile on his face, "Of course they will. I have all the best and highest honors one could get in just about any country!"

"True almost any country. You would never achieve those same awards here without the use of magic. You still dream of making it into the knights of the round. I'm telling you, no matter what you do or try, even if the king were in danger and you were to somehow save his life. It still wouldn't change your status! You might receive an award and praise for it, but once it's over it's over! Just like the awards you have already received, once the dust settled the only one still harping on it was you, still demanding to be praised for it."

Seeing it not deterring Honda any he went and just to make him happy he told everyone ALL about everything he did. Unfortunately for Honda, Dylan wasn't in a mood to give in to Honda's need for praise only. So Dylan did tell them all about his great accomplishments which only earned him some raised eyebrows of disbelief, while others yawned from boredom and others rolling their eyes not caring about all the things he accomplished or to some allegedly accomplished.

The down side which quickly made Honda pale and tried to distract him from telling, was that Dylan then told them of all his other accomplishments. From the ones that made him lose his knighthood, to the one that got him demoted and then ultimately to the one that in one sense of the word got him fired by sending him here. Then what he had overheard Honda telling the Draglor Knights of what he dreamed would happen when coming here.

Unfortunately the praise and recognition that Honda so desperately sought came not in the form of pats on the back and kind words and being made an equal, and given what he felt was his rightful place as a knight! No, instead he got laughter and name calling from the knights and guards pointing out the same things the ones in Draglor did. That he was delusional. That they'd always use him as their personal servant and to do all the jobs they themselves don't want to do!

Trip leader of the knights then thought of something. "Wait does the Master know of all this?"

Dylan sighed and rolled his eyes, "What you think the King of Draglor told me all of this in private? Don't be stupid, I simply heard all this at the same time he was telling King Mahaado."

Chovance leader of the guards frowned and asked, "But knowing his hatred for the King of Draglor's younger brother, despite the fact the boy had only recently came to be living there, why would the Master take the chance and allow him here?"

"Chovance has a point. If this guy hates change when it comes to children then what happens when Young Prince David gets older and starts walking and then running. The Queen if not the king will insist on the same sort of measures be taken here as well."

"Not to mention if the Queen is blessed with anymore children. Security will have to be tightened even more so. If this guy starts causing trouble we may all catch hell from the king!" Hasan second in command of the Knights said.

"Also there's the matter of Young Prince David's health. I've heard it's improved significantly. But what if the Doctor's are wrong? What if he's always a bit sickly? Who's to say this guy won't get annoyed and hit him or 'accidently on purpose' lock him in a room somewhere or who knows what?" Kayiki second in command to the guards replied.

"Wait…What are you guys talking about? I've heard the king hates children. He won't even socialize with his nieces and nephews." Honda said.

Everyone looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Honda had only heard talk and rumors about King Mahaado but had had also heard similar talks and rumors about King Kujaku.

Dylan being Mahaado's assistant knew a great deal about other kings. "I believe you are confusing the Master with King Kujaku. King Kujaku would never have even had one child had his court not forced him too. My understanding was he turned out to be one of the rare royal people of the world who not only hate children expect everyone else too as well. He had 3 children from his first wife but then grew tired of her and cast her and her children out claiming she'd been unfaithful and then married his mistress and had four more children by her. However he had never socialized with them. He keeps them on one floor and only when the queen or his assistant insists will he go to a scheduled appointment and wave at the children. He avoids talking to them if at all possible. Though I've heard he's reconciled with two of his now adult children from his previous marriage, the third having been killed. As for King Mahaado he'd never really been around children much too really have an opinion on them. He'd only met Miss Maura a few times, and they seemed to get along well enough. He certainly didn't hate her. But now he has a child all his own. He is a caring doting father…most of the time. But he does love his son and would fiercely protect him. He even went so far as to invite Miss Maura to live here."

Seeing the words 'NO she's coming here!' written on Honda's face Dylan said, "Don't look so frightened. She's not coming here."

Honda sighed then asked, "What do you mean she's not coming? You just said King Mahaado wanted her."

"That's where you come into the picture. It seems the king's adviser is his older brother and is attached to her. So the king made a trade. You for her."

"What? You….You mean…You mean King Mahaado didn't just hear of all my great accomplishments and want me for his army?"

At that Dylan laughed, "Though the Master was impressed with your accomplishments, he was very disturbed be all the bad things you did. However you intrigued him. You knew little to nothing about him beyond what you've obviously heard through rumors and felt he was your ideal king. After all that he was amused at how enthusiastic you were at meeting him and wanting to worship the ground he walked on based solely on what you've heard of him. This fascinated him enough to overlook your bad points and granted you, your desire to be in his army."

Then he turned and looked Honda right in the eye and said, "If you do one thing to hurt or scare or do anything of the things you did to King Kaiba's brother or Miss Maura to young Prince David or any future children of the king and queen, No one here will be as kind as they were there. There the guards and secondary Knights in charge from what I heard could do nothing about your behavior. Here anyone of them has the right to punish you for such a grave offence! Why they don't there I can only assume stems from the previous king, whom I heard wasn't a nice person and the fact that the kings young brother was only recently found after the previous king so cruelly sent him away. So the current king is still learning what rules to put into place."

Then he sighed and said "You'll be lucky if The Master doesn't learn of your doing something. As if you did he won't be as kind as King Kaiba did in sending you here. And No, he won't kill you either. But most likely if he doesn't cast a spell on you of some magnitude of torture; then you may be joining Tanaka in the dungeon cleaning it with a toothbrush. You see he hated the king's horse for his own reasons, like you did King Kaiba's brother. Supposedly the horse accidently stepped on his foot breaking it. It kept him out of the trials for a spot in the knights. From that point on he'd neglect the horse to the point that if the pages hadn't noticed and took care of it, it could have died! Before the queen the Master most likely would have had him killed. But the queen detests violence so instead he thought about it and agreed not to kill him. He decided that killing him would be giving him the easy way out and would only upset the queen should she learn. The he thought of exile, but again felt exile was too easy and he wouldn't learn anything. So since then he's been forced to live and clean the dungeon on a regular basis."

Apparently everything Dylan said went over Honda's head as he asked, "Wait you said that the knights aren't permanent positions?"

Dylan sighed seeing everything he just said go by like the wind. "No, the knights must prove themselves once a year. They must prove their loyalty and skill to remain a knight. Their position is in no way secure. And before you get any bright ideas on thinking you'll compete, think again! You're free to compete but the competition has many levels that deal with magic. The ones with the most points in the end go on to the finals. There the competition just gets more fierce and it again all comes down to whose magic is stronger! Eventually it will narrow down to the top 10, then they must fight even harder for their ranking and who is crowned the leader. So you see you won't make it past level 2 without magic. Now I believe you are supposed to be on duty in the tower." With that Dylan waved his hand and Honda found himself in the tower.

"Mph, just you wait and see! I will be a knight just watch me!" Honda screamed.

A guard named Kyo, who was almost as low as Honda but due to having a good level in healing magic and an extra high level in counter magic the king felt he was a good edition to the guards, came up to Dylan. "Excuse me sir, but why did you not tell him about counter magic? Even those without magic within them can eventually learn counter magic if they try."

"If I told him that non magic users can study and learn ways to counteract spells and that this would be a useful skill, and might help him advance in the competition if he learned to do it. He might try and no one here wishes to see him advance. He is here because King Kaiba of Draglor didn't know of any appropriate punishment to fit his crimes and for some odd reason he was enamored with the Master and the Master was amused and brought him here. But it takes someone with dedication, practice and a lot of brain capacity to learn such types of magic and I don't think this guy has the brain capacity to do it."

The turned threatening towards Kyo and said, "If I or anyone else here finds out you have spoken one word to that guy about any form of magic or if he somehow magically finds his way to the library to read up on magic you will receive the worst of the punishment that will come. After hearing about his attitude towards the King of Draglor's brother, I'm sure no one here wants this guy anywhere near the top ranks. Who knows what kind of trouble he could cause if that were to happen and if he were by some miracle to excel in counter magic it could happen. So if you know what's good for you, you won't say a word and if asked change the subject or something! You might note that the king though he doesn't like it, does not have a policy against other guards or the knight enacting punishment on subordinates. Which means all their pent up energy in not being able to touch that Honda guy, they could take out on you!"

That sent a fear though Kyo telling him to keep Honda from advancing!


	42. Chapter 299

A/N: Yes I know it's been a while. And No I have not forgotten this story, I was just forced to take a break when my mind shut out writing for a while! But I finally got the inspiration for this story again! Sorry for that. My writing dropped to the point of non existence for a while till I got inspired to write my Kyo Kara Maoh story (see: Mew Rima's Dragon). But then I finally got inspired on where to go more with this and hopefully get to the ever promised BALL!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

After Mokuba and Maura had finished putting all the rocks around they waited but Krystyn didn't show and they weren't told how they were suppose to get back. Tired of waiting Maura looked into her bag and then looked at Mokuba and asked, "How many rocks do you have left?"

Mokuba thought it a strange question but opened his sack and showed her.

"This is great! Let's put these around the town!"

Mokuba blinked, "B-but that's not w-what we were t-told to d-do. W-we were t-told to w-wait here after we f-finished."

"I know but we can tell this storm is getting bad but we can move around as if there wasn't a storm here! No one can see or hear us. We can go anywhere and do anything without an adult telling us not to!" Maura actually thought that part was exciting and wished they had more time to do this. To be able to go anywhere, see anything, do anything without someone watching her every move, whether it be because she's a princess or a kid or the shop owner not liking kids fearing she might steal something, it sounded like the opportunity of a lifetime. 'After I place my rocks I may just do a bit of exploring.'

Mokuba actually thought that was a good idea as well, to be able to go anywhere without someone seeing them and telling them not to and not having to fear running into someone or talking to someone.

"Since we don't know how long it'll be till Krystyn comes for us. We can protect the town by placing the rocks around the town as well. Come on!" Maura then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the town, she let go and started dropping a couple of rocks here and there in case they needed the road to get to town. She couldn't imagine why they'd need to go to town but you never know when that might be needed. They got to the edge of town and she pointed left and said, "Okay you go that way and I'll go this way."

Mokuba wasn't so sure on that but seeing how she was placing them around the edge of the town then around the buildings he sighed and looked back at the castle, hoping they didn't get into trouble over this. Then like Maura he too went around the buildings and ones he especially liked such as the jewelry store and toy store and the antiques store he put an extra one in the front and back.

Then when that was finished he waited by the rode leading out of town when Maura ran up and dumped all of her remaining rocks into his bag and said, "Wow that's weird I thought we had the same amount of rocks but you must not have put many down as your bags still pretty full."

Mokuba did think that was strange as his bag never seemed to get lighter only heavier. And he did put quite a lot of rocks down.

Maura smiled, "Well I'm sure that's enough. Well I'm going to look around the shops. It's too bad we don't have any horses we could ride to our friends houses and put rocks there as this storm is really looking nasty." With that she sighed and went to look around.

Mokuba thought about what she said. Even though they weren't currently being affected by the snow he knew Maura was right. Their friends might be in trouble, he remembered when he was at Ryo and Bakura's place and their both saying how they preferred to be in the castle as they didn't feel safe at their house. Even though they said it was because they were never around to take care of the place he could only think well what if the snow got really high and they couldn't get out. He remembered that it got really big one year. Not big enough that you couldn't move around but still, he knew it didn't snow this bad often. So he started down the road and started putting more rocks down one on each side of the road. Deciding to at the very least try to make it to his friend's houses and put a couple down.

Maura was happy she could go into the shops and even though the bell rang telling of a customer she was still happy. Looking in the shops unguarded was nice it was so freeing to not have someone up under her or nearby waiting impatiently for her. But after about the third shop she found it to be a little boring as she saw more than a few of things she'd love to have but being a spirit and having no money or anything on her she couldn't buy anything which was depressing. So with that she left the third shop and then turned around to look for Mokuba and noticed he was well close to the fork in the road leading out of town. She frowned wondering where he was going. So she didn't see any reason to look in any more shops and get more depressed at finding stuff she can't get. So she ran to catch up with him. "Hey what are doing?"

"Y-you s-said w-we should t-try to pro-protect our friends."

Maura frowned "Do you really think we have enough rocks to even make it there? I mean we'll need to put some on the road too."

Mokuba shrugged, "Let's f-find out."

Maura thought about it and said, "Okay, it's better than sitting around waiting. And when we run out we can always come back and wait."

Mokuba smiled and nodded. They soon noticed but didn't understand why but no matter what they did or how many rocks they threw out the bag never seemed to get empty.

"Hey let's go this way. I think I see a house in the distance." Maura pointed but was surprised when Mokuba seemed to hesitate. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

He just shook his head and started slowly in the direction Maura wanted. But she stopped him. "No, I want you to trust me! Tell me what's wrong?"

Mokuba blinked, "I d-do trust you, b-big sister."

Maura smiled, it was still taking some getting used to being called big sister. She had always been little sister. "Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Mokuba sighed and said, "That's m-my s-stepmother's house."

"Stepmother…oh you mean the mean witch that you used to live with?"

Mokuba nodded.

'Oh well that makes sense why he'd want to avoid it.' She thought. 'If it was my old place and near where my stepmother was I wouldn't want to be near there either.' "Well it'll be all right remember no one can see us."

Mokuba hoped she was right. They hadn't actually been near people or rather he hadn't. Maura's idea of looking in shops unguarded sounded interesting but as much as looking around unguarded and no one to see you sounded interesting he didn't see the point. Seen or not you can't touch anything and you can't buy anything so he really saw no point.

So he opened his bag and she grabbed a couple of handfuls and put them in her bag. Then she set off towards the barn. He really didn't like being here but went ahead and started placing some near the house. Then when he got around front he froze hearing "JJ! I knew it! I knew you'd come back!" Mokuba looked over and there was Noah standing in the door. He gripped his bag, turned and ran he only got a few feet away before he tripped over his own feet. He cringed and waited till Noah pounced.

x-x-x-x

Noah had stepped out to get some air. He had never been so happy that it had started snowing again as his mother chose not to make the three day journey to the hospital in Cascadia. Instead they went to the local doctor whom Ivera didn't care for but didn't feel there was a choice, she didn't want to get stuck in the snow halfway there, halfway back or get stuck in Cascadia and have to stay there till the snow let up enough to travel. Ivera had had Doctor Kayiki as Noah's doctor since he was an infant. He was said to be the best doctor in all of Cascadia. So to her what he said was as good as gold.

The doctor in Draglor Doctor Schraider had been Noah's primary doctor when a long trip to Cascadia wasn't possible. He had started questioning Noah's diagnosis of elinoreus years ago practically from the first time he laid eyes on him and to this day questions it. He believed Noah had at the moment a lesser known disease called shemeka. He'd always believed this but never more so than after Noah not only passed the age most children die of the disease but has showed little signs of anything serious wrong with him. Other than frequent fevers and weakness and an occasional seizure he's for the most part normal which in all the studies he's read was not indicative of elinoreus, even those very few who survived the critical stage and lived to adult hood were never as healthy as Noah.

Doctor Schraider had tried to explain to Noah's mother that he still believed that Noah actually suffers from a lesser known disease called shemeka. It has symptoms that are similar to but different from those with elinoreus the signs are there but most doctors chose to overlook them. She dismissed this since Doctor Kayiki had initially claimed to have never heard of it. So in an effort to convince her he'd tried to contact Doctor Kayiki and the first time he got a hold of him to tell him of his finding he was rebuffed saying he'd never heard of shemeka and promptly hung up on him. Every time after that he attempted to contact the other doctor to help him convince Ivera that Noah does indeed have shemeka and that together they could persuade her into starting Noah on a new experimental treatment for shemeka he was repeatedly ignored.

Doctor Kayiki tired of Doctor Schraider's constant attempts at contact finally decided to do research and talk to other doctors whom he soon learned knew about shemeka. He finally talked with Doctor Schraider and agreed that the two diseases were similar but he stubbornly refused to believe he'd made the wrong diagnosis.

Doctor Schraider had tried to explain once again to a disbelieving Ivera that Noah had shemeka. He then went on to explain that these delusional nightmares he's having are actually a side effect of him having mild seizure in his sleep that a new experimental drug had been developed and could help.

Noah having over heard this scoffed and held up his hand to show the ring Zariah had given him, "No this fucking ring is the problem! After I had went over to the Gwydion household like you told me to mother, to get those supplies you needed for those Christmas cakes you were making for your club meeting. Mrs. Gwydion for some reason had JJ there with her. I convinced her to go to get the supplies while I kept JJ company. After that I gave him his second blow job of his life! Oh it was great! JJ and I had a great time together until this witch woman comes out of nowhere rams my head into a tree and shoves this ring on my finger and says it revenge for raping JJ. Keh, she just didn't understand that it wasn't rape. The kid clearly enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm still waiting for the day I can really take him and not just in a dream this time!"

Doctor Schraider looked over at Ivera and asked, "How old is this JJ?"

"About 9-10 something like that, a few months ago some bastards kidnapped him. Then when we ran across the runt again the kidnappers threatened to tell everyone I beat him and treated him like a slave, if I didn't give him up. Then they had the nerve to say that Noah raped him and would tell everyone that as well. So I had no love for the brat he was just like a stray dog my husband brought home and I didn't have the heart to kick him to the curb after he died. So I let the kidnappers keep him. But Noah has taken the loss harder than I expected. He's started believing those bastards' lies about rape only turning them around and saying he's been performing sexual acts with him and that it's all consensual! He far too young to have these types of thoughts! Not to mention having such impure thoughts of wanting to have sex with a boy child! Even though I believe he's too young for these thoughts if it was a girl he was thinking of I'd understand it! You spoke of an experimental treatment will it help him with his delusions? I'm afraid he'll next start thinking of doing these things with Asana."

Doctor Schraider raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Noah and asked, "How old are you again?"

"Technically fifteen, but in her world…" nodding towards his mother "I'm 5 going on 6 and I would _never_ hurt Asana! I love my sister far too much to do anything like what I have planned for JJ."

Doctor Schraider sighed, Noah was confirming he was not only old enough to think about but do these things. Though he did have to wonder how much of what Noah was saying about having sexual relations with the boy child was truth and how much was from his delusions. Instead of confirming he'd had mild seizures bringing about these realistic nightmare scenarios, no instead he blames it all on a mystery woman giving him an invisible ring.

Being that neither Ivera nor Doctor Schraider had any magic within them neither of them could see the ring Zariah had given him.

"Doctor, can you help him?" Ivera asked.

The doctor turned to her and in what he thought was a low enough voice that Noah wouldn't hear, "I'll give you a little on a trial basis, only give it to him in times of high fevers and most especially after one of his episodes. The best thing to do in the mean time is to just play along and not upset him too much and make sure he takes the medicine as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course. Oh but wait Mr. Johnston at the bank had requested that I allow Noah to work part time for him."

"Mmm…I see. I'm not so sure that that would be wise, especially with his delusions. Depending on what Mr. Johnston had planned if one of his delusions suddenly acts up and he starts thinking about this JJ boy again. What if he sees him and either really acts on his delusions or perhaps a child resembling this JJ boy may have him snap and go after them. Who knows what could happen. Even if he never actually catches up to any child if his mind were to play tricks on him and he just thinks he sees him and starts to instigate in or say any of the things he's been saying here in public well…who knows what the towns people will think when word gets around. Not many will buy the excuse that he's just sick with a rare disease. Even those that do believe it's a disease will still be weary of him."

Ivera hadn't thought of that. He was right. Even though she now believed all of Noah's claims of sex or whatever with JJ were all brought on by his disease, she knew that the towns people might not be willing to believe the same. After all these were the same ones who disowned her family for years after her husband was killed while trying to approach the former Master King claiming he was obviously in on it but had second thoughts in the end. She knew her husband was too soft hearted and too full of pride to ever be involved with anything like assassinations. But the towns people refused to listen.

x-x-x-x

Noah wasn't sure if his seeing the boy here was real or yet another of his many dreams in which he awoke from after they went from wonderful dreams to horrible nightmares, each one worse than the one before. So needless to say he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. So seeing the boy here he didn't know or care if it was real, however the moment he saw the boy fall he ran over and pounced on the boy! He reached down to scoop him up only to scoop up snow instead. His arms going right through the boy. "NO! This is not happening again!"

Mokuba blinked and was happy and surprised at the same time that Noah couldn't touch him.

Ivera hearing yelling came running out, "Noah what are you doing out here and without a coat on!"

"Look! Mother you can't deny me this time. See JJ's right here!"

Ivera looked at where Noah was pointing, and smiled and said, "Yes of course he is dear. Now why don't you grab JJ and let's go in the house where it's warm."

Maura hearing Noah's yelling came running. Unlike Ivera however, Maura could see the boy. She freaked out seeing Noah on top of Mokuba though sighed in relief when she saw him repeatedly try to grab the boy only to grab snow instead. She knew no one could see her when she was in the store but was confused as to how he could see Mokuba. But she decided not to dwell on it as she ran over and pulled Mokuba up and away from Noah.

Noah growled, he knew his mother was only patronizing him! 'This is that damn doctor's fault! He told her to pretend she could see was he sees!' Though it made him realize that for some reason he was the only one who could see him. Then he looked up and saw Maura and glared at her and said, "You get lost, JJ belongs here with me! I want him here in the flesh! NOW!"

Maura still didn't understand how he could see her but knowing he couldn't touch them made it much easier to stand up to him. She was far from afraid of him but she also knew her limited judo would only get her so far. He was still bigger than she was and she also knew it was her job to protect Mokuba. So she knew if he had been able to somehow touch them that they might have been in real trouble. But seeing as he couldn't there was nothing at all to fear from him. "I will _not_ allow you to have him or touch him if I have any say in the matter!" She yelled at him before taking Mokuba's hand and saying, "Let's go Mokuba. We have more places to visit."

Noah however wasn't just going to take sass from a pipsqueak girl about the same age as Mokuba. He got up and started to follow when he felt an arm around his! He turned and looked at his mother's sad eyes.

"Noah, honey please, please stop this! Let's just go back inside I'll make you a nice hot cup of cider."

Noah sighed and looked towards where the kids left, 'Fine, you brats have won this round but it's not over till I say it's over!' Then he turned and went back in the house with his mother.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: By now if you don't know how much I detest disclaimers well guess what. All disclaimers you read at the start of this story still apply. Including the doctors mentioned here. I really don't know where I came up with those names it was just among a list of names I've gathered for this story. At babynamesDOTcom I looked up the work sickness to find a new disease name and found quite a lot actually. And Shemeka weird name as it seems is supposedly a real name. Sorry if it's yours or someone you know, no offence it just sounded like the perfect name I needed!


	43. Chapter 300

After they got a few feet away from Noah's place they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay?"

Mokuba nodded.

Maura sighed and looked at the road ahead and then looked around and noted that there were a LOT of roads and probably a lot they wouldn't get to. Then an idea popped into her head. "Okay Mokuba I want you to concentrate. I want you to throw these rocks and picture them in your mind lining up on both sides of the road. Think of how you want to protect this country and even if you've never been on the road just think every road in this country!

Mokuba wasn't so sure this would work."Are y-you sure? I m-mean w-we were told that t-these are m-magic rocks."

"I know it's a risk. But I mean we really want this and I honestly don't think that even if we tried we could hit every road. After we finish with our friends houses we'll try it again on every house in Draglor. Again I just don't think we can find much less do every house! What do you say will you try? Oh I know let's try together. I'll hold your arm and we'll concentrate while you throw the rocks okay?"

Mokuba simply nodded. He knew she was probably right on not hitting all the roads and that this might be the only way to do it. So when she grabbed his arm he reached into the bag and grabbed a small handful. Then he closed his eyes and as Maura instructed concentrated in both the road and the country and threw the rocks. Although neither of them saw what happened the rocks soon multiplied and scattered and lined all the roads in Draglor. The kids collapsed having used a lot of power for it. After a minute or two they got up.

"Are you okay Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded and asked ,"W-what about y-you?"

Maura smiled and grabbed his hand and said, "I'm fine. Come on let's go we have a few houses still to do." 'Actually I'm really weak but if I tell him he'll panic! Then when it comes time to do this again he'll either refuse altogether or try to do it himself and I don't know if he can without getting hurt; especially if he's doing it while worrying about me!'

They soon arrived at Muran's house and thinking he heard something outside his window Muran looks out, "Mokuba?" Then he shakes his head in disbelief and opens his window to ask how and why he was there but as he opened it and looked where he had spotted his friend he saw… no one? There was nothing there. He leaned out his window and frowned, "Strange I could have sworn I saw him, must be my mind playing tricks on me. After all why would he be here with a snow storm coming?"

Mokuba and Maura continued to put rocks around the houses of his other friends' houses. They hit the last one when Maura asked is that it? Is that all of them?"

"T- Talana's house."

"Talana?"

"V-Varon's sister, m-my speech t-teacher."

"Oh, okay then after that we'll again try to put rocks around other houses we don't know or see all right?"

Mokuba nodded and went to place the rocks around the house.

Maura did the same for the barn. 'Well at least my energy has perked up a lot since we did the first spell. I hope we can do it again!' After they finished they met up in front of the house. "Okay, grab a few rocks and do like we did before but this time picture it around every house."

Mokuba nodded and as soon as he felt Maura hands on his arm he closed his eyes and concentrated and then threw the rocks. Once again the rocks multiplied and shot off to as Mokuba and Maura were wishing. Afterwards the kids again collapse.

Mokuba recovered and went to Maura still on the ground. "Are y-you okay?"

Maura turned and looked at him and smiled and said, "Yeah I feel a bit weak but I'll be okay."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah come on it's a long walk to the fair. We need to do it too. Too bad we can't just teleport there, although that'd be nice."

"T-tel-tela-p-port?"

Maura looked surprised but the smiled and said, "It means to get there now. You now like when Yami opens a portal to make it faster to get somewhere? It's kind of like that only you just suddenly get there."

'Oh, Can I really do that? Well I guess there's one way to find out.' He reached out and grabbed her hand surprising her.

Maura frowned when instead of them setting off walking to the fair as she had thought, Mokuba just closed his eyes. "What is he do…ing. Oh no he's taking my suggestion on teleporting to heart. I didn't mean for him to do it; especially not after having such done a big spell a few minutes before!' She thought, then she looked down and noticed that they were glowing she realized whether she liked it or not this was happening. So she closed her eyes and squeezed his hand and helped him to concentrate on getting them to the fair grounds.

Maura looked around in awe and looked back to find Mokuba leaning against the fence. "Are you okay? You shouldn't have done that! We could have tried to walk."

"B-but the f-fair w-was so f-far a-w-way. It-'d t-taken a l-long t-time t-to g-get h-here."

Maura sighed, as wrong as it was for him to use so much magic she couldn't blame him. 'If he's this tired with just a little help from me he'd probably be on the ground if I hadn't helped.' She pushed that thought aside and looked up at the fairgrounds now seeing the sheer size of the park again this time really looking, made her realize it was much bigger than she remembered it being. "Well let's get started." Then she grabbed several big handfuls of rocks and put them in her sack. "Okay you go left I'll go right. We'll meet in the back."

Mokuba nodded and set off. Half way around Maura started to feel the effects of assisting Mokuba with all that magic seriously starting to catch up with her. 'No," She told herself, 'I have to finish my half! I can't collapse knowing that Mokuba will be forced to finish the rest or maybe he won't even finish the rest. Knowing him he'll be so worried about me he won't think about the fact that the job wasn't finished. No this was my idea to do this and I won't give up!'

Finally she made it around and placed her last rock and sighed in relief seeing Mokuba there waiting for her that she just collapsed. Mokuba panicked and ran over to her.

"M-Maura, Ma-Maura!" He desperately cried. Then not knowing what else to do his mind blanking on Krystyn, who had promised to come for them but had yet to appear. He called out to the only person he knew would help. "Zariah!"

Zariah sat up with a start and quickly placed a marker in her book. She quickly opened a portal and went to the source of the sudden call. She wasn't sure who it was that called but wasn't surprised when she realized it was Mokuba. What did surprise her was the fact she could clearly he was using an astral projection spell. Not only that she noticed he was calling out to a girl about his age and Zariah could clearly read the girls magic lines and noticed that her power level was far too low to be able to do this.

She walked over and Mokuba looked up and said, "Y-you h-have t-to h-help her!"

Zariah sighed and put on a medallion that would make her invisible to everyone of low to middle range magic and allow her to touch and be touched by Mokuba and Maura. She placed her hand on the boy's head to try to calm him. "Calm down little one. It's all right. I'm here I'll take care of it."

Mokuba sniffed and did his best to calm down as he knew Zariah would help.

Zariah instantly knew the first moment she'd laid eyes on the girl what was wrong. The girl's power had been way too weak to do this to begin with and yet someone clearly sent her out here knowing that. She could tell because she could still see the signs of power she once had; which meant that someone had been boosting the girls power then stopped. Then suddenly from what she could determine was someone else as the power lines were slightly different gave her a substantial power increase to sustain her for a while. She was surprised the girl could sustain that much power. What surprised her more was that Mokuba was not only able to pull this type of spell off but that so far didn't seem any worse for wear. 'There is no way Mokuba learned to do this on his own, much less to be able to bring this girl and keep her power up to his level. No someone else is behind this. I don't believe either of the two types of magic I sensed from the girl are his.'

She turned to Mokuba and said, "Okay little one you are much to upset to tell me what happened. So if you'll let me I'm going to put my hand on your head and read your memories to see how you got here, all right? It won't hurt."

Mokuba nodded; if it would help Maura he was willing to do anything!

Zariah probed the boy's memories and came across Dartz and his granddaughter as being behind this. She soon understood the reasoning that they wanted to keep the castle safe and felt the easiest was to have the children to briefly plant the magic rocks around the castle. But what upset her more than anything was Dartz's granddaughter Krystyn's lack of concern over the children's safety. Instead of explaining to the children how to get back just gave them a vague do this and wait till I remember to come get you and take you back attitude. If it had been her she'd have made sure the children were well aware of how to get back.

Seeing Zariah pull away from him he asked , "C-can y-you h-help M-Maura?"

Zariah sighed; there were two ways to help her. Give her another boost of power or Zariah knew that the absolutely best thing would be to put her soul back in her body. She feared anymore power might hurt her or at the very least prevent her from waking up for several days if not longer. She knew she'd have to prove to Mokuba that she would be fine or he could remain a spirit forever and his real body would die. She looked at Mokuba and said, "I'm afraid she's used up too much power as have you. You yourself will soon be like her if we don't get you back into your bodies."

"H-How?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll help you when the time comes. Now take hold of my arm, don't worry you can touch me. See my pendant? It allows me to be able to touch you. Time to get you and your friend back into your bodies." Zariah said reaching out and picking Maura up.

"S-sister!"

Zariah blinked, "What?"

"S-she's m-my s-sister!"

Zariah was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Mokuba had told her he had a new sister, but she never imagined that the girl would look at lot like him! 'I think I'll have to investigate this girl further, later.'

"Well then how about we get you and your sister back into your bodies?"

Mokuba gave a faint smile and nodded.

"Good now take hold of my arm and we'll go."

Mokuba wordlessly reached out and took her arm.


	44. Chapter 301

Zariah and Mokuba instantly arrived back in the castle in the same room he and Maura had started from. Zariah glared at Dartz but seeing he was in talks with the boy's brothers which she found amusing that they had a shield to protect themselves from him. She couldn't totally blame any of them. Dartz was talking and from the boy's memories his being here started this mess, but ultimately he wasn't responsible or at least he wasn't the one taking responsibility for the children, the same with Mokuba's brothers. Besides last time she was here neither one had the ability do this type of spell much less know about it. Then she turned and sent a death glared at Krystyn who didn't seem to give a damn if the children ever got back! She was just sitting in a chair watching her grandfather.

'How the hell long did she honestly think these children would take to put a few rocks around this castle? She should have either kept track and monitored them, gone with them, which she might not have been able to do or at the very least gave a brief explanation on how to get back!'

She sighed she looked around to find the children and was shocked when she noted that the girl though her spirit body gave out her real body was still standing. 'This girl really is resilient. Most people when their spirit bodies give out so do their real bodies but not hers. Well then I guess that means it's safe enough to give her a tiny amount of power; just enough to wake her and allow her to go back to her body willingly instead of my trying to force it like I thought I'd have to.'

She concentrated and Mokuba smiled brightly when Maura came too and started rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Zariah set her down and turned her towards her body making sure to keep her from falling, as Zariah had only given her enough power to be mildly aware of things. Zariah bent down and said in a low whisper by her ear, "Never mind, it's time to go back into your body. Go to it, hug it and think of yourself back in your body."

Maura was too out of it to notice that she didn't recognize the voice. She just did as she was told. Everyone's attention was brought to the children when Maura began to glow and she passed out.

"Maura!" Yami immediately got up and ran over to her as did Krystyn.

"I am so sorry I-I totally forgot! I shouldn't have left them out so long." Krystyn said, upset with herself for forgetting.

'Your damn right you shouldn't have.' Zariah thought. As she saw Yami pick Maura up and carry her back to the couch.

Mokuba looked up and asked, "W-will M-Maura b-be okay?"

Zariah smiled, and said, "Yes, little one of course she will. A little rest and she'll be fine!"

"What about Mokuba?" Seto asked.

'Oh right, oh course. How could I forget?' Zariah said to herself. She smiled down at him and said, "Now I want you to do the same thing I told Maura. Go and hug yourself and concentrate on being back in your body."

Krystyn had just walked over to Mokuba and was about to touch him when he too started to glow and then he passed out; it spooked her a little as she couldn't understand how they had gotten back on their own. She picked him up but as she turned she met the unwelcoming face of Seto.

"I'll take him." Seto said in a low threatening voice.

Fearing he was really mad and might hurt her, she didn't argue and gladly handed the boy over.

Yami looked over at Dartz and asked, "Will they really be okay?"

Dartz glanced at both and said, "Yes, they should be fine in a few hours."

"Good, now get out! All you came here for was Yami's power. You have what you wanted, there's no reason to stay."

"Fine by me! Let's go Krystyn."

Krystyn sighed and followed without question.

Zariah was happy to see them go. But then remembered Seto's words on his stealing Yami's power and since Krystyn had a sound proof barrier around her, Mokuba didn't hear her conversation with Seto. But since Mokuba had been looking at them and Zariah had over the years learned to do a little lip reading, she wasn't perfect but she could do it a little, when need be. What little she could catch was something about her giving their necklaces a real protection spell to prevent her grandfather from trying this again.

"That little weakling actually thought she had the power to form a protection barrier to keep _her grandfather _out? Little runt must be delusional. Sure it worked with the millennium rods but only because he was still absorbing his new power and he didn't try. Her spell with the combined strength of heart of Mokuba's brother was the real reason it kept him out. Before he absorbed the new power he could have easily dispelled her piss ant shield with a wave of his hand had he wanted. Hell if he had been serious even while still fully absorbing the new power he could have taken her puny little shield down with his pinky finger. Any form of protection spell she could have put up he'd he only have to glance at it and say be gone and that'd be the end of any protection spell. I suppose that only leaves me. Sure that Yugi guy does a decent job but knowing these twits they won't think to ask till something else happens and then it could be too late!"

So with a swish of her hand and a little chanting she strengthened the protection spell on all the necklaces that, well she wasn't positive it could keep Dartz out permanently, she was positive it'd take him time to get it undone. Unlike his granddaughter Zariah had been born and raised around powerful magician warriors who were not shy about teaching her what they knew.

Then Zariah remembered something interesting from Mokuba's memories. "I am happy though. I mean I never imagined that little Noah would appreciate my present so much. Although I wouldn't have thought the ring alone would have allowed him to see the boy. But I guess I underestimated his desire, I mean he has no magic in him so that's the only explanation I have for it. Which reminds me…" She turned and found she was alone in the room. "Damn they've already put the boy to bed. Oh well I guess I'll have to go to him. I need to add a bit to his protection spell. I mean Noah just seemed to love having his arms go through the boy. I think I'll add that as a permanent feature of his necklace. And to make sure Noah doesn't get any bright ideas of realizing the necklace is the reason he can't touch the boy have a little shock therapy if he or anyone the boy doesn't know or trust tries to remove it.

She was about to turn and go find Mokuba's room when she happened to glance out the window. She frowned confused, "That's strange, the shield should be up already." It was then she noticed that the magic rocks weren't doing their job. "Oh great, more amateur hour! They should have used the spell that would have had the shield go up as each rock was laid. But _no_ we wanted the hard way! Of course they had to choose the one spell where you have to do a finishing spell. Mokuba's memories told me that his brother and that Yugi guy, not only have they been given scrolls to study but a big magic book as well. So what they only skimmed the beginners section? This just proves how little that Dartz guy really did in his so called training."

Shaking her head of these thoughts she concentrated on finishing the shield. She felt resistance with some and as she probed further she had to smile. "Well, well that new sister of Mokuba's is a smart one as well. She realized that Mokuba had the power and she didn't. She had Mokuba to magically teleport rocks to areas they couldn't cover personally. Then she tried to absorb the impact of it to keep him from getting hurt, although that is what ultimately did her in. It also explains why Mokuba was in such good shape when I found him."

She then turned her attention back to the shield, "Good thing I'm going to be doing this and not that amateur brother of Mokuba's or his little friend. " Zariah said to herself and with a wave of her hands finished making sure the shield was up everywhere there were magic rocks.

"There all finished. There's no doubt in my mind that that brother of Mokuba's and his little friend would have botched the job and they couldn't or wouldn't know how to probe to find the reason why they felt resistant's to their shield. Besides as far as those twits know the children just sat around twiddling their thumbs after putting the rocks around the castle, they have no idea what those children really did and probably wouldn't even have a clue till after they did the complete spell. Then wonder why it took that extra power when to them it was just around the castle. Then wonder over the resistance they felt and if skipping over the problem areas was going to hurt the shield. Then tomorrow when the children tell them all they did, they'd be shocked and then stupidly believe it was too late to go back and go over those troubled areas and cast the spell on them. Amateurs shouldn't play around with stuff this big. They should have had that watcher guy do it. At least I know he would be more capable. Don't get me started on that Krystyn girl."

Just then a portal opened and Krystyn entered and frowned spotting Zariah as she hadn't been there before. "What about me? Who are you?"

Zariah was surprised she could see her. But as she looked down she noticed her medallion had almost completely faded. "Ah, so my medallion was weakened with all the magic I was using. It's not a wonder. Being such a low ranking amateur if my medallion had still been at even half strength you'd have never seen me!"

"Amateur! How dare you! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do. You are Krystyn Akunadin granddaughter of the famous magician Dartz Akunadin. An old codger behind his time, although with the new power he has gotten he might very well be on top again. It's a shame really."

"What is and who are you?"

"My name is Zariah Amunet and my problem with you is your amateurish skills. As to my problem with you, well anyone whose anyone in the knows of high class magic has heard the story of your family. Although I'll bet not the same as your precious grandfather has told you."

"What do mean everyone knows about my family and you didn't answer my question? Who are you?"

"I did answer I told you my name is Zariah Amunet."

"That's NOT what I meant and you know it! Now tell me who you are and what you know of my family!"

Just then she felt a presence behind her she turned and spotted her grandfather. "Grandfather, this woman…"

"Yes, I know. Perhaps you would like to return with us to our place? After all there's no need to alert these people to our problems."

Zariah turned her head, folded her arms and closed her eyes and said, "Hmh, like I'd enjoy burning alive?" Opening her eyes, "No thanks."

"You believe I would harm or kill you?"

Zariah looked at him and said, "No you have nothing to fear from me, so no, I don't believe you'd risk my family learning of my death by your hands. We both know you know who I am and although you don't truly fear my family you also wouldn't want to incur their wrath and get into a long drawn out battle. No I was referring to the fact that you and I both know few people can safely live or stay at your place for more than a couple of hours, without suffering from the effects of the volcano you live in."

Dartz sighed, "Yes, this is true."

"Grandfather you know who she is? And what did she mean no one but us can live there? I mean I always believed that too until Yami came to live with us."

"Yes, my child I do know who she is. As for Yami, do you remember the ring I gave him when he chose to live with us and I told him to wear at all times."

"Yes, I thought it was strange but…"

"It was to keep his core temperature at an acceptable level. This way he while he lived in the volcano he would never feel the scorching heat from it." Then he turned to Zariah and said, "Perhaps we could continue this discussion at your lake house then?"

Zariah simply raised an eyebrow, "Very well. If that's what you want."


End file.
